A Khajiit Tail
by The Celtic Dragon
Summary: A Khajiit Tail-Dar'Mora's Story This takes place before 'A Tale of Two Khajiit and follows Dar'Mora during the events of Skyrim. Dar is mine-Inigo belongs to smartbluecat. Story is a bit AU but mostly lore-friendly Skyrim belongs to Bethesda Note: If you wish to post the story link somewhere else, PLEASE message me first!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The white-furred Khajiit crossed the bridge over the river, leaning against the top and musing about the last time she was here, her bright green eyes focusing on her reflection in the water. "Dar'Mora?" she heard someone call, looking up and seeing a young girl run towards her. "Hrefna..." the feline breathed, walking over towards her and chuckling as she hugged her waist. Dar'Mora smiled gently, looking up as a Nord woman came over, blinking in surprise. "How...?" she began. "We saw you get taken by the Imperials."

The Khajiit patted the girl's head as she let go, walking over. "It's...quite the tale. Annekke," she replied, moving towards the fire pit. "I was hoping my gear was still here to be honest-plus I wanted to make sure everyone was all right."

"We still have it." Annekke said, sitting down next to her. Dar' sighed, telling them about Helgen and how she was nearly killed before a dragon stopped it along with fleeing the place before staring into the fire, remembering when she first woke up at Darkwater Crossing.

-*Flashback*-

She groaned, opening her eyes and looking around, noticing the young girl next to her bed. "You're awake." She said. "The others were getting worried. I'm Hrefna."

"I am called Dar'Mora." Was the reply; she had been in Skyrim most of her life-having grown up on a secluded farm in the vicinity of Whiterun. Her parents had been more learned than most and had taught her well, though she had a habit of every once in a while slipping into Ta'agra-the language of her kind. The Khajiit looked down, seeing bandages around her chest through the neck of the tunic she currently had on and feeling another around her head, trying to remember what happened. "You staggered in here about a week ago," a male's voice said from the door, a Nord walking over and seeing her reaction. "It's all right-I'm Verner Rock-Chucker. Welcome to my home."

"Why are you being kind? Most Nords would be slinging insults by now."

"We actually rely on the generosity of the Khajiit caravans for supplies, so we are more tolerant than most. Do you remember anything?"

Dar' looked down, thinking. "All I remember was a blue-furred Khajiit and blinding pain." She admitted. "I don't even recall making it here." She looked up at him. "I will repay your kindness Verner-you did not have to help me."

He chuckled, going to the pot over the fire and ladling out some stew, bringing it over and watching her eat as he took the chair the girl had just gotten out of, the Khajiit watching the young one leave as she ate in silence. "You are different than most Dar'Mora," her host said finally. "Might I ask the reason?"

"I grew up in your land-the closest town to our farm was Whiterun, and even then that was a ways off." She set the empty bowl on the table. "When my parents returned to Elsweyr, I remained-I really have no memory of the place since leaving there when very young-Skyrim is my homeland now." She gestured to her nearby pack, an Amulet of Kynareth hanging from it. "There is some meat in there you are welcome to-and I can hunt and fish to help out."

There was movement at the door, a Nord woman coming in as looking at them. "She's awake I see." She said, Verner smiling. "Dar'Mora, this is my wife Annekke. Love, this is Dar'Mora."

" _Kotu'sekil jer pana naba ja'fith_." Dar'Mora said, seeing the looks she was getting. "Forgive me, old habit. It's kind of a blessing-it's Ta'agra for 'may your home be warm.'"

Annekke smiled at her. "I thank you for your words Dar'Mora." She gave her husband a look and watched him turn away to give them some privacy before raising the tunic she was wearing and removing the wrappings. "You're lucky the wounds weren't deep-they're healing nicely." She carefully cleaned them before lowering the tunic, holding out some clothing. "Head down to the pool behind the house and get washed up-you look like you could use it."

The Khajiit got up slowly, taking the clothing before heading out, going behind the house and to the pool, removing what she was wearing after setting the clean stuff down and washing herself after removing her hair from its braid. She looked at her reflection, seeing the scar on her chest where she had been slashed and touched it gently, feeling the one on her head and remembering the flash of an ebony blade, shrugging, tending to her hair. She got out and shook herself, pulling on the clothing before washing the tunic she had worn, bringing it back and hanging it up to dry before heading in, grabbing her brush from her bag and tending to her tail and hair before pulling out her coin purse, opening it and taking out about 30 Septims, handing them to Annekke. "Please, accept this for what you have done for me." She said, watching the woman stare. "It means that much to you, doesn't it?" the Nord intoned, watching her slip a pair of boots on her feet and braid her hair before grabbing a pickaxe, heading for the mine.

She had remained for two weeks before something happened, two groups of soldiers clashing in the area. Dar' had just come out of the mine and dropped her load, running for Hrefna who was cowering by one of the tents and lifting her up, carrying her to the house. Just as she set her down and turned, she had been struck in the head, getting knocked unconscious, waking later in a cart with three other people.

-*End Flashback*-

The Khajiit shook herself, realizing she had fallen silent and continued her story after apologizing. "So after I left Riverwood, I headed out this way." She looked ruefully at the furs she was wearing that had come from a bandit. "I would rather not spend coin on gear if I don't have to-plus some of what I had were from my parents, like my bow and my pendant."

"Head into the house," a male's voice said, Verner walking over to join them. "It's all there waiting-just oiled the pieces today."

Dar' got up and headed inside, returning after a few minutes in her leather and chain armor, hood and cloak, slipping her backpack on her back and shouldering her bow and quiver before sitting down. "That feels so much better than what I was wearing earlier-bandits do not take care of their clothing. Plus, having fur myself..."

Annekke chuckled, handing her some cooked salmon and watching her eat. "So where are you heading now?" she asked, watching her.

"I'm heading toward Riften currently," came the reply. "I get the feeling there's something there I need to see."

"Might I ask why you have an Amulet of Kynareth on your pack?" the male Nord asked. "Don't see many of those."

"I've been close to Her most of my life." She explained. "I revere Her and ask for Her blessing so that my hunts will be fruitful."

She saw him nod, knowing he most likely followed Talos himself like most Nords as there was the sound of footsteps, a group of four Khajiit making their way into the firelight as the Nord woman glanced over. "Welcome Ahkari." She said, the dark-furred feline smiling as they sat down. "This one thanks you Annekke," was the reply as she looked at Dar'. "And who might this be?"

"I am Dar'Mora." She said, getting introduced to Kharjo, Dro'marash and Zaynabi. "I have to ask my friends," Annekke said after a while. "Would you mind terribly if Dar' accompanied your group over to Riften? She's heading that way herself."

The group looked at her, sizing her up before talking with each other. "She is welcome to." Zaynabi replied. "No offense to your homeland, but Skyrim really is no place for a single Khajiit to travel alone."

Ahkari came closer, gently lowering Dar's hood and studying her markings. "I know of this one-she is Do'Zhiir and Dar'arji's daughter."

"You know of my parents?" she asked, looking at the black-furred woman in shock. "Do they still live?"

"They do." Came the reply as she rummaged in a bag. "They hoped we would come across you-here, this is where they are now."

She held out a folded letter, watching the young one take it and open it before reading, carefully tucking it in her pack when done. "Thank you." She said softly. "I grew up here in Skyrim, but it never hurts to travel with others."

Verner bartered with the group for a bit before they started out, Dar' hugging Hrefna and thanking Verner and Annekke before following the Khajiit and falling into talk with her companions, finding that her parents had a new farm and were doing well. Kharjo asked her about growing up in Skyrim, the female Khajiit relating some of her stories, remembering fondly going to the Temple of Kynareth in Whiterun when they went there to sell their produce and her first visit to the building.

-*Flashback*-

Dar'Mora wandered up the steps, staring up at the tree and thinking how sad it looked before slipping into the building behind it, allowing her eyes to adjust to the light before looking around, a Nord priestess coming over to her. "What brings you here young one?" she asked kindly, watching her back away. "I-I am sorry..." the Khajiit stammered. "I did not mean to offend-I was just wondering..." She bowed. "I shall go-forgive me."

She turned, feeling a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Nonsense." Came the reply. "This is the Temple of Kynareth-you are welcome here young lady."

Dar' looked up at the woman, trembling a little as she thought for a moment. "To the Khajiit, we know her as Khenarthi-the Goddess of the Winds." She said, pride showing in her eyes as she remembered her lessons. "Forgive me, I am Dar'Mora."

"Danica Pure-Spring...I am the priestess here." She led the girl over to a bench, sitting next to her. "To us, She is the Goddess of the air, wind and sky, along with storms. Some see Her as a Goddess of the Hunt as it is said She created animals."

"Father says to respect your prey-that they die so that we can live."

"Your father is wise Dar'Mora, and he is right. There is a difference between being a hunter and a simple killer of animals and that is the respect a hunter shows their prey. Remember this when you hunt and Kynareth will guide you well."

The pair chatted for an hour before the door opened, a pair of Khajiit coming in. "There you are Dar'Mora," the male said, looking at the Nord. "I apologize if she was any trouble."

"Not at all." Danica replied. "You must be her wise father who has taught her to respect the prey she hunts. I am Danica."

"I am Do'Zhiir," he said. "And this is Dar'arji." He looked around the temple before taking out 15 Septims and handing them to the woman. "For your temple-and for watching over our daughter."

"She is welcome to return-I can see that she is close to whom we follow here."

Dar'arji chuckled. "We know of who Kynareth is Danica, and we believe you are right." She hugged her daughter. "We'll be back in a couple months and shall send her up if that's all right."

The Nord nodded, watching the family leave. "An interesting child, don't you think?" she asked the other priest who had just entered with a basket of produce.

"She is...different than most," Acolyte Jenssen replied, coming over. "The fact she thought she was in the wrong-I would say she had never been here before. That must be the family who has that lone farm halfway between here and Rorikstead." He held up the basket. "This is from their fields-they were looking for her as I was buying a few things so I mentioned she was here."

-*End Flashback*-

Dar'Mora had made a habit of returning to the temple whenever they came, giving half the money she got selling the pelts from her hunts to them to honor the Goddess and to thank Her for making her hunts bountiful. It had been a good 5 years since she had been back however, the Khajiit making a mental note to stop in when she went to Whiterun to talk with the Jarl. The group finally reached Riften and she parted ways after promising Kharjo that she would see about locating his Moon Amulet-touching the one she wore shaped like Kynareth's symbol her parents had given her. She entered the city, heading for the Bee and Barb to relax and try to figure out why she had felt drawn here. The Argonian woman looked at her as she dropped her hood before handing her a note, explaining that it had been given to her by another Khajiit that had described her markings and eyes exactly.

Dar' set down some coin before getting to her feet, heading outside and listening to the wind as a male Nord approached her. She told him she would talk to him later before heading for the Keep, allowing her feet to carry her where she needed to go and entering the jail. She slipped past the guards, finding a blue-furred Khajiit in one cell and picking the lock before entering, touching his shoulder and watching him stare up at her. "Thank the gods you've come!" he cried. "I can bare the guilt no longer!"

She stared as he explained how he knew her, bits and pieces of what had happened before she woke up at Darkwater Crossing coming back to her. "My memory's still a bit fuzzy," she said finally. "But it seems to me you owe me. Why not fight beside me to pay off your debt?"

The male, named Inigo, blinked at her words, seeming a bit in shock that she would say such a thing. He had been prepared to die for his actions and in no way had this thought come through his mind. "I will fight with you and if need be die defending you." He replied, accepting the clothing she offered him and slipping it on before they snuck out of the jail. Dar' spent some gold at the blacksmith for a suit of ebony armor, getting a hood and cloak for him too and waiting as he got changed, the pair leaving Riften and heading towards Whiterun.

(A.N.: Just something I've been working on. The story's AU as some things would be a little out-of-character for certain NPCS. Only things that are mine is the Khajiit Dar'Mora and her parents)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The pair reached Whiterun, heading into the city. Dar' led the way up to the Temple of Kynareth and going inside. She looked around, remembering times past as a Nord woman came forward. "Welcome to the Temple of Kynareth," she said before getting a good look at the white-furred Khajiit, hugging her. "Dar'Mora..." she breathed. "I thought your family had gone back to Elsweyr."

" _They_ did," came the reply. "I stayed here and have been roaming ever since." She took out some Septims, handing them to her. "For the temple," she added, watching Inigo wander over to the shrine and murmur to himself.

Danica watched him. "Your friend seems troubled." She said.

"It's something we're working on together my friend." Was the reply. "As for myself, I have been travelling." She looked at the woman with her bright green eyes. "I have never forgotten the talks we had when I was young and what you taught me-I think they shaped how I am quite a bit." She looked down for a moment. "Do you have some paper, ink and a quill I can borrow? I have the place where my parents are and wish to write them a letter."

Danica chuckled. "You can use the desk over there." She gestured to the nearby desk, watching her go over and sit down, beginning to write.

 _Turdas, 21_ _th_ _of Last Seed, 4E 201_

 _Dearest Mother and Father,_

 _I received the letter you entrusted to Ahkari yesterday-it was wonderful to hear from you. I am writing to you from the Temple of Kynareth in Whiterun-I'm sure you both remember the place. Danica Pure-Spring was good enough to allow me use of this roll of paper as well as her ink. There is much to tell you. I had been captured along with some 'rebels' and taken to Helgen, where I was to be killed. The reason I still live to write you is because a Dragon attacked. Big black thing with clawed wings and red eyes. I escaped with one of the people I was brought in with-a Stormcloak soldier named Ralof; I may join up with them-I really can't see myself joining with the people who tried to kill me because I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. All I was trying to do was save a little girl from being hurt! I have not forgotten my path too far, but, what is it the Nords say; 'To Oblivion with them'? Yes, that is the term. To Oblivion with the Imperials and the Thalmor-I've seen the second group taking Nords as prisoners and so take them out. The captive doesn't know what to make of it most of the time when I free them. I'm travelling with another Khajiit currently-Skyrim is no place to go it alone right now. He and I worked on a job before splitting off-his name's Inigo and I've never seen anything like him. He's got blue fur (yes, I know some see that as a bad omen but you raised me to base my view on actions, not how someone looks_ Ahnurr _) and he's funny. We get along well together. Might head up to see how the old place looks-I will let you know what I find._

 _Know that I miss you._

Raj ahziss shal

 _Your Clever Shadow_

Dar'Mora read over the letter before folding it, sealing it with some wax before writing the names and location it needed to go, spotting a courier delivering a letter to the temple and getting up, paying him and handing the letter over. The young male took both the payment and the letter before leaving, the Khajiit handing Danica some coin for the use of the paper and ink. The pair bid goodbye to the priestess before leaving. They walked up the steps to Dragonsreach, staring up at the building before entering. As they walked up the steps, an elven female with dark skin came over to them with her weapon drawn. "Who are you to approach the Jarl's throne?" she demanded, the Khajiit sighing. "I have news from Helgen." Was the reply, the woman letting them pass as she approached the throne, bowing slightly. "So you have news from Helgen, eh?" Jarl Balgruuf asked, watching her swallow. "Helgen was destroyed by a dragon, Gerdur thinks Riverwood is next." She managed to get out, watching him turn contemplative. "Gerdur hmm?" he said. "Runs the lumber mill. Pillar of the community and not prone to flights of fancy. And are you sure it was a dragon and not a Stormcloak raid gone wrong?"

Dar' held back a snarl. "I'm sure-it destroyed Helgen then headed this way." She replied, ranting mentally as he conferred with the elf and his steward. 'Puffed-up pompous...ignorant son of a...I've never lied you little...'

Her mental rant was stopped by Inigo touching her tense shoulder, the Jarl finally addressing her. "I could use your help on something. Follow me-we need to talk to my court wizard."

The pair followed, speaking to the wizard before heading out, making it half-way to the path up the mountain before the female Khajiit started ranting out loud. "I have _always_ disliked that man!" she fairly screamed. "I've done work for him in the past and he has the _gall_ to think I was lying when I have never done so before?!"

The blue-furred male let her rant for a while. "Dar'Mora," he said calmly. "I understand what you mean. I saw you tense up in there and I remember how badly it ended last time when that happened-the bandit ended up looking like a pincushion-not to mention _where_ you kept aiming."

Dar' looked at him, remembering what had happened before the tension melted away and she started laughing. "Thank you Inigo," she said, smiling gently. "I needed a good laugh."

They headed up the path, lowering their heads as the snow began blowing. The two Khajiit drew their bows, taking out the few bandits outside the barrow before slipping in, brushing the snow from their cloaks before moving on. They easily fell into a pattern, taking out the bandits and draugr that came at them, along with a giant frostbite spider that Inigo went toe-to-toe with gleefully. The bandit that they freed from the webbing had taken off, getting killed by a trap. They looted him for a golden dragon claw and a journal, along with some gold, before moving on. The blue-furred feline noticed his friend was more relaxed as she holstered her bow and began _burning_ the undead with a powerful flame spell. "Please don't singe my whiskers off," he quipped, watching her turn to him and stare. "I kinda need them."

Dar' wiped her forehead as she leaned against a wall to catch her breath. "Probably wouldn't be best to get in front of me then-I'm still kind of learning. Honestly, I need to practice more with my spells-it's just I'm not..."

"How long have you been able to do that? You never showed that when we traveled before."

"I'm...wary of doing so-I fear my lack of control hurting someone."

Inigo touched her shoulder. "Practice on the undead-I will back you up if you run out of energy."

The smile that she gave him warmed him in that dreadful place as she stood up, pulling a chain to open a gate and leading the way through. It took them a good half an hour to get to the main chamber, Dar' tilting her head at the wall at the back of the room. "W-what is that sound?" she asked, her companion looking at her strangely as they went over, the thing lighting up before the sarcophagus behind them opened, the pair taking out the high-ranking draugr. The white-furred Khajiit looted the creature for the Dragonstone before turning back to the wall, taking out a notebook and sketching the markings. "I would like to find someone to translate this." She said, putting the book away when done and looking at him as they headed out the back door and out into the sunlight.

(A.N.: Translation time-the following Ta'agra words were used in this chapter:

Ahnurr: Father

Raj ahziss shal: All my love

[I found a wonderful translator that makes this all possible!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

They had made it back to Whiterun after returning the claw to its owner in Riverwood, Lucan thanking them profusely as they left. Now they entered Dragonsreach, heading for Farengar Secret-Fire who was talking with a hooded woman and dropping it off before the dark elf Irileth came running in, having them come upstairs and talk to the Jarl. Apparently a Dragon had been sighted near the Western Watchtower. Dar' let out a sigh as she was once again sent out, heading for the tower and seeing the dragon before firing at it. The two Khajiit managed to take it down with the help of the housecarl and guards, the white-furred feline approaching it curiously. She heard the gasping as the flesh seemed to _dissolve_ as she came near, streams of lights going from the skeleton to her. "I can't believe it..." one of the guards said. "You're...Dragonborn."

The man explained what he meant and had her try to shout, Dar' sending Irileth flying with her _voice_ before rushing over and helping her up, the woman staring as she was given an apology. The pair headed back to Whiterun, looking up as they heard a voice echoing through the skies before moving to Dragonsreach. The Jarl looked at them as they entered, gesturing for them to come closer and listening to her report. "So it's true-the Greybeards _were_ summoning you."

The Khajiit stared at him. "Who are the Greybeards?" she asked, listening to his explanation before being named Thane of Whiterun, using some of the money she had saved up to buy a home before leaving and speaking with her new housecarl on the way out. "You do not seem overly happy to be Thane," Inigo said finally, watching her look at him as they headed out onto the plains, moving far away from the guards. "I can't stand the man _trevan_ ," she replied, slipping into Ta'agra due to how pissed off she was. "I don't like being promoted with no thought of those who helped me, and I _hate_ being the center of attention!"

He looked at her, noticing a gash on her arm before leading her to a flat area and making her sit down, tending to her wound with some water and linen bandage after having her switch into some clothing, giving her a look as he set up the tent she carried. He heard crackling and glanced over, seeing she was using her magic to start the fire and getting the cooking pot set up, wincing. "Do not strain yourself," he said, watching her drink a potion. "I am surprised you can't just heal it yourself."

"I'm sorry Inigo..." came the reply. "If you think my control on my destruction skills are bad..."

He came over and sat down next to her, holding her steady. "Dar'Mora, you have to try-if you don't practice you'll never get better at it." He took her hand, helping her hover it over the wound as the gold light of a healing spell came from her palm, seeing from her face that the pain was easing. "There we go...you're just so shaky from everything."

Dar' looked down, tears falling. "I don't like being weak at anything Inigo," she murmured, letting him help her over to her bedroll and sitting next to her. "Dar', you _are_ strong," came the reply. "But remember-strength doesn't come without constant practice."

She chuckled weakly, watching him make up some stew from the meat she carried from her hunts and carefully ate when it was done, sipping from her waterskin and laying back and thinking as she glanced at the wrapped wound, undoing the bandage to get a look: all that was left was a faint scar. 'There's no way my healing spell was _that_ strong,' she thought, or believed she had, not realizing she had spoken out loud until her companion answered her. "I could feel the tingle of magic when I was helping you." He sat down on the other bedroll after adding some more fuel to the fire and reached over, raising her chin. "After we've slept, where do you want to go?"

"Let's travel a bit," came the reply. "I don't think I'm quite ready to speak to the Greybeards. We'll head toward Windhelm, the man I escaped with told me to go there to see about joining the Stormcloaks, and I really can't see myself joining the people who tried to kill me."

She related what had happened in Helgen, Inigo snarling slightly. "You did not deserve that." He said after she finished. "They tried to take your life so why not take theirs as repayment?"

"Who says I haven't?" she intoned. "They and the Thalmor are my prey now; with Kynareth as my witness I will not tolerate them hurting another if I can stop it."

He chuckled, watching her bed down and fall asleep before watching the flames of the campfire for a bit. 'Kynareth,' he thought. 'Was it Your actions that saved one who follows You so closely?' the blue-furred Khajiit looked at the ribbons of color in the sky above, the sun having just gone down. 'I would like to believe that actually. I...am not very devout, but I would humbly ask that You watch over us in whatever we do. I do not ask for a sign that You heard me, only to speak my prayer to You on this.'

He curled up on his bedroll, easily falling to sleep.

(A.N.: Yeah, Dar' has issues with Balgruuf. As to what they are-that's coming in another chapter.

Ta'agra translations:

Trevan-friend)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The next day found the pair refreshed, Inigo packing up the tent as his companion pulled on her armor, making sure the fire was completely out and hanging the cooking pot on her pack after attaching the tent to it, lifting the bag onto her back and moving off. Dar' was quiet for a while, deep in thought. "Something troubling you?" the blue-furred Khajiit asked finally, watching her look up. "I just don't understand how I can be this 'Dragonborn'-I'm no Nord."

"No, you're Khajiit-like me." Came the snarky reply as she shot him a look, seeing him grin before he went on. "Maybe it's not _for_ us to know. Where does this 'Voice' come from-is there a god that grants it?"

"I have no idea." She shrugged. "I guess we could ask the Greybeards...or possibly Ulfric-it's said he Shouted the High King to pieces, so he must have a similar ability to mine."

They headed up the road, helping out a strange little man with a large wagon as they went and taking out a few Imperial soldiers. Inigo was pleased to see she was using her magic this day and stayed back, raining arrows down on them, coming to her side after they were taken care of and helping her loot the bodies. "Well done," he said, watching her look at him. "You wanted me to practice," she replied as they moved off. They reached Windhelm, the female Khajiit staring up at the walls before they entered the city, ending up right in the middle of an argument. The Nord doing the bullying rounded on the pair, Inigo baring his fangs and watching him and his friend run off, Dar' speaking to the Dark Elf and calming her before they moved on. They walked to the Palace of the Kings and went inside, brushing the fallen snow from their cloaks and hoods before walking over towards the throne. "Only a fool would approach without summons." Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak said, eyeing her as she stopped in front of him. "Do I know you?"

"We met at Helgen my lord." Came the reply as she dropped her hood, her bright green eyes shimmering in the light. "You were in the same cart I was remember?"

"Ah yes." Came the reply. "Destined for the chopping block if I'm not mistaken."

"I escaped with Ralof," she said. "He said he'd vouch for me-has he arrived?"

"Ralof's alive? That is good news-he's a good man." The Nord sighed. "He hasn't returned yet. I can always use able fighters-talk to Galmar here."

She turned to the older man, watching him size her up. "Helgen, eh?" he said with a bit of a growl. "Heard quite the story about that. But first tell me-why's a cat want to fight for Skyrim?"

"Oh by the gods," Inigo groaned as his companion pounced, knocking Galmar to the floor and pinning him. "One, never call me a _cat_ again," she snarled. "Two, I grew up in Whiterun Hold-Skyrim is just as much _my_ home as it is _yours_." Dar' got off him and held out a hand to help him up, blinking as he laughed and accepted. "Been a long time since someone caught me off-guard like that." He said. "You are ready to die for your home. I need to test what you can take, however."

She folded her arms and raised an eyebrow, Ulfric looking at his friend. "I think we can dispense with that trial Galmar," he replied, chuckling as she looked over. "I'll take any test he wishes." She said to them, the old Nord chuckling. "Then head to Serpentstone Island and kill yourself an ice wraith-that's the trial."

The reply was a smirk as she headed out of the palace. The pair were held up, however, by the smell of blood, heading into the graveyard and seeing one of the serving girls from the inn laying there surrounded by people. Dar'Mora lent her aid and helped resolve the issue within a day, taking the murderer, Calixto Corrium, down with her bare claws the next night. She let Jorleif know before finally heading out towards Serpentstone Island, panting a little. "Amazing that the guards couldn't put things together." Inigo said as they walked.

"Actually, not really," the female Khajiit replied. "They just never thought to track the blood. That was my hunter training kicking in there. The man's journals-he was obsessed with bringing his sister back from the dead."

"If something happened to you, I think _I_ would go mad."

She stopped, staring up at him. "Inigo..." she blushed. "I'm nothing special."

"You're wrong." He intoned. "Where everyone sees 'The Dragonborn' or whatever they call you, I see the _real_ you-the one with hopes and dreams of her own that is struggling to deal with what the Divines have laid on her shoulders. I see you as Fergus and I were-as an _aaliter_ -at least for now. If you ever need my strength, I will lend it."

The blue-furred Khajiit gently reached over and wiped away the tears that were following. "C-come on-we should get moving."

Dar' chuckled, the pair returning to heading out. "Thank you Inigo," she said after a while. "This all just...yes, I'm extremely overwhelmed by everything that has happened lately-it's good to know I have at least one person who has my back that actually cares."

He chuckled, noticing she was tired and starting to look for a place to set up camp. "I will always care Dar'," he replied. "Come, let's gather what we need for a fire and get camp set up."

About 10 minutes later found the tent tucked against a small rocky hill, a blazing fire going as the male Khajiit cooked up some venison from a deer his companion took down that was near their camp, having watched her bow her head and murmur a prayer to Kynareth for the creature's spirit before tending to her kill. She took the skin and hung it to dry, putting the horns in her pack as the meat was grilled over the fire. "So that is how you honor your kills." Inigo said as they ate later, having dragged the carcass a ways away and hearing a pair of wolves deal with what was left as they sat near the fire.

"Yes," came the reply. "And I leave what I do not use for those who can-like the wolves and sabre cats. Basically I was freeing the deer's spirit from its mortal form-allowing it to return to Her and be reborn anew. When we die..." she stopped for a moment before going on. "...I pray that my body nourishes those I have hunted so the cycle can continue." She looked at him. "The next time in we're in Whiterun Hold, I want to take you someplace-I'll have some instructions then."

"You've mentioned growing up in that area." Inigo said.

"Yes, on a farm half-way between Rorikstead and Whiterun. I barely remember Elsweyr to be honest-though my parents spoke of it. They taught me about the deities followed there and about the social structure. I do remember an old Khajiiti woman visiting us before we left. She looked at my markings and told us I was destined for great things-apparently they are extremely rare on a white-furred Khajiit-especially the facial ones." She shrugged, finishing her venison and taking a drink from her waterskin. "Doesn't matter to me what my markings are."

"I think that old woman was right." Her companion said. "No offense, but look at what has happened to you-look at what you can do. I'd say her prediction was correct." The male Khajiit smiled gently at her and putting some more wood on the fire before moving into the tent, watching her do the same. "Come, let us get some rest so we are ready for Serpentstone Island."

She chuckled, closing her eyes. "Good night, Inigo." She said, dropping off.

"Good night Dar'Mora." Came the reply as he did the same.

(A.N.: Yeah, Ulfric and Galmar are slightly AU in this one

Ta'agra Translations:

Aaliter-sibling: basically Inigo is viewing Dar'Mora like a sister at this point)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The next couple days were full of fighting-first killing the ice wraith, then dealing with Imperial soldiers and draugr at Korvanjund. It was only after returning to the Palace of the Kings with the Jagged Crown did Dar'Mora finally collapse-having not realized that a hit she took from a Legionnaire had cut her leg badly. Ulfric blinked at the fallen Khajiit before lifting her up, sending Inigo to the Temple of Talos to fetch the priestess before carrying her upstairs, laying her down. Now Dar' laid on a bed having her leg tended to by Jora, grumbling as she tried to call on her magic. "Stop that," the Nord woman said firmly, giving her a stern look. "You're already weak enough and that's just going to make it worse."

The blue-furred male grinned at this. "Dar' wanted to prove herself among her compatriots," he explained. "I didn't notice she was possibly injured until we were on our way back."

"Killing herself in this way won't prove anything." Came the reply as she finished up. "You need to stay off that for several days-and NO magic during that time."

The answer was a flash of fang as the priestess left, Ulfric coming in with some bread, cheese and meat along with a pitcher of water. "Don't worry about Jora," he said, sitting down and setting the food where the two could reach it. "She means well is all." He watched her devour the food. "Tell me Dar'Mora-you said you grew up in Whiterun Hold..."

Dar' blinked at him. "Yes, on a farm about half-way between Rorikstead and Whiterun-I haven't returned in 5 years. It was a simple life-working in the fields along with hunting and fishing." She glanced down. "You know how to Shout...is there some god that grants this gift I have?"

"Kyne is said to," came the reply, seeing the confusion on her face before gesturing to the pendant on her pack. "You follow her actually-she is also known as Kynareth. Anyone can learn to shout with training and practice-the Dragonborn, however, is said to have an inborn ability to do so-it is instinctual. I trained with the Greybeards until the Great War with the Dominion happened and I just...couldn't miss it. Arngeir would call my usage of the Voice blasphemy, but I don't use it for just anything." There was a chuckle. "Some of his teachings did stick with me."

"I follow Kynareth due to being a hunter and my father teaching me to respect my prey-before knowing her by the name I do now, I knew her as Khenarthi-the Khajiiti Goddess of the Winds."

"What of your feelings towards what you do in battle?"

"I swore that if I could stop the injustice that the Imperials and Thalmor do, I would do so. They have become prey for their actions and I will not grant them the same mercy I would a deer or other animal-they are not deserving."

Ulfric let out a chuckle. "You may be Khajiit, but you think as a Nord in some things. We fight this war to so we can have a choice."

Inigo watched them, eating some of the meat. "I have to ask," he said finally. "Why didn't you get angry when Dar' tackled Galmar?"

"The old bear can be kind of...abrasive," was the reply. "And I was interested in seeing how she dealt with that."

"Be glad he wasn't a bandit-the last one that called her that-let's just say Dar' aims low-if you catch my meaning."

Dar' grinned faintly, carefully moving her leg a little as she tried to get comfortable. "Thank you for this my Jarl." She said politely. "I had been meaning to ask you about shouting to be honest and...I guess I feel a little...nervous to go to High Hrothgar just yet."

"The place is very...disconnected from the world." He intoned, watching her doze off before lifting up her armor. "I am going to take this to get repaired and upgraded." He went on, looking at the other Khajiit. "Do you think Dar'Mora would be upset if I did so?"

"She's probably try and pay you back actually." Was the reply. "No, I do not think she'd be overly upset with you-the set requires ebony from what I've been told-some Dwarven oil wouldn't be a bad idea either."

Ulfric hefted the chestpiece slightly. "It's very lightweight, yet strong." He looked over at Inigo rummaging through their packs, taking out an ebony ingot and some cans of said oil that Dar' had gotten from an alchemy shop. "At least I can give you the materials for it." Was the reply as he settled in to watch over his friend.

-*Timeskip*-

Dar' woke a couple days later, managing to heal up the wound as Jora came in, raising an eyebrow as the Nord came over and unwrapped the wound, nodding. "You are good at that." She said, the Khajiit grinning faintly before noticing her armor was gone. "Where in Oblivion is my armor?!" she cried, getting up and looking around before seeing Ulfric come in with it, her eyes narrowed before seeing it had been expertly repaired and upgraded, staring at him. "Y-you..."

The Nord male raised an eyebrow as he set it down next to her. "Was hoping to get it back _before_ you woke up." He admitted, watching her blush faintly. "Why don't you get ready and come down-I have a request for you."

He headed out of the room, Inigo moving as well to let her get changed, looking up as she came out after several minutes, stretching her body to test the repairs. "He must have taken it to Oengul." She said "Normally I'd take it to Eorlund Grey-Mane in Whiterun-he's the one who originally crafted it for me."

"I have seen Eorlund's work in the past," her companion said. "Nothing else compares to his work."

"I'll have to thank Oengul for doing this," was the reply as they headed downstairs, Ulfric asking them to deliver his axe to Balgruuf, chuckling when the female Khajiit started muttering. "Yes, the man's known for his temper."

"It's not that my Jarl," Dar' explained. "It's the fact he basically accused me of lying when I told him of the dragon attack-he had the audacity to ask if it was a Stormcloak raid gone wrong."

The words had an effect on the Nord. "He did hmm? Even though that gives me a feeling on which way he's going to lean in this war, I ask that you go anyways-I would rather do this honorably." He watched them turn to go. "Oh, and Dar'Mora? Do be careful all right? Really don't want to hear about you collapsing again."

The pair waved as they left, first stopping at the Temple of Talos and giving some gold as repayment for services rendered, then heading over to the smithy, hearing Oengul War-Anvil arguing with his assistant Hermir Strong-Heart. "How is your forge this day Oengul?" Dar' called, watching him look up before eyeing the armor. "Hot and ready to go," came the reply, nodding to her. "The repairs were different-I hope Eorlund won't be angry for me working on it."

"I've done repairs on it myself and he hasn't minded-plus it needed work and I couldn't make it over to him." She said. "I'll go up and let him see-he says anything, I'll let you know."

"You've obviously taken very good care of it. All I did was add a bit of reinforcement to it to give you some more protection. How did you get such a strange armor like that if I might ask?"

"My _ahnurr_ , or fatherhad it made for me-had it for going on eight years now I believe? If I could find something better I'd retire it-maybe something with those dragon scales I got-I'd need more though."

"Oh gods," Inigo groaned. "We're going dragon hunting, aren't we?"

"Not right now mind you," she grinned before bidding the smith goodbye, the pair heading out and taking the cart to Whiterun. They chatted a little, the male Khajiit looking at her. "How's the leg?" he asked, watching her look up. "Still a little tender." Was the reply. "I really do need to be more careful, it's just...when I see Imperials or Thalmor, I go into a fury and can't seem to stop myself."

He shook his head. "I get the feeling that Balgruuf is going to get ranted at if he's not careful."

"Well, I don't appreciate being called a liar. I really have no problems helping to take his city out from under him." She glanced at the axe on her belt, admiring the workmanship. "This must have been his father's axe."

Inigo chuckled. "You have a good eye for such things-Nord traditions are sometimes strange."

"I've learned to tolerate such things-like Heimskr and his preaching. There are other priests and priestesses of Talos, but he's the most...vocal of them."

"Do you..." he began as she gestured. "Later, I promise." She leaned back, thinking as they moved along, taking in the scenery. They got out at Whiterun Stables, heading into the city. Dar led the way over to a secluded area, looking at him. "Yes, I do believe in Talos," she said quietly. "But it's more because he was Dragonborn like me. Did he actually become one of the Divines? I don't know, but I'm not going to trounce on the beliefs of others."

He nodded as they headed up to Dragonsreach, handing Balgruuf the axe and listening to him, the steward Proventus Avenicci and Irileth discuss what could happen. Finally the axe was returned to her and they left, the female Khajiit shaking her head. "The man's a fool," she said after they were outside away from the guards. "Come, I want to show you something."

She led the way to a cottage surrounded by a small farm and entered, finding herself face-to-face with a dark elf that glared at her. "What are you doing in my home?" he demanded, Dar' staring at him. "Easy-I used to live here. I was unaware someone was using the old place." She replied, pointing out a few things only someone who knew the house would know. The elf blinked at her. "They said a Khajiit family used to own the place, but left for Elsweyr."

"My parents did, I stayed in Skyrim because I really had no memory of that place."

"I am Drelas," the Dunmer said finally, eyeing the pair. "So, going to kick the dark elf out of his home?"

The white-furred feline shook her head. "I am Dar'Mora," she replied. "And no-this may have been where I grew up, but I have a place in Whiterun I can use. I would, however, ask something of you in return."

"And what might that be?"

She pointed to the two pines outside. "That should something happen to me you allow my body to be buried under one of them."

"I wish my body buried next to hers if possible." Inigo added, Drelas thinking it over. "You know, that doesn't sound like a bad trade at all-you have a deal Dar'Mora. Just a moment actually." He ran upstairs, returning with a carved bone ring. "I found this here-I think it belongs to you."

She took it, staring in wonder. "I remember this," she breathed, removing her glove and putting it on her finger before slipping the leather back over it. "Thank you."

"No, thank _you_." Was the reply. "Stop by again should you wish."

The pair left, the male Khajiit looking at his companion. "What?" Dar' asked as they walked back to Whiterun. "It's not like I need the place so badly that I'd kick the guy out. I'm glad someone's using it actually."

They got on the wagon and headed back to Windhelm, the female Khajiit stretching before taking her bow from her back, polishing it. Inigo admired the weapon, from the gold on the tips to the strange sections on the shaft. "What are those-sights?" he asked, watching her look up. "Yes, which one is used depends on how the bow is held-it's been helpful to have." She ran her hands over the wood. "A gift from my father-wanted me to have a proper bow, not some crudely-made thing. Had it most of my life."

"Know the feeling-this bow was my mother's and my blade belongs to my father and brother-that is a story for another time however."

She nodded, relaxing for a bit. "Inigo," she began. "You don't have to fight with me in this war if you don't want to-you're welcome to return to Riften and wait for me."

The blue-furred male looked over at her. "With all the trouble you've been getting into? I'm sticking by you."

Dar' chuckled before turning serious. "I just don't want anything to happen to you-especially over something I chose to do."

Inigo grinned. "Thank you for asking my opinion." He said. "But it's my choice to stay with you."

She leaned back. "I'd love to build a house of my own at some point-in the forest if I had my way."

"That would be fun-would I be welcome there?"

"Inigo, you are always welcome under my roof. I don't know where our path will end, but I hope you'll be there when it does."

(A.N.: Little more AU-plus Drelas doesn't do much in the game. I was trying to think of where the farm Dar'Mora grew up on was and decided Drelas's cottage would fit the bill)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The month had just changed and the pair had just finished building the house Dar' had wanted-having gotten a plot of land from Dengeir of Stuhn for helping him become Jarl of Falkreath again and liberating his hold from Imperial control. Now she sat on one of the porches with paper, ink and a quill, reading the letter she had just received from her parents and smiling before looking off towards Whiterun, remembering that day.

-*Flashback*-

She stood by and listened to Balgruuf and Vignar Grey-Mane argue before the now former Jarl turned to her. "And you-a Stormcloak. I thought better of you."

Inigo saw her tense up and whispered something to Galmar, he and Ralof nodding as the female Khajiit lit into him. "And I once thought better of _you_!" was her reply, her green eyes flashing in the light. "I have suffered your actions whenever I did work in the Hold-the final straw was when you _accused_ me of lying about Helgen!" She caught movement and drew her bow, nocking an arrow and aiming it at Irileth as she continued, her eyes having gone as hard as jade. "Vignar is right-this place is no longer yours and if it was my choice I would do a _lot_ worse to you, you pompous fool! I _gladly_ took this mission because it gave me a chance to pay back everything you've done to my family. I have not forgotten that little tax increase that forced my parents off their farm and out of their home! Now _you_ are the one being kicked out and by the Divines you _deserve_ it!"

She holstered her bow and arrow. "Inigo stopped me from going off on you before, but this time he knew I was not going to be stopped."

Balgruuf stared at her open-mouthed at what had just a few minutes prior been a fierce but quiet Khajiit, hearing her speak once more. "I'll go let Ulfric know of our victory here Galmar," she went on. "I'll leave it to you and Ralof to take out the _trash_."

At the sound of chuckling from her companions, she turned on her heel and left with the other Khajiit, stopping at the Temple of Kynareth and donating a large sum to help with those who needed relief due to what had happened before heading back to Windhelm, a satisfied smile on her face from what she had just helped to happen.

-*End Flashback*-

Dar' shook herself, looking down at the paper in front of her and dipping her quill in her ink before starting to write.

 _Middas, 10 Hearthfire, 4E 201_

 _Dearest Mother and Father,_

 _I received your letter today-it was good to hear from you. I'm glad the farm is doing well. I will have more about that in a moment. I've joined up with the Stormcloaks and one of our first targets was Whiterun. I had not forgotten about how the taxes Balgruuf levied forced us to leave the farm-which is now in the hands of a Dark Elf named Drelas (I've given him full use of the cottage with the provision that should something happen to me or Inigo, he bury our bodies under those two pine trees). The poor man thought I was going to kick him out, but I have no use for it-I have a new home Inigo and I built on one of the lakes called Lakeview Manor-I'm writing from you there. Anyways, after we took Dragonsreach, Balgruuf thought to chastise_ me _for being a Stormcloak-I told him exactly what I thought of him and his actions-seems only fitting that one of the people he kicked out got to kick_ him _from his home, don't you think? Vignar Grey-Mane is Jarl now, and a sight better than Balgruuf. I hope to chat with him a bit over the tax issue at a later date-I doubt anything can be done, but it wouldn't hurt to check. My companions in the Stormcloaks are good to me-they see me as one of them and not just a Khajiit-something that I wasn't expecting. Many of them have lost family to the Thalmor, and that seems to drive me harder to take them out when I can. My enemies think I'm quiet and shy-something I use to great effect and to my advantage. The man I report to is friendly enough, even though I did tackle him for calling me a 'cat'-seemed impressed I was able to take him down. If you hear talk of someone called_ 'Dovahkiin' _or 'Dragonborn', you'll be hearing about your own daughter-apparently I can Shout like the Nords in the old tales. The Greybeards wish to see me-I'll head out that way soon. Anyways, Inigo's waving to me for us to head out-there's more to do to win this war. Markarth will be our next stop._

Raj ahziss shal _,_

 _Your Clever Shadow._

She reread her letter before folding it and sealing it with wax, writing who and where it went before putting her quill and ink away. The pair headed out, finding a courier and paying him to deliver it, watching him take the letter and nod before running off. Inigo inhaled the air, exhaling in content. "You seem in better spirits." He intoned as they walked, watching her look over. "It was good to hear from them," was the reply. "I do miss them but they are doing well now."

The pair chatted as they walked across the tundra, reaching the camp in question and speaking to Galmar. She grinned at the task ahead of her: breaking into places she wasn't supposed to be in was a passion of hers and she knew this would be easy for her. Dar' led the way to Markarth, the two of them taking out some Forsworn and others along their path before reaching it. As they entered, however, they walked right into a situation. The female Khajiit lunged at the man about to attack another, latching onto him and snapping his neck before getting up, looking at the woman and calming her. She moved off, blinking at a man that bumped into her and passed her a note before the pair headed for the keep, sticking the note in her pack. As she thought, it was a piece of cake to slip into the steward's room while he was there, easily snagging the amulet before closing the door and waking the man, blackmailing him for information. Inigo grinned as they left and headed back. "That was impressive." He said after they were out of the city, watching her grin. "I've always been good at sneaking into places and doing that," she replied. "Though I try to limit myself to those who were rich. It's a favorite pastime to slip in, take a few things, then fence it and give some of the gold to those who actually deserved it. The Battle-Born Clan in Whiterun is a favorite target of mine-in fact, I think they're just about due once more."

"Why not take another mark or two as well?" came the question, the male Khajiit watching his companion look over at him before continuing. "Go after Chillfurrow Farm and Battle-Born Farm-at the very least it might shut up that ignorant Redguard and give you a second place to nail your usual target."

Dar' thought for a moment. "The Battle-Born house needs a pick lightly bent to the right about two inches from the tip," she muttered, remembering. "Their farm needs a slight twist to the left. For Chillfurrow I think it's a straight pick." She raised an eyebrow at his gaze. "What? I used to pick them for fun so I would know in case I wanted to leave money for those who needed it-I can pretty much get into almost every house in Whiterun, or, in the case of the families in question, rob them blind. If I know Olfrid, he'll be trying to cause problems for the Jarl."

"I suppose burning him out of..." Inigo began before seeing her look. "I was kidding Dar'-I promise. A good clean-out does sound in order."

"Eorlund and his family have been good to me." She replied. "He's the one that usually bought the pelts I'd sell. The extra meat I'd sell to the Bannered Mare or some of the citizens that wished it. I didn't do the second one all that often mind you-didn't want to anger Anoriath. Any horns I didn't use I would sell to Arcadia."

"Sounds like you did well for yourself." The male Khajiit said as they reached the camp, Dar' letting Galmar know what they had found before being sent to meet up with the men. The group easily overwhelmed the Imperials and captured the cart, the pair heading back to the old Nord. Their next target was Fort Sungard-that fight taking a toll on them as the Imperials just seemed to keep coming. They managed to get them down, staring at the bodies in the yard, Dar' dropping her hood and wiping the blood from her face, seeing the arrows lodged in the padding of her armor. She grumbled, using the knowledge she had to slip the arrows out of the cuirass before heading inside to remove it, checking herself for wounds and healing the scratch she got from one of the arrows managing to go through the padding before slipping her armor back on, coming out. The Khajiit knelt by one of their comrades, helping the battle-maiden healer tend to him after drinking a couple potions to regain her strength. Inigo touched her shoulder after a bit. "Don't overdo it Dar'-I _really_ don't want to have to report to Ulfric you passed out again."

She smiled wearily at him, slowly getting up. "It's late-we'll make camp for the night and start in the morning."

"Or you could just use the barracks here," one of the Stormcloaks chimed in. "Plenty of beds in the Muster. And you know something-'Bone-Breaker' really doesn't suit you. With your white fur I think the name 'Snow-Hammer' would be better-at least for now."

The Khajiit headed inside, the blue-furred male helping his companion lay down before doing the same.

-*Timeskip*-

The next morning found the pair up bright and early, Dar'Mora using the crafting area to repair her armor as she looked at her companion. "Would you be willing to do a little dragon hunting on the way back?" she checked her supplies. "I need about two more sets of scales for the armor. I know where we can find one too-near Korvanjund."

"I would feel better were you to have some better armor Dar'," was the reply. "But we should probably forge it back at the Manor."

She nodded as she went and got changed, hearing shouting and running outside. "Or we can just take this dragon down." The female Khajiit said as she drew her bow and fired at the creature with the other Stormcloaks, managing to get it to land before they all attacked. The dragon died, Dar' feeling the soul go to her and sighed before collecting what she needed, looking at her comrades. "Thank you for the help." She said, putting the scales and bones into her pack before shouldering it and moving off, hearing them move around the skeleton to examine it. "We can just head back to the Manor now." She went on, Inigo grinning at her. "I think I'm getting used to this...perversion of nature thing you do with dragon souls." He replied as they moved, reaching it about midday. They went inside, the female Khajiit grabbing some leather and iron from her crafting chest and heading into the basement to work.

Inigo relaxed outside in the sun, looking up after a few hours as the door opened, Dar' coming out in her new armor and blushing faintly, watching him stare. "Wow...he said, noticing the new bow on her back. "Dragonbone?"

She nodded. "The bow my father gave me will always be dear to me, but I thought it was time for something a bit stronger. I've given it a place of honor on the weapon rack in my bedroom and I'll probably pass it on to my children if I have any." She looked down at the thought.

"I can see you with a litter Dar'," he said. "You just need to find the right one."

"I want to be loved for who I _am_ , not because I'm the Dragonborn or any other title. If they can't respect that, then no deal."

He chuckled. "Until then, I'm sticking with you." Was the reply as they got in the carriage, asking Gunjar to take them to Windhelm. As they rattled along, Dar' took out the notebook she kept with her, going over a few things before taking out some charcoal, working on something. The male Khajiit raised an eyebrow as she glanced at him for a moment before returning to what she was doing. "What are you up to?" he asked. The reply came when they were half-way to their destination when she put the stick of charcoal away and turned the book around, revealing a drawing of him, complete with raised eyebrow. "Whoa...you can draw?"

"I sketch mostly." Was the reply as she showed him some of her other work, the drawings exact. "I also use it for notes-been keeping track of the dragons. Might be interesting if I could get them to just speak with me instead of attacking all the time-think of what we could learn."

"A _dariit_ and a scholar rolled into one." Inigo chuckled. "Maybe you'll find such a dragon Dar'."

She reattached the notebook to her belt, smirking. "Maybe one day." She blinked. "Maybe Ulfric could help translate what I took from that wall-or at least point me in a direction."

The wagon pulled up and they got out, thanking Gunjar before heading into the city. They entered the palace, Ulfric looking up at them and congratulating them, listening to what the Khajiit asked after giving the next assignment. "I can try-it's been a number of years since I've seen the writing."

She took her notebook from her belt, opening it up and handing it to him. "This was on a wall in Bleak Falls Barrow-there was a strange light coming from one of the words."

The Nord blinked before looking over the inscription. "'HET NOK FaaL VahLOK  
DeiNMaaR DO DOVAahGOLZ ahRK aaN FUS DO UNSLaaD RahGOL ahRK VULOM.'" He thought for a moment. "If I remember right, the translation would be 'Here lies the guardian-Keeper of Dragonstone And a force of unending Rage and darkness'. If you're interested in knowing more, there's a book about the language you should try and find called 'Dragon Language: Myth no More' that talks about it. The Greybeards could probably teach you as well, or you might gain the abilities from dragons you take down."

Dar' went to take the book, blushing as he happened to turn the page and see the sketch she had done of him, watching him look up at her. "You have a good eye for detail young one." He handed it back, watching her put it into a pouch for safekeeping. "Thank you Ulfric for translating that for me."

"It was interesting to see if I could-a challenge. If you find any others, I'd enjoy trying to help-the war doesn't allow for much else and this was a welcome diversion."

He watched the pair go, chuckling to himself. "Khajiit in body, dragon in soul, and Nord at heart." He looked at his steward. "What do you think of her Jorleif?"

Jorleif looked at the Jarl. "I think everyone expected the Dragonborn to be a Nord, not a female Khajiit. She's pleasant to be around as long as one doesn't rouse her temper. The one she travels with, Inigo, is different, but you can tell he wishes to protect her. That armor of hers and the bow-were those..."

"Dragonscale and Dragonbone? Yes...she did a good job with them too."

(A.N.: bit of a longer one this time. I figured since Ulfric knew how to shout, he'd be able to translate the dragon language-though it's been many years since he'd seen it.

Ta'agra translations:

Raj ahziss shal-All my love

Dariit-theif)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

They reached Morthal via carriage, heading through town and up into the hills, finding the camp easily. Galmar eyed her armor, grinning. "Made yourself some better armor eh?" he asked. "I understand why you liked your old set, but fighting men is not like hunting beasts and leather may work for the few odd bandits, but not for people trained to fight. It suits you Snow-Hammer."

He explained the mission, Dar' listening carefully before they headed across the marsh towards the East Empire Trading Company, swimming the river and getting out onto the docks. "Why don't we head into Solitude," Inigo said. "Maybe we can find some people to help."

His companion chuckled, leading the way up the hill and into the city, heading into the apothecary and buying a few ingredients, the owner, Angeline Morrard, looking at her. "Tell me, have you been to Whiterun before?" She asked, her gaze hopeful. The female Khajiit blinked at her. "I have actually-might I ask the reason for your question?"

"My daughter, Fura-she was stationed there. Have you seen her?"

Dar' was suddenly glad of her white fur, feeling like it would have paled at the question otherwise. "No, sadly I have not. If you wish, however, I could speak with the Captain here."

"Oh would you? I've been so worried about her and Aldis won't tell me anything."

Inigo looked at her. "We'll go right now-he's passing the door." He said, the pair heading out. The white-furred feline went up to the man. "Captain Aldis?" she asked, watching him look at her. "I've come to ask on behalf of Angeline about her daughter-is there any news?"

"Generally such information is need-to-know." He said gruffly, eyeing her.

"I think, as her mother, she deserves to know. Would _you_ want your parents not to know what happened to you if _your_ commander wouldn't tell them?"

He sighed. "I've...been trying to find the time and place to let her know." He replied in a defeated voice. "And you're right. The skirmishes there have been violent. The Whiterun legate, he needed to know the Stormcloak positions. He sent out a party to scout the area. They happened upon a large force... I'm told none of them made it back. Private Morrard-Angeline's daughter-was in that scouting party. She needs to be told-would you tell her this for me?"

Dar' bowed her head. "I shall Captain." She turned and went inside with her companion, looking at Angeline sadly. "I...have news of your daughter," she said.

"You got Aldis to tell you something?"

"Angeline," she began, shaking her head and starting over. "Mrs. Morrard, I'm sorry...she's gone."

"I told her." The old woman said. "I told her the Imperial army would kill her. That this was a war of Jarls and Imperial Generals and we had no part in it. She just wouldn't hear it. I can't thank you-not for this, but you've done me a service."

The white-furred feline lowered her hood, going around the counter and gently enfolding the grief-stricken mother in a hug. "I am truly sorry Mrs. Morrard." She said softly, letting her sob against her chestplate. "May her spirit rest in Sovngarde."

Angeline looked at her, wiping her eyes with some cloth before stepping back. "Might I ask the names of those who were kind enough to do an old woman a favor?"

"I am Dar'Mora," came the reply. "And my companion here is Inigo." She took the packet of herbs she was going to purchase, paying for them before putting them in her pack, raising her hood once more as the woman gave a weak smile. "Then I thank you Dar'Mora and Inigo. You two take care all right? I...need some time."

The two Khajiit left the shop, looking at each other as they headed out of town. "That was...painful Inigo," Dar'Mora intoned as they headed towards Dragon Bridge. "I don't remember ever meeting Fura during the battle, but still..."

Inigo touched her shoulder gently. "I understand Dar'-you handled it well though."

She sighed, reaching the town and heading into the Four Shields Tavern, managing to persuade Faida to tell her where the courier was. They left afterwards, the female Khajiit shaking herself out of her mood. "While I feel for Angeline, that's not going to stop me." She said after they crossed the bridge, her companion realizing her fighting spirit had returned as they moved along, spotting the man. Dar' drew her bow, looking down the sight before letting her arrow fly, nailing him in the head. She went over, grabbing the documents and her arrow before they headed back towards camp. They took out a few more Imperial soldiers and a couple bandits along the way, reaching the camp and delivering the package, heading out with the forged ones and taking them to Morthal to the Legate there, barely managing to keep a look of distaste off her face. She grinned as he paid her 5 Septims, easily lifting his coin purse when he turned from her. Inigo chuckled as they headed for Galmar. "Nicely done." He said. "You certainly live up to your name."

The other Khajiit smirked, the pair reaching camp as she gave some coin to her comrades before walking into the old Nord's tent, getting sent to Fort Snowhawk.

(A.N.: Bit of a filler chapter here-next chapter will deal with the end of the Civil War, aftermath and the beginning of the Main Quest)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The end of the month of Hearthfire found them at Castle Dour, Dar' ranting at Tullius and berating him for his men's actions against her at Darkwater Crossing and Helgen before using the blade Ulfric gave her to lop off _his_ head. She followed him outside and listened to his speech, Inigo propping her up so she wouldn't collapse. The Nord noticed this, giving the Khajiit instructions to take her to rest. She passed out as soon as they were in the carriage, not remembering much before waking in her bed in Breezehome several days later, her friend helping her drink a potion. She glanced down, seeing she was wearing a set of plain clothes with her armor nearby. "Where..."

"Whiterun." Was the reply. "Arcadia mixed up a couple rejuvenation potions at her shop for you and Danica's been by as well."

Dar' slowly stood up, stretching her body before looking at him. "Thank you Inigo-it was smarter to come here than go to Lakeview. I actually need to go speak with Vignar about something." She went over to her wardrobe, looking through it and taking something out. "I've never noticed this." She said.

"Gift from Ulfric," was the reply. "Said the thane of any hold should look the part."

He left the room so she could change, watching her come out with a blush on her cheeks. "It suits you."

The outfit was blue with a pair of dark pants and brown fur over her shoulders with a short cloak. She braided her hair, leaving two areas she secured with strips of leather along the sides. She fastened a dagger made of Dragonbone to her hip before heading out, Inigo following after changing into some deep blue fine clothes and boots, taking his sword with him. They headed up the street, making quite the dashing pair, only to be stopped by Nazeem, the Redguard glaring at them. "Savages-out of the way. I swear..." he spat.

"Shut up." The male Khajiit shot back.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I said 'shut up'. Now, scurry away before I lose my temper."

"I don't have to take this from the likes of you."

Dar' covered her face with one hand as her companion growled at the man, sending him fleeing while calling for help. "I think he wet himself." She heard him say, lowering her hand and staring at him before looking over at the Stormcloak guard near the market, watching him shrug. "The man's a fool if he can't tell who you are to this city." He said, grinning at her. "We know better than to pick a fight with you-well, most of us do anyways. Got a couple new recruits, but the two of you should have no issues. Good day ma'am."

She nodded to him before the pair headed up the steps towards Dragonsreach, turning off to speak to Danica, who was sitting outside. "Thank you for all you've done my friend." She said, the Nord looking up. "Dar'Mora," came the reply. "Good to see you awake finally. We were starting to worry that you wouldn't."

Dar' handed her some gold for services rendered. "I don't think it's Kynareth's wish I die just yet-She has more for me to do before my final rest I think."

The woman chuckled softly, watching them go up the steps. "Kynareth guide those two...wherever they go." She murmured.

The Khajiit opened the door to Dragonsreach, letting her eyes adjust to the light within before moving off, waving to Farengar before approaching the throne and bowing. "Greetings my Jarl." She said, watching him look up and grin. "Dar'Mora," he said, looking at her. "What can I do for you?"

She exhaled, grabbing a chair and bringing it over before sitting down. "Vignar, you are aware of the circumstances as to why my parents left their farm correct-that the taxes levied by Balgruuf forced them out?"

"You are seeking repayment then?"

"Maybe a little. However, my main concern is the dark elf that's taken up residence in the old place. I would ask he be left alone."

Vignar grinned at her before taking a pouch of about 300 Septims. "Here Dar'Mora-I think this will cover it. Also..." he reached behind the chair and pulled out a blade. "Your thaneship is restored. This is Dovahfeyn-I had Eorlund do up something special."

Dar' put the coin away before taking the greatsword, looking over it before sighting the blade, a look of appreciation on her face. "Amazing. Never been one for a two-handed weapon beyond the bow, but I really should learn."

"If you can use that Dragonbone one I've seen you with, you shouldn't have too much trouble with this. Speaking of that, my brother wants to see what you forged-he's quite interested in taking a look."

She chuckled. "That's just like him-wants to see something new when he hears about it. I actually have a few pelts saved up I've been meaning to bring over-it'll make Lydia happy to get them out of Breezehome I bet." She smiled, remembering when she came up and showed him the repairs Oengul had done.

-*Flashback*-

"So, who'd you have work on my armor lass?" Eorlund Grey-Mane said after looking at her, watching her dig out some pelts from her bag and taking them after she held them out.

"It wasn't my doing Eorlund." Was the reply. "I had been injured and Jarl Ulfric took them to Oengul War-Anvil while I was unconscious."

She sighed as he looked over the repairs and reinforcements that been done and added, nodding. "You tell him he did a good job-I could tell by the work it wasn't your doing-you've never added extra to it. Have you given thought to new armor at all Dar'Mora?"

"I have actually," Dar' said. "Been thinking of going with Dragonscale-got quite a few saved up."

"That would be strong and flexible." The old smith said. "I'd love to see a set of that-hasn't been made in a very long time."

"Could you take a look at my bow Eorlund?" she asked, holding it out. "I think it might need to be restrung and the sight mount has been a bit loose."

He took it carefully, going over it before mending the sights and restringing the weapon. "You have a good eye Dar'-this was getting frayed. Might want to look into getting a new one at some point-I know it's special to you, but if you're going to be fighting with the Stormcloaks, you're going to want something stronger."

I'll take that under advisement." She replied, taking out some gold and watching him wave it off. "Fair trade my dear-the pelts for the work done."

-*End Flashback*-

Dar' grinned, slowly getting up and moving the chair back, slipping the sheath with the blade over her shoulder. "Thank you Vignar," she said, bowing slightly before she and Inigo left, heading for the inn for a drink. They spotted Nazeem down in the market as they passed the Gildergreen, watching him flee when he saw them. The white-furred Khajiit shook her head before heading for Arcadia's Cauldron and going inside. Arcadia looked up from what she was working on, smiling at her. "Good to see you my friend," she said, eyeing her. "I take it the potions helped?"

Inigo nodded. "I believe they did-between your potions and Danica's healing Dar' is on her way to a full recovery."

"I'm glad to hear..." they looked up as the door opened, one of the men looking ill. "Dar' could you get me a potion of cure disease from behind the counter?" The woman asked, watching her go and get the vial, removing the top and helping him drink before sitting him in a chair, her healing magic coming out and helping him.

"How are you feeling Drengar?" the Khajiit asked after finishing, remembering him from the battle here in Whiterun. "How did you get sick?"

"I was out in the rain last night," Drengar Whetted-Stone replied, looking at the owner of the shop. "But thanks to you Arcadia and Stormblade here," he grinned at the blush he got from his comrade. "I will be all right." He got up, setting some gold on the counter. "I'll be sure to recommend you should the others need a potion."

"I do sell more than just healing ones, should you require them." Came the reply as the trio watched him go. "I think we may have just made a convert." She added, explaining how the soldiers seemed to see her shop."

"He must have saw me come in and knew I wouldn't frequent a place like that." Dar' said, setting some gold down on the pile. "For the potions you made me."

"If you wish to make them yourself, it's just garlic, juniper berries and Nordic barnacle."

"Thank you Arcadia-I usually make up healing potions on my own, but those would be quite handy in a pinch."

"What do you use for your potions if I might ask?"

"Wheat, blue mountain flowers and swamp fungal pods if I need a bit of shock resistance. It's a bit strange, I know, but useful when going up against Dwarven automations-they tend to shock you."

"Interesting-I'll have to keep that grouping in mind." She waved to them as they left, looking at the wares in the market. "Hello Dar'," Carlotta Valentina said, watching her come over. The Khajiit smiled gently at her, grinning as her daughter Mila hugged her, the little girl staring up at Inigo shyly. He chuckled, patting her head gently and causing her to giggle as his companion bought some fruit, handing her some coin as her purchases were put into a basket that she took gratefully, moving off after the little girl moved away, getting some meat from Anoriath. "How have your hunts been?" she asked, watching him grin. "Been going well," was the reply. "Good to see you back out and around Dar'-how have you been doing?"

"I've been all right-resting up at the moment."

"So I've heard. Good to see you up and about though. Oh, and my brother has those arrows you ordered-you may want to stop over and see him over at the Huntsman before he decides to sell them."

Dar' chuckled, leading the way down the hill before heading up the steps and into the shop mentioned, the Bosmer male behind the counter glancing up before the three of them heard a yelp. "Nazeem's going to be like that for a while." She said. "He managed to piss off Inigo earlier. I was told you had my arrows in Elrindir?"

Elrindir reached under the counter, pulling out a bundle of arrows. "Here you are-5 score of Dragonbone Arrows-all from that one bone you gave me-it was interesting to work with to be honest." He slipped them into the quiver he had made for them, watching her stare before paying over the rest of the fee for them, along with a bit extra before drawing one out, eyeing the saw-toothed three-pronged tip before sighting the shaft. "These will go well with my new bow." She said, nodding in appreciation." Thank you Elrindir-these should keep me for quite a while."

"It was my brother's idea for the tips-any bandit that gets hit by one of those is going to feel it."

The Khajiit grinned. "It's a good choice-thank you my friend." She headed out with Inigo following. "They are certainly impressive." He said as they entered Breezehome and she set them down along with her basket, Lydia looking at it. "Ah, I can make some stew with this." The Nord woman said. "I do have to ask, those pelts you have drying..."

"Will be going to Eorlund," came the reply. "Unless you wanted a few."

"I did actually-one of the white sabre cat and that cave bear pelt."

She smiled. "They're yours my dear-and thank you for putting up with them." Dar' sat down, falling deep into thought before the stew was served. "Has everything been all right at the new place?" her housecarl asked, watching her look up. "It's been well-Rayya watches over everything for me. It's just nice to have a home here so I'm not having to stay at the inn."

"What are your plans now?"

"I should go see the Greybeards-so that'll be our next destination. Or I could go speak to that Nord in Riften-he wanted to talk to me."

"I'd go see what the Greybeards want first," was the reply. "But that's my opinion. You'll have to head over to Ivarstead. There's also the Companions here in Whiterun-they're looking for new members."

"We'll need supplies for the journey to Ivarstead-that's going to require us going through Helgen and the Jerall Mountains." Dar' got up and checked her pack by the door, grumbling. "I have some of the meat you left here set to go." Lydia said, watching her look up gratefully. "Thank you my friend." Was the reply as she headed upstairs, Inigo letting out a sigh. "I'll make sure she doesn't do anything rash Lydia." He intoned, heading up to change into his armor. They came down after 15 minutes, the housecarl having not only gotten their packs ready, but having folded up the pelts for her to take up to Eorlund, tying them so they were easier to carry. The female Khajiit grinned at her, lifting up the bundle after slipping on her pack. "You are good to me." She said before leaving, heading up to the Skyforge. The old smith blinked at the pelts that were brought up, watching her set them down. "Here my friend," she said before he circled her, eyeing the armor she was wearing before taking her bow, sighting it. "This is impressive Dar'Mora," he said, handing the weapon back and watching her holster it. "You did a fine job on the armor as well-it's a thing of beauty." He handed her some gold for the pelts after untying the bundle and looking them over. "You always have good quality furs Dar'-I don't know how you do it. Some of these I'll take home-I've been wanting to make a fur cloak for Fralia."

Dar' smiled, putting the coin away before waving to him and heading out with Inigo. "High Hrothgar, here we come..." she murmured, the other Khajiit grinning.

(A.N.: Dovahfeyn means 'Dragon's Bane')


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

The trip out to Ivarstead was a long one, or seemed that way to Dar'. The pair made it through the mountains before setting up camp by an old shack. The morning after found them awakening to rain, packing up everything and moving on. The female Khajiit dove into the river outside Ivarstead to see about catching some fish, noticing a satchel near a skeleton and bringing it up, finding a necklace and some alchemy ingredients. They headed into the inn, the owner pointing them to the local beggar named Narfi. Dar' returned the necklace, letting him know his sister was gone and getting some more ingredients as a thank you before they headed for the bridge. They got some supplies for the Greybeards from a man named Klimmek and promising to deliver them before heading up the mountain. Inigo walked with her, keeping an eye on his friend as they took down a couple trolls, both keeping their heads down. Dar' reached into a pouch, taking out two pairs of goggles and handing him a pair, putting the other over her eyes. "These should help." She called, watching him put them on and nodding to her as they continued, finally reaching High Hrothgar, depositing the supplies in the chest at the foot of the stairs before climbing up to the door, opening it and going inside with him. The pair removed their goggles and face covers, looking around as an old man approached them. Dar' bowed to him, dropping the hood she was wearing and looking at him with bright green eyes. "So, a Dragonborn appears at the turning of the age." The man said to her, bidding her to shout and staggering before coming back over. "Welcome Dragonborn. I am Master Arngeir."

He answered her questions calmly before beginning her training. Inigo sat down and watched them, smiling at her progress. The group went outside, testing her on a new shout before sending her to retrieve a horn from the tomb of Jurgen Windcaller, the pair being attacked by strange people and reading the note one of them carried before heading to Ustengrav.

-Timeskip*-

Three days later, the pair entered Riverwood, Inigo ranting. "Stupid tomb full of stupid zombies and no stupid horn at the end of it all." He growled. "What a waste of time that was."

Dar' eyed him. "I know Inigo-but I honestly don't think it was the Greybeards doing." Was the reply as they headed into the inn, looking around. She went over to the innkeeper, renting the attic room that had been mentioned in the note, going into the room indicated before the same woman came in. "So you're the Dragonborn I've been hearing so much about." She said. "I think you're looking for this." She handed her the horn. "We need to talk-follow me."

The pair followed the woman. "Orgnar-hold down the bar for a moment." She said.

"Right Delphine." Came the reply as they entered a room, Inigo shutting the door before she opened a wardrobe, a false panel opening as well. "This way."

They went down the stairs, the woman Delphine walking around a table and looking at the female Khajiit. "The Greybeards seem to think you're Dragonborn," she said. "I hope they're right."

"You took the horn?" came the question.

"Surprised?" came the reply. "Guess I'm getting pretty good at my harmless innkeeper act."

"I was expecting someone...unlike you-maybe taller."

"Good. The whole point of being in hiding is to appear something you're not."

"Well, here I am. Speak your mind."

"I didn't go to all this trouble on a whim," the woman said with a bit of exasperation in her voice. "I needed to be sure it wasn't a Thalmor trap." At the sight of the felines baring their fangs slightly, she continued quickly. "I am not your enemy. I gave you the horn, now I'm hoping you'll hear me out."

"That was not aimed at you Delphine." Dar' said. "We just don't like Thalmor. Do go on, I'm listening."

"Like I said in my note," Delphine said in a relieved voice. "I've heard you might be Dragonborn. I'm part of a group that's been looking for you...well, someone _like_ you, for a very long time. _If_ you really _are_ Dragonborn, that is. Before I tell you anymore, I need to know I can trust you."

Inigo snarled, opening his mouth to say something before his friend touched his arm. "I get the feeling she's taken a big risk revealing this to us-let's finish hearing her out." She turned back. "He's still a bit sore about going through that dungeon for nothing but your note I'm afraid. Why are you looking for a Dragonborn?

"We remember what most don't-that the Dragonborn is the ultimate dragonslayer. You're the only one that can kill a dragon permanently by devouring its soul. Can you do it? Can you devour a dragon's soul?"

"Yes," was the reply. "That's how I learned of my ability."

"Good. And you'll have a chance to prove it soon enough."

"It seems you are keeping more from me. What do you know of this?"

"Dragons aren't just coming back, they're coming back to life. They weren't gone somewhere for all these years. They were dead, killed off by my predecessors. Now something's happening to bring them back to life. And I need you to help me stop it."

"Do you _hear_ yourself?" the female Khajiit asked, raising an eyebrow as she folded her arms. "You speak like a madwoman."

The woman chuckled at her comment. "You know," she said. "I said almost the same thing to a colleague of mine. Turns out he was right and I was wrong."

"What makes you think dragons are coming back to life?"

"I know they are-I've gone to their burial mounds and found them empty-and I've figured out where the next one will come back to life. We're going to go there and kill that dragon. If we succeed, I'll tell you everything you want to know."

"So, where are we headed?" The blue-furred Khajiit asked, raising an eyebrow as well as she looked at him. "Kynesgrove. There's an ancient burial mound near there. If we can get there before it happens, maybe we can find out how to stop it."

"I know of that mound," the other Khajiit said. "High on the hill east of the village."

"Good, good. Then we won't have to search for it if you know. We should get moving-there's no time to waste."

"Let's go kill a dragon then-make haste."

"I need to get into my travelling gear-give me a few moments and I'll meet you upstairs."

The pair went upstairs, Delphine meeting them in a set of leather armor. "That's better," she said with a smile. "Let's get on the road to Kynesgrove."

The three of them headed out, taking the road toward their destination.

(A.N.: Another little filler chapter. I've been trying _not_ to go dialogue-heavy on this, but that's about to change)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

When they reached Kynesgrove, a sudden blizzard came up, a woman coming from the inn and running up to them. "No, you don't want to go up there!" she cried. "A dragon...it's attacking!"

"Please calm yourself," Dar' said, looking at her. "Where is the dragon now?"

"It flew over the town and landed on the old dragon mound."

The Khajiit let out a hiss before running up the hill with Delphine. "We're too late it seems." She intoned, looking towards the mound.

"Lorkhan's eyes!" the Breton woman shot back as she saw it. "Look at that big bastard! Keep your head down-let's see what it does."

They reached the top of the hill, the dragon from Helgen speaking in a language they couldn't understand before shouting at the mound. "This is worse than I thought." Delphine muttered as the ground erupted and a skeletal dragon crawled out, its flesh returning to it. " _Ful_ , _losei Dovahkiin? Zu'u koraav nid nol dov do hi_." He said to her, seeing her stare at him with a snarl on her face. "You do not even know our tongue, do you?" he said so she could understand. "Such arrogance, to dare take for yourself the name of Dovah."

The black dragon turned to the other. " _Sahloknir, krii daar joorre_." He said before flying off, the other launching into the air. "I am Sahloknir!" he roared. "Hear my Voice and despair!"

"I do not despair, nor will I!" Dar' roared back, flames coming from her mouth as she drew her bow and began shooting, Inigo and Delphine helping her to bring the creature down. "I'll be damned," the Breton said. "You did it." she started to move forward, the male Khajiit stopping her before nodding towards his friend, watching her absorb the soul as the dragon went back to its skeletal state, Dar' walking over to them after snagging some scales and bones, putting them in her pack. "So you really are..." the other woman said in an awestruck voice. Blinking at the looks she got from the two felines. "I owe you some answers, don't I?" she said finally. "Whatever you want to know-nothing held back."

The female Khajiit asked several questions, mentioning that she had seen the black dragon at Helgen. "So what's our next move?" she intoned at last, watching Delphine stare at her. "The first thing we need to do is figure out who's behind the dragons. The Thalmor are our best lead. If they aren't involved, they'll know who is. I don't have anything solid to back that up, but that's what my gut's telling me."

The reply was a nod. "I'll meet you back at Riverwood then-I need to head over to Riften before returning." The pair moved off, Inigo looking at her. "So Delphine's a Blade eh?" he said as they reached Riften Stables. "She didn't seem all that sharp to me."

Dar' stared at him before bursting into laughter, removing her goggles to wipe her eyes. "By the Divines Inigo," she said as they stopped to rest. "How long have you been waiting to use _that_ one?"

The other Khajiit grinned, watching her yawn before helping her over to a clear area nearby, setting up camp among the trees, seeing her start the campfire. She cooked up some stew, seeing a couple of the guards come over from the smell and allowing them a bowlful as the pair ate before curling up on their bedrolls.

-*Timeskip*-

The next morning they packed up and went into the city, finding the Nord that wanted to speak to her. He told her his name was Brynjolf and what he wanted her to do. Dar' mentally shook her head, purposely screwing up before returning to him and hearing him tell her to head for the Ragged Flagon in the Ratway, slyly returning the ring to the Argonian she had stolen it from before heading down. "I only steal from those who deserve it Inigo," she said in a low voice. "That's why I screwed up-because it wasn't right."

Inigo smirked, following her into the Ragged Flagon. They met up with Brynjolf again, getting their assignment before heading out. She hit Haelga happily, managing to bluff Bersi before heading into the Bee and Barb. The female Argonian glared at her, handing over the money before blinking, Dar' handing her a pouch with twice the gold and nodding to her with a smirk. "You're helping us?" the reptilian hissed quietly. "Why?"

"Just because I'm doing this doesn't mean I don't care Keerava." Came the quiet reply. "And besides, I was only like that to Haelga because something about that woman rubs my fur the wrong way."

Keerava grinned slightly, showing her sharp teeth. "Ain't that the truth?" She said before raising her voice a little "And tell Brynjolf I shouldn't have said what I did-it was a misunderstanding." She added with a wink, watching the pair leave and smiling to herself. 'I pray to the Hist she doesn't get in trouble for this,' the Argonian thought.

Dar' headed back down to the Flagon, dropping off the payments and following Bryn into a second area, getting the same feeling from Mercer Frey that she had gotten from Haelga, nodding before leaving the back way, looking at Inigo. "Let's head back to Riverwood," she intoned, heading for the stables and taking the carriage back where they needed to go, chatting between themselves.

-*Timeskip*-

The pair entered the Sleeping Giant, Delphine meeting them. "You're here," she said. "Come with me."

She led the way downstairs, looking at them. "I've figured out a way to get you into the embassy." She went on, seeing Dar' look at her. "Didn't take you all that long, did it?" came the question, the Breton sighing slightly. "Been at this a long time Dar'Mora _._ While the Thalmor have been looking for me, I've been watching them. I need you to head up to the Winking Skeever in Solitude-I have a wood elf contact there waiting."

"Can he be trusted?" Inigo asked.

"Don't worry about Malborn." Delphine said, looking at him. "He's not a dangerous character like you, but he hates the Thalmor at least as much as us. He's a wood elf-the Thalmor wiped out his family back in Valenwood during one of their purges that we never hear about. Luckily they don't know who he really is, or he wouldn't be serving drinks at the Ambassador's parties."

The female Khajiit looked at her companion. "Inigo, I should probably do this one alone." She said, seeing his orange-red eyes fix on her. "Would you be all right staying here at the inn until I return? That is, if it's all right with you Delphine."

The Breton nodded. "He's welcome to," she said, watching as she was handed 20 gold for the use of a room for a couple days. "I will meet you up there at Katla's Farm after you talk to Malborn." She added, the pair heading out. "Be careful Dar'." Inigo murmured as he watched them go, heading up to see if he could be any help to Orgnar.

(A.N.: Took a few creative liberties with a couple of things-I love being part of the Thieves Guild but _hated_ angering Keerava. Also, I always got a kick out of the line Inigo says after the quest listed below and really wanted to include it.

Dragon Translations:

Ful, losei Dovahkiin? Zu'u koraav nid nol dov do hi: according to UESP, the translation means 'So, my false Dragonborn? I do not recognize you as dragon' [I won't get into literal translations here-you can find that on the page on the site for 'A Blade in the Dark']

Sahloknir, krii daar joorre _-_ Sahloknir, kill these mortals.)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Dar' returned two days later, limping slightly and grumbling. Inigo rushed over, helping her to a chair and watching her heal her leg. "What happened?" he asked, Delphine's voice overlapping with his as she came out. The Khajiit downed a healing potion, looking at them. "Just ambushed a Thalmor patrol up the road." She grinned. "Don't worry-I tossed the bodies into the woods." She got up, testing her leg. "So, what did you find out?" the Breton asked.

"The Thalmor know nothing about the dragon attacks." Dar' said, watching the woman raise an eyebrow. "Really? That seems hard to believe. You're sure about that?" she blinked at the glare she was given and went on. "You're right, you're right. I just...I was sure it must have been them. If not the Thalmor, who? Or _what_ is bringing them back?"

"I don't know Delphine," came the reply. "But they seem to be looking for someone named 'Esbern'."

"Esbern?! He's alive?!" Delphine cried. "I thought the Thalmor must have got him years ago. That crazy old man...figures the Thalmor would be on his trail, though, if they were trying to find out what's going on with the dragons."

"Mind explaining Delphine?" Inigo asked, coming out in his armor. "What do they want with this man?"

"You mean, aside from wanting to kill every Blade they can lay their hands on?" she asked, looking at them. "Esbern was one of the Blades archivists, back before the Thalmor smashed us during the Great War. He knew everything about the ancient dragonlore of the Blades. Obsessed with it, really. Nobody paid much attention back then. I guess he wasn't as crazy as we all thought."

"The Thalmor think the Blades are to blame." Dar' said.

"Ironic, right?" was the reply. "The old enemies assume that every calamity must be a plot by the other side...even so, we've got to find Esbern before they do. He'll know how to stop the dragons if anybody does. Do they know where he is?"

"They seem to think he's holed up in Riften."

"Riften, eh?" The Breton thought for a moment. "Probably down in the Ratway, then. It's where I'd go. You'd better get to Riften. Ask around the Ragged Flagon, in the Ratway. It's at least a good starting point. Oh, and when you find Esbern, you may have some trouble getting him to trust you. Just ask him where he was on the 30th of Frostfall. He'll know what it means."

The pair nodded, leaving the inn and heading to Whiterun Stables, catching the carriage to Riften. "Back to Riften once more," Inigo said as they went along. "Esbern sounds like a useful ally."

"I don't think that patrol I ran into was an accident Inigo," she replied. "Something about the whole thing...usually such patrols have three people-there were a _lot_ more-ten at least. One got a lucky hit off when I was stepping over him-bastard was playing dead."

She looked up, noticing her companion checking her leg armor. "I can't even find where you got hit..." he said, his orange-red eyes meeting her green ones. "It's like the armor repaired itself."

Dar' reached down, feeling for the hole that had to be there and finding nothing. "I have no idea Inigo," she said, shrugging. "Something to do with the nature of dragon scales maybe?"

They got out at Riften Stables, heading out into the lake to tend to something before returning to the Thieves Guild with a grin-the task had appealed to her sense of honor, plus the guy had been an Altmer and her view on his kind had taken the fore. She didn't hate all high elves-she knew that there were good and bad in every race, but the way Aringoth had begged for his life had sickened her; he had cared nothing for the men they had killed getting to him except that he didn't have to pay them anymore and was more worried about his _own_ skin. It had been all she could do _not_ to put an arrow into his throat to shut him up. She met up with Bryn, getting a new mission before asking about Esbern, the Nord eyeing her. "Yeah, I think I know your guy," he said. "He's holed up in the Ratway Warrens and paying us a lot of gold to not let anyone know." He looked up at her bright green eyes. "I'm only telling you this now Dar' because there's been some Thalmor that came through here and tried to rough us up.

The two Khajiit let out identical snarls. "Not surprised Bryn." The white furred feline intoned. "I'm going after him-could you do me a favor and see if we have any other _rats_ scurrying around down here? After all, isn't the Ratway _Guild_ turf?"

Brynjolf smirked at her wording. "Point taken lass." He said, looking at an imposing Imperial that watched the Flagon. "Dirge, check the upper area for anyone that doesn't belong and report back."

Dirge blinked, Dar' handing him a pouch with 100 Septims. "For you time Dirge," she said, the man blinking at her before grinning. "Stop back later when you're not so busy little lady," he said. "Drinks will be on me."

She blushed before heading out the back door and into the other section of the Ratway, taking out a Thalmor before he even saw them, moving through the tunnels quickly and dispatching a few more Thalmor. "I hope we find Esbern before the Thalmor do," Inigo said, looking over. "Though these seemed to be waiting for us."

"I know...and I don't like it." came the reply. "Feels too much like a trap."

They kept going, coming to a large metal door and knocking.

"Go away!" a gruff voice said as the shutter in the door was opened.

"Esbern? I'm a friend-Delphine sent me."

"Delphine?" the man asked, staring out at her and she dropped her hood as a sign of good faith, her companion doing the same. "How do you...so you've finally found her, and she led you to me. And here I am, caught like a rat in a trap."

The female Khajiit sighed. "The Blades were searching for me-I'm Dragonborn."

"What's that you said? Dragonborn? Then there's really hope after all. Let me get this unlocked."

The shutter closed, the sound of multiple locks being undone as the other feline muttered about 'crazy old men'. Finally the door opened. "Come in, quickly." Esbern said, watching them enter before closing it and asking several questions, Dar' answering them before watching him hurry about the room, Inigo peering out the shutter after moving it. "I think we have company." He said, his companion looking over. "Esbern stay here for a moment," she said, raising her hood. "We'll take out the Thalmor then head out."

He nodded, the pair rushing out of the room and taking them down before the old man came out, following behind them back to the Flagon, Dirge waiting for them. "Got another of your kind with brown fur hanging around in the main area," he said. "Black patch over one eye. Know her?"

Dar' shook her head. "She's not with the caravans-I smell a trap." She grinned at him before looking back at Esbern. "Stay behind Inigo."

She turned, blinking as the door to the Flagon burst open, the Khajiit and the Imperial charging across the area to engage the Thalmor that burst in, the other feline that was with them clawing her across the nose. "And now you pay for meddling in the affairs of the Thalmor!" she cried as her opponent staggered, an ebony arrow stopping the downward swing. Dar' stared as the other female fell to the ground before retrieving the arrow, Dirge helping her over to a chair. The old Nord came over, using a bit of magic to close the wounds before letting her clean up. "It's the best I can do," he said, watching her look up at him. "It's all right Esbern," she replied as she got up, using a quick healing spell. "I don't mind if it scars, but I think I need to start learning to fight with a shield." The white-furred female looked up at the Imperial that had helped her. "And Dirge, thank you."

He nodded, watching them leave. "Tough little thing-I'll get these bodies cleaned up and out of here."

-*Timeskip*-

The trio came up the hill into Riverwood from Whiterun, Dar' looking a little travel-worn. She rubbed at the new scars on her nose gently-they didn't hurt but she could feel where the fur was gone. "Going to take some getting used to," she muttered as they crossed the bridge, entering the Sleeping Giant Inn. Delphine looked up, hurrying over. "Delphine," Esbern said. "I...it's good to see you. It's been...a long time."

"It's good to see you, too, Esbern." Came the reply. "It's been too long, old friend. Too long." She looked over at the two Khajiit. "Well, then. You made it, safe and sound. Good. Come on, I have a place we can talk. Orgnar, hold down the bar for a minute, will you?"

"Yeah, sure." Orgnar said as she led the way downstairs, looking at them. "Now," she went on. "I assume you know about..."

"Oh yes!" the old Nord said. "Dragonborn! Indeed, yes. This changes everything, of course. There's no time to lose. We must locate...let me show you. I know I had it here, somewhere...give me...just a moment..."

He began to look for something, the other three staring. "Esbern, what..." Delphine began as he set a book on the table. "Ah! Here it is. Come, let me show you." He tapped the book. "You see, right here. Sky Haven Temple, constructed around one of the main Akaviri military camps in the Reach, during their conquest of Skyrim."

"Do you know what he's talking about?" the Breton asked the pair, Inigo shrugging as his companion shook her head, the man shushing them before going on. "This is where they built Alduin's Wall, to set down in stone all their accumulated dragonlore. A hedge against the forgetfulness of centuries. A wise and foresighted policy, in the event. Despite the far-reaching fame of Alduin's Wall at the time-one of the wonders of the ancient world-its location was lost."

"Esbern, what are you getting at?" his colleague asked in exasperation, the felines grinning.

"You mean...you don't mean to say you haven't heard of Alduin's Wall? Either of you?"

"Let's pretend we haven't." came the reply. "What's Alduin's Wall and what does it have to do with stopping the dragons?"

"Alduin's Wall was where the ancient Blades recorded all they knew of Alduin and his return." Was the explanation. "Part history, part prophecy. Its location has been lost for centuries, but I've found it again. Not lost, you see, just forgotten. The Blades archives held so many secrets...I was only able to save a few scraps..."

"So you think Alduin's Wall will tell us how to defeat Alduin?"

"Well, yes. But there's no guarantee, of course."

"Sky Haven Temple it is then. I knew you'd have something for us Esbern." Delphine looked at Dar'. "I know the area of the Reach that Esbern's talking about." She explained. "Near what's now known as Karthspire, in the Karth River canyon. We can meet you there, or all travel together. The Reach is wild country these days. The Forsworn are everywhere."

"Why don't we meet you there," the female Khajiit said after thinking about it.

"Your call. Might be safer to travel separately-attract less attention that way. Don't worry, I'll get Esbern there in one piece. We'll wait for you near Karthspire. Good luck."

The group headed up, the Breton giving the inn to Orgnar before they headed out, splitting off into pairs. Inigo smiled as they got back into the carriage at Whiterun and headed towards Markarth, Dar' having fallen asleep after getting in as he looked at the sky, thinking before moving to the other seat, gently letting his friend rest against his shoulder. They rattled on for several hours before the driver stopped, the movement waking the other feline, looking at him. "Here we are." He said, watching them dismount and head off. "Feeling better?" Inigo asked, looking at her. "Yeah," came the reply. "I was worn out."

They moved along, meeting up with Delphine and Esbern just as a dragon attacked, the group bringing it down before Dar' absorbed the soul. "Ah, the power of the dragon is yours," the old man intoned. "There can be no doubt you are the Dragonborn of prophecy."

The two Khajiit rolled their eyes, taking out the Forsworn before entering the Karthspire, the white-furred feline's knowledge of traps coming in handy before they reached a cave, the two Blades looking at a seal on the ground. Dar' grumbled, removing one of her gauntlets and cutting her palm with her Dragonbone dagger, letting the blood drip onto the seal before healing the wound, watching it come to life. "You first Dar'," Delphine said. "You should have the honor of being the first to step into Sky Haven Temple."

They went inside, Esbern commenting on the stonework before heading up the stairs into a massive chamber. "Shor's bones! Here it is!" he cried, examining it. "Alduin's Wall...so well preserved...I've never seen a finer example of early second era Akaviri sculptural relief..."

"Esbern," the other Blade snapped. "We need information, not a lecture on art history." She glanced at the two Khajiit, seeing them grinning. "You're amused by this, aren't you two?" she asked incredulously.

Her reply was a smirk, the old Nord barely paying attention to what was going on behind him as he lit a brazier. "Yes, yes. Let's see what we have..." He looked at the carvings. "Look, here is Alduin! This panel goes back to the beginning of time, when Alduin and the Dragon Cult ruled over Skyrim." He gestured to another area. "Here, the humans rebel against their dragon overlords-the legendary Dragon War. Alduin's defeat is the centerpiece of the Wall. You see, here he is falling from the sky. The Nord Tongues-masters of the Voice-are arrayed against him."

"So, does it show how they defeated him? Isn't that why we're here?"

"Patience, my dear. The Akaviri were not a straightforward people. Everything is couched in allegory and mythic symbolism. Yes, yes. This here, coming from the mouths of the Nord heroes-this is the Akaviri symbol for 'Shout.' But...there's no way to know what Shout is meant."

"You mean they used a _Shout_ to defeat Alduin? You're sure?"

Esbern looked at her. "Hmm? Oh, yes. Presumably something rather specific to dragons, or even Alduin himself. Remember, this is where they recorded all they knew of Alduin and his return."

"So we're looking for a Shout then," Delphine looked defeated. "Damn it."

She looked over at Dar'. "Have you ever heard of such a thing? A Shout that can knock a dragon out of the sky?"

The Khajiit shook her head. "No, I've never heard of anything like that." She said.

"I was afraid you were going to say that. I guess there's nothing for it. We'll have to ask the Greybeards for help. I hoped to avoid involving them in this, but we have no other choice."

"I'll go speak to Arngeir. Maybe he knows." She looked at Esbern. "Honestly Delphine, I don't know how you do it-in the short time I've known him, Esbern's nearly driven me as crazy as Sheggorath the Skooma Cat."

The Breton blinked at her before chuckling. "You learn to deal with him after a while. Thank you for finding him Dar'."

The Khajiit waved as they headed out. "Why do I get the feeling Arngeir is not going to be happy with what we have to ask him?" She said, Inigo looking at her. "I think you might be right." He replied, shaking his head as they stepped out of the cave. "But first, let's find a place to camp-you need rest."

Dar' smiled weakly, helping to pitch camp for the night.

(A.N.: This chapter is a bit heavy on the dialogue but it's needed-I really couldn't do like other chapters and pass over it. Plus, Dar' and Inigo being amused by Delphine's exasperation with Esbern was just too good to pass up.)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Several days later, the pair entered High Hrothgar, seeking out Arngeir and asking about the shout, the old Nord demanding to know where they had learned of this. Dar' admitted they had learned it from Alduin's Wall, standing firm as he began ranting, the room seeming to shake. " _Arngeir._ " Master Einarth said, walking over to them. " _Rek los Dovahkiin, Strundu'ul. Rek fen tinvaak Paarthurnax._ "

The Khajiit blinked, having understood some of what was said as the other Greybeard nodded, looking at her. "Wait Dar'Mora." He sighed. "Forgive me, I was…impertinent. It is no longer our choice-you will have to speak with our leader Paarthurnax who lives at the top of the mountain. You weren't ready, and you're still not, but, thanks to the _Blades_ , you have questions only he can answer."

"How do I get to him Master?" Dar' asked respectfully. "I have noticed the way up the mountain is blocked."

"Do not worry-we will teach you a Shout to open the way." He got up, watching the shorter of the two Khajiit. 'So different than most.' He thought as they headed outside. 'A devout follower of Kynareth and a hunter from what I can tell. She's fought a few dragons if her armor is anything to go by-but it seems like...'

He touched her shoulder. "Dar', after you speak to Paarthurnax, I would like you to return here-there are some things I wish to ask about."

She nodded as he taught her 'Clear Skies', allowing her to tap into his knowledge of the Shout before watching her head off with Inigo behind her.

Dar' led the way, Shouting every once in a while to clear away the mist so they could see what was ahead. There were a few battles, a few frost trolls and ice wraiths trying to block their progress. They reached the summit, a roar coming from behind them as a grey-scaled dragon that looked a bit...tattered landing in front of them. The male Khajiit reached for his weapon, his companion stopping him before bowing low. " _Drem Yol Lok._ " He said. "Greetings _wunduniik._ I am Paarthurnax. Who are you and what brings you to my _strunmah_...my mountain?"

"I am Dar'Mora," the white-furred feline said. "And this is Inigo. We've come seeking a Shout."

The dragon Paarthurnax eyed her. " _Drem_. Patience. There are formalities that must be observed, at the first meeting of two of the _dov_. By long tradition, the elder speaks first. Hear my Thu'um! Feel it in your bones. Match it, if you are Dovahkiin!" He turned, exhaling a jet of flame at the broken word wall. Dar' went over, realizing the word was the last one of 'Fire Breath'. "A gift, Dovahkiin." Paarthurnax said as she turned to him. "You understand _Yol_ and _Toor_ , now understand _Shul_. Show me what you can do. Greet me not as _Kaaz_ , but as _dovah_!"

She saw the ribbons as he allowed her to tap into his understanding before Shouting at him, a jet of flame like his own coming from her mouth and striking him, his eyes closing for a moment before opening them and turning to her. "Ah yes..." he said. " _Sossedov los mul_.The Dragonblood runs strong in you. It is long since I had the pleasure of speech with one of my own kind." He launched into the air, landing on the worn section of the old wall and looking down at her, noticing the brightness in her eyes and chuckling gently. "So. You have made your way here, to me. No easy task for a _joor_...mortal. Even for one of _Dovah Sos_ -Dragonblood. What would you ask of me?"

"Um..." the female Khajiit began, flushing slightly. "I apologize-this is something I've wanted to do for a while-have a conversation with a dragon I mean instead of fighting all the time."

The dragon laughed, smiling down at her. "You can always come for _tinvaak_ young _Kaaz_ -but let us deal with the 'now' first."

"Very well," came the reply. "Can you teach me the Dragonrend Shout?"

"Ah. I have expected you. _Prodah_. You seek your weapon against Alduin, yes?"

"The Greybeards didn't want me to come at all actually."

"Hmm. Yes. They are very protective of me. _Bahlaan fahdonne_. But I do not know the Thu'um you seek. _Krosis_. It cannot be known to me."

"You don't know it?"

"Your kind-the _joorre_ , or mortals-created it as a weapon against the _dov_...the dragons. Our _hadrimme_ , our minds cannot even...comprehend its concepts."

"So...how can I learn it then?

" _Drem_. All in good time. First, I have a question for you. Why do you want to learn this Thu'um?"

"Well, I like this world," Dar' said after thinking about it. "I don't want it to end."

" _Pruzah_. As good a reason as any." Paarthurnax smiled, enjoying speaking with this being. It was refreshing to see someone who wasn't after power. "There are many who feel as you do, although not all. Some would say that all things must end, so that the next can come to pass. Perhaps this world is simply the Egg of the next kalpa? _Lein vokiin_? Would you stop the next world from being born?"

"The next world will just have to take care of itself."

" _Paaz_. A fair answer. _Ro fus_...maybe you only balance the forces that work to quicken the end of this world. Even we who ride the currents of Time cannot see past Time's end… _wuldsetiid los tahrodiis_. Those who try to hasten the end may delay it but those who work to delay the end may bring it closer." He exhaled. "But you have indulged my weakness for speech long enough for now. _Krosis_. Now I will answer your question. Do you know why I live here, at the peak of the _Monahven_ -what you name Throat of the World?"

The Khajiit blinked, thinking for a moment before shaking her head-she was enjoying this experience quite a lot. "No...dragons like mountains, right?"

"True. But few now remember that this was the very spot where Alduin was defeated by the ancient Tongues. _Vahrukt unslaad_...perhaps none but me now remember how he was defeated."

"Using the Dragonrend Shout, right?" Inigo asked, the dragon blinking at him. "Yes and no." Came the reply. " _Viik nuz ni kron_. Alduin was not truly defeated, either. If he was, you would not be here today, seeking to...defeat him. The Nords of those days used the Dragonrend Shout to cripple Alduin. But this was not enough. _Ok mulaag unslaad_. It was the _Kel_ -the Elder Scroll. They used it to...cast him adrift on the currents of Time."

"Wait-you're saying the ancient Nords sent Alduin _forward_ in time?"

"Not intentionally. Some hoped he would be gone forever, forever lost. _Meyye_. I knew better. _Tiid bo amativ_. Time flows ever onward. One day he would surface. Which is why I have lived here. For thousands of mortal years I have waited. I knew _where_ he would emerge but not _when_."

"How does any of this help me?" Dar' was focused on him, taking in everything he was saying and he smiled at her attentiveness. " _Tiid krent_." He said. "Time was...shattered here because of what the ancient Nords did to Alduin. If you brought that _Kel_ , that Elder Scroll back here...to the _Tiid-Ahraan_ , the Time-Wound...with the Elder Scroll that was used to break Time, you may be able to...cast yourself back. To the other end of the break. You could learn Dragonrend from those who created it."

"I'll ask Arngeir if he knows where to find one-I _really_ don't feel like trekking back to the Reach."

"Trust your instincts, _Dovahkiin_ -your blood will show you the way."

"What do I do with the Scroll once I have it?"

"Return it here, to the _Tiid-Ahraan_. Then... _Kelle vomindok_. Nothing is certain with such things...but I believe the Scroll's bond with the Tiid-Ahraan will allow you a-a seeing-a vision of the moment of its creation. Then you will feel-know-Dragonrend, in the power of its first expression. You will see them... _wuth fahdonne_...my friends-Hakon, Gormlaith, Felldir."

"Who are they?" The white-furred Khajiit asked."

"The first mortals that I taught the Thu'um-the first Tongues." The dragon replied, a fond tone in his voice. "The leaders of the rebellion against Alduin. They were mighty, in their day. Even to attempt to defeat Alduin... _sahrot hunne_. The Nords have had many heroes since, but none greater." He nodded. "Take care."

The pair waved to him, heading back down the mountain to High Hrothgar. "I wonder what Arngeir wanted to speak to you about." The blue-furred male said. But Paarthurnax being a dragon..."

"I wondered if he was," came the reply. "Something about the name sounded more akin to a dragon than anything else."

"Does his name have a meaning?"

She thought for a moment as they reached the back courtyard. "If I remember right," she said. "' _Paar-Thur-Nax_ ' means 'Ambition-Overlord-Cruelty'...bit of an ironic one as he didn't seem any of those. From what I've seen of named dragons, they have meaning-like the one at Kynesgrove: ' _Sah-Lok-Nir'_ is 'Phantom-Sky-Hunt' and ' _Al-Du-In_ ' means..."

"'Destroyer-Devour-Master'." A voice finished, Arngeir meeting them. "You've been practicing."

"With a little help from Ulfric Stormcloak, Master. When I find a Word Wall, I've been copying them down and taking them to him-he enjoys the diversion they offer him."

The old man chuckled as he led the way inside, pouring some tea for them and sitting down. "So, you have spoken to Paarthurnax," he went on. "The Dragonblood burns bright within you. Did he tell you what you wished to know? Did he teach you the Dragonrend Shout?"

Dar' eased into a chair, sipping the tea and swallowing. "No," she said. "But he told me where to find it-you might be able to help as well."

"So be it," came the reply. "We will bow to Paarthurnax's wisdom in this case. What is your question?"

"I...need the Elder Scroll the ancients used. Do you have an idea of where I could find it?"

"We've never concerned ourselves with the Scrolls. As for _where_ to find it? Such blasphemies have always been the stock and trade of the mages of Winterhold-check with them." He eyes them over the rim of his cup before sipping his tea. "As for my questions for you; you follow Kynareth-that is easy to see by the amulet on your pack. I wish to know your view on dragons. As a hunter..."

The Khajiit chuckled. "Honestly I don't go after _every_ dragon I see Arngeir." She said. "In fact, I wish more were...open to _tinvaak_ like Paarthurnax is. Any I have gone after have harmed others. My father taught me well."

"That is what I had hoped." Was the reply. "The Blades don't remember-they just kill. I hope you can make them into something respectable."

"I'd probably have to Shout them down. Arngeir, I promise-if they say anything about the Greybeards or Paarthurnax-or _try_ anything, I will come to you with it. Plus, the archivist Esbern drives me nuts-heck, you should have seen how _exasperated_ Delphine got with him-and she's known him a _lot_ longer than I have." She finished her tea, getting up. "We should probably head for Winterhold, Inigo." She said, the other Khajiit smiling.

"Sky guard you Dar'Mora," Arngeir said, watching them leave.

(A.N.: This was a fun one. I felt like I was really channeling Dar' here-her greatest wish-to have a proper conversation with a dragon instead of a fight-has come true. Again, I took a few creative liberties with the dialogue to make it fit a bit better.

Dragon translations-once again, I relied on UESP pages for this [words that lack a translation here were explained in the sentence after]:

Rek los Dovahkiin, Strundu'ul. Rek fen tinvaak Paarthurnax=She is Dovahkiin, Stormcrown. She will speak (with) Paarthurnax [for male characters, the word Rok {he} is used]

Drem Yol Lok=Peace-Fire-Sky; I believe this is some kind of dragon greeting based on usage.

Wunduniik=traveler

Drem=see above

Yol, Toor and Shul= Fire, Inferno, Sun

Kaaz=Khajiit

Sossedov los mul=blood of the dragon is strong

Tinvaak=a word that loosely means 'conversation'

Prodah=foretold

Bahlaan fahdonne=worthy friend

Pruzah=good

Lein vokiin=world unborn

Paaz=fair

Ro fus=balance force-I think Paarthurnax is speaking of the forces of balance here

Wuldsetiid los tahrodiis=vortex of time is treacherous (there are a few translations on the page-this one makes the most sense to me)

Krosis=sorrow

Vahrukt unslaad=memory unending

Viik nuz ni kron=defeat but not conquered

Ok mulaag unslaad=his strength unending

Meyye=fools

Tiid krent=time broken

Kelle vomindok=the Elder Scrolls are unknown

Wuth fahdonne=old friends

Sahrot hunne=mighty heroes

[A great big thanks to the Unofficial Elder Scrolls Pages for adding in hoverable translations!])


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

The Mage's College was amazing, Dar'Mora feeling like she wasn't so out of place. Her control was a lot better due to Inigo's help, but having someone that understood magic was good. She was happy to help clear out a nearby tomb, finding some sort of orb and being sent by Tolfdir to let the Arch-Mage know. She was sent to the library, being given the task to find some books before broaching the subject of the Elder Scrolls. "And what do _you_ plan to do with it?" Urag gro-Shub growled at her. "Do you even know what you're asking about, or are you just someone's errand girl? You think that even if I did have one here, I would let you see it? It would be kept under the highest security. The greatest thief in the world wouldn't be able to lay a finger on it."

"What about the Dragonborn?" she asked, watching him stare at her.

"What about...wait. Are you? Were you the one the Greybeards were calling?" he got up. "I'll bring you everything we have on them, but it's not much. So don't get your hopes up. It's mostly lies, leavened with rumor and conjecture."

He went over to a case, coming over with two books and watching her look at them, getting a confused look on her face. "I can't make any sense of this."

"Aye, that's the work of Septimus Signus. He's the world's master of the nature of Elder Scrolls, but... well. He's been gone for a long while. Too long."

"Where did he go?"

"Somewhere up north, in the ice fields. Said he found some old Dwemer artifact, but...well, that was years ago. Haven't heard from him since."

Thank you for your help Urag," the female Khajiit said politely, noticing the Thalmor that was a guest at the college was looking around. "Great, Ancano's here. I don't want to deal with him."

The old Orc grinned at her before moving off, engaging the Altmer in dialogue and catching a stealthy movement past them. Inigo grinned as they got to the Hall of the Elements, standing up. "That was close." He said.

"No kidding..." Dar' replied as they headed out. "I owe him for that."

They headed into the ice fields, finding Septimus and getting the information they needed before leaving. "That place smelled old and mad." The blue-furred Khajiit intoned, his companion shaking her head. "I know," came the reply. "I don't like it either, but we'll help him."

-*Timeskip*-

"That was a pain," Dar' said after the lift rose to the top of the shaft, the Scroll tucked in her pack safely as she opened the gate. "Come on, we should probably head back to the Throat."

Her companion nodded as they headed off. They camped northeast of the Loreius Farm, catching the carriage at Whiterun to Ivarstead before heading up the mountain again. They went through High Hrothgar, resting for a few minutes before heading up the mountain, Paarthurnax eyeing them. "You have it," he intoned. "The _Kel_ -the Elder Scroll. _Tiid kreh...qalos_. Time shudders at its touch. There is no question. You are doom-driven. _Kogaan Akatosh_. The very bones of the earth are at your disposal. Go then. Fulfill your destiny. Take the Scroll to the Time-Wound. Do not delay. Alduin will be coming. He cannot miss the signs."

The female Khajiit went over to the area that had a strange feel to it, looking at Inigo as she took out the scroll. "Be ready _trevan_ ," she said. "I don't know what will happen with this." She watched him nod before unrolling the scroll, finding herself back in another time, seeing two figures.

"Gormlaith!" the male yelled. "We're running out of time! The battle..."

At that point a dragon landed, glaring at them. " _Daar sul thur se Alduin vokrii._ Today Alduin's lordship will be restored. But I honor your courage _. Krif voth ahkrin._ Die now, in vain."

The two people attacked, the woman killing the dragon. "Know that Gormlaith sent you down to death!" she cried, hopping off the corpse. "Hakon! A glorious day, is it not?"

"Have you no thought beyond the blooding of your blade?" The one called Hakon asked, Gormlaith laughing. "What else is there?"

"The battle below goes ill. If Alduin does not rise to our challenge, I fear all may be lost."

"You worry too much brother. Victory will be ours."

An old man came up to them, Hakon looking at him. "Why does Alduin hang back? We've staked everything on this plan of yours, old man."  
 **"** He will come." Came the reply. "He cannot ignore our defiance. And why should he fear us, even now?"  
 **"** We've bloodied him well." The Nord woman said. "Four of his kin have fallen to my blade alone this day."  
 **"** But none have yet stood against Alduin himself. Galthor, Sorri, Birkir..."  
 **"** They did not have Dragonrend. Once we bring him down, I promise I will have his head."  
 **"** You do not understand. Alduin cannot be slain like a lesser dragon. He is beyond our strength." He pulled the Scroll out. "Which is why I brought the Elder Scroll."

"Felldir!" Hakon said. "We agreed not to use it!"  
 **"** I never agreed." Felldir replied, putting it away. "And if you are right, I will not need it."  
 **"** No. We will deal with Alduin ourselves, here and now."  
 **"** We shall see soon enough." Gormlaith said. "Alduin approaches!"

They drew their weapons, Alduin landing on the word wall.

" _Meyye!_ " Alduin said, Dar' understanding everything he was saying." _Tahrodiis aanne! Him hinde pah liiv! Zu'u hin daan!_ "

"Let those that watch from Sovngarde envy us this day!" Gormlaith cried, the three Tongues unleashing Dragonrend, the Khajiit watching them gaining the understanding as Alduin, who had launched into the air, crashed into the ground.

" _Nivahriin joorre!_ " he screamed."What have you done? What twisted Words have you created?! _Tahrodiis_ Paarthurnax! My teeth to his neck! But first... _dir ko maar._ You will die in terror, knowing your final fate... To feed my power when I come for you in Sovngarde!"  
 **"** If I die today, it will not be in terror." The Nord woman shot back. "You feel fear for the first time, worm. I see it in your eyes. Skyrim will be free!"

The battle seemed to last a long time before the black dragon grabbed Gormlaith in his mouth, shook her, and then tossed her aside, killing her.

"No, damn you!" Hakon yelled. "It's no use! Use the Scroll, Felldir-now!"

Felldir took out the Scroll, holding it up. "Hold, Alduin on the Wing!" he cried. "Sister Hawk, grant us your sacred breath to make this contract heard! Begone, World-Eater! By words with older bones than your own we break your perch on this age and send you out! You are banished! Alduin, we shout you out from all our endings unto the last!"

" _Faal Kel…?!_ " Alduin roared. " _Nikriinne…_ "

He disappeared, Felldir lowering the scroll after he was gone. "You are banished!"

"It worked..." Hakon said. "You did it..."

"Yes, the World-Eater is gone," came the reply. "May the spirits have mercy on our souls."

The scene faded out, Dar' blinking several times as she came to, Alduin hovering nearby. " _Bahloki nahkip sillesejoor._ " He said. "My belly is full of the souls of your fellow mortals, _Dovahkiin_. Die now and await your fate in Sovngarde!

" _Lost funt_." Paarthurnax roared."You are too late, Alduin! Dovahkiin! Use Dragonrend, if you know it!"

She watched the two dragons launch into the air, glaring at the black one. " _Joor...Zah...Frul_!" she roared, sending him to the ground before following up with Fire Breath and attacking him with Dovahfeyn, Inigo joining her as he taunted her and she yelled in the dragon tongue. " _Til los nid maar ko zu'u do hi_!" she screamed in the dragon's face, watching him sag for a moment, beaten but not defeated. " _Meyz mul, Dovahkiin._ " He said, looking at her."You have become strong. But I am Al-du-in, Firstborn of Akatosh! _Mulaagi zok lot!_ I cannot be slain here, by you or anyone else! You cannot prevail against me. I will outlast you...mortal!"

She growled as he launched into the air and flew off, Paarthurnax landing near her and looking at her in admiration as she breathed heavily, nearly falling forward. "You have done well," he said, gently using a wing to push her upright. "You truly have the Voice of a dovah. Alduin's allies will think twice after this victory."

"It was no victory," she said, "Since he fled and all."

" _Ni liivrah hin moro_." Came the reply. "True, this is not the final _Krongrah_ -victory. But not even the heroes of old were able to defeat Alduin in open battle. He was always _pahlok_ -arrogant in his power. _Uznahgaar paar_. He took domination as his birthright. This should shake the loyalty of the _dov_ who serve him."

"We must find him then."

"Yes...one of his allies _could_ tell us. _Motmahus_...but it will not be so easy to...convince one of them to betray him. Perhaps the _Hofkahsejun_ -the palace in Whiterun...Dragonsreach. It was originally built to house a captive _dovah_. A fine place to trap one of Alduin's allies, hmm?"

"Yeah, I can just see Jarl Vignar _loving_ that idea," Dar' said sarcastically, the dragon chuckling. "Wait," she asked, looking at him. "Dragonsreach was built to _hold_ a dragon?"

"Yes," came the reply. "This was ages ago, you understand. "There were more of us then. Before the _brunikke_ -the Akaviri-came and killed all my _zeymah_. It's been known as Dragonsreach ever since that time."

"I'll go talk to the jarl...after I rest."

Inigo took the tent, setting it up in the shadow of the Word Wall and helping her lay down before trying to start the campfire, Paarthurnax leaning down and lighting it with a blast of fire. "That took a lot out of her," the blue-furred Khajiit said quietly, noticing she was already out. "What did she scream at Alduin?"

"I believe it was 'There is no terror in me of you'-the taunt was him telling her she would die in terror." Paarthurnax watched him sit down. "She is strong Inigo," he went on. "That battle was a _lun_ -drain on her. Rest this night under my watchful eye little _Kaaz_ -you are safe here."

Inigo covered Dar' with a spare fur blanket before looking up at him. "Thank you Paarthurnax," he said before lowering the flap over the door, crawling into his bedroll and dozing off.

(A.N.: This one was a pain-not all of the translations were up on UESP. Luckily I found a translator at thuum (a dot org) that's a huge help.

Ta'agra translations:

Trevan=friend

Dragon translations [there's a lot here]:

Tiid kreh...qalos=time bends...touch

Kogaan Akatosh=Blessing (of) Akatosh

Daar sul thur se Alduin vokrii=this day Overlord(ship) of Alduin restore

Krif voth ahkrin=(you) fight with courage

Meyye=fools

Tahrodiis aanne! Him hinde pah liiv! Zu'u hin daan=treacherous slaves! Your hopes (are) all withered! I (am) your doom!

Nivahriin joorre=cowardly mortals

Dir ko maar=die in terror

Faal Kel=the (Elder) Scroll

Nikriinne=cowards

Bahloki nahkip sillesejoor=my hunger has been fed by mortal souls

Lost funt=you fail

Meyz mul=you've become strong

Mulaagi zok lot=my strength is the greatest

Ni liivrah hin moro=no dimishment (of) your glory

Krongrah=victory

Pahlok=arrogant

Uznahgaar paar=unbridled ambition [the first word is spelled 'g-a-r' instead of 'g-a-a-r' in-game-the word above is the proper spelling according to both the game guide and the translate site]

Motmahus=slippery, elusive

Hofkahsejun=the word actually means palace-it's not actually specific to Dragonsreach itself as that would have the word 'dovah' in it [and there seems to be no translation for the word 'reach' that I can find]

Brunikke=savages

Zeymah=brother, sibling, kin

Lun-drain

Kaaz=Khajiit

I love the dragon language and using it, but translating everything is _such_ a pain!)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

They were back in Whiterun late the next day, entering Dragonsreach. Dar' walked up to Vignar, exhaling. "I have need of your help my friend." She said, watching him look at her, his eyes widening as she told him. "I must have misheard you. I thought you asked me to help you trap a dragon in my palace." He said, chuckling weakly. "It's the only way to stop the dragons my Jarl." She replied, watching the old man sigh. "What you're asking for is insane. Impossible! Why let a dragon into the heart of my city when we've been working so hard to keep them out?"

"It's worse than you know-Alduin has returned." The female Khajiit explained, watching him blanch. "Alduin?" he gasped. "The World-Eater himself? But... how can we fight him? Doesn't his return mean it's the end times?"

"Maybe so, but I'd rather go down fighting, wouldn't you?"

Vignar chuckled at that. "The heart of a Nord beats under that fur," he said. "You speak true Dar'Mora. Now, what's this nonsense about trapping a dragon in my palace?"

Dar' outlined her plan, watching him nod. "Then Whiterun will stand with you, my dear." He said. "We will take the risk, and gain the glory, whether it be in victory or defeat! So what's the plan, then? How do you intend to lure a dragon into the trap?"

"I need to work that out-I have someone I can ask."

"Well, I'll leave that to you." Came the reply. "I trust you know your business. Probably for the best. It will give me time to see if that old trap still works-and break the news to the men."

The pair headed out, returning to the Throat, the female Khajiit looking at the dragon. "I need a way to lure a dragon to Dragonsreach," she said. "Do you have any ideas of how I could?"

"Hmm, yes," Paarthurnax said, eyeing her. "I have been pondering on exactly that question. _Lingrah morah._ I have tasted the voices of Alduin's allies on the wind. _Pogaan nahlaas, vokrii wah jun_. There is one who I remember well. Odahviing. He will tell us where Alduin has gone."

"Um, we have his name, but how will this bring him to Dragonsreach?" Dar' asked, confusion in her eyes.

"Ah, I forget how little you know of the _dov_. Our names are always made up of three _Rotmulaag_ -Words of Power. Take my name: Paar-Thur-Nax. It is a Thu'um-a Shout, yes?"

"For what reason would he come?"

"He does not have to, but Odahviing-he is, how you say headstrong? _Boziik_. Rash. Even among the _dov_ he was known for this. He will not resist the challenge of your Voice Dar'Mora. He will come. Now-hear his name. Odahviing. Taste it on the wind. _Od-Ah-Viing_. Know it in your _su'um_. _Od-Ah-Viing_!"

At the last repetition, Dar' understood what he meant, looking up at him. "So, would I be able to call _you_ if I roared your name?" she asked cheekily, the dragon cuffing her playfully with one wing and knocking her over. "You might," he grinned. "I do fly out and around some nights, but not often."

"Paarthurnax, you are welcome to stop by my home at Lakeview." She said, getting up. "I'm just not sure of the protocol of having a dragon to tea."

The words gained her another wing-cuff. "Go Dar'Mora- _tinvaak_ can wait until after Alduin has been dealt with."

The pair left, heading back to Whiterun. "I think you have lost your mind a little." Inigo said, watching her grin at him. "I trust Paarthurnax Inigo," she said, turning serious. "I have been thinking-I don't want to put you in danger when I battle Alduin-I don't know how that fight's going to go."

He nodded. "Until that point Dar', I'm staying with you." The male Khajiit smiled at her, the two of them chatting before reaching Dragonsreach, Vignar getting up from his throne after spotting them. "We're ready Dar'Mora." He said as she headed for the back porch, going to the very edge before shouting the name, the group waiting. There was a roar, Odahviing swooping down and grabbing the soldier that had been near her before hovering, not batting an eye as Dragonrend forced him to land. "Dovahkiin!" he roared. "Here I am!"

The group backed up, the female Khajiit Shouting at him to keep his focus on her before stopping. 'That's it...' she thought, seeing him in position. "NOW!" she yelled, the trap coming down and fastening around the dragon's neck, holding him fast while pinning him. "Looks like it's holding!" the guard called from above, grinning. " _Nid_!" Odahviing groaned. " _Horvutah med kodaav_. Caught like a bear in a trap." He looked at her. " _Zok frini grind ko grah drun viiki, Dovahkiin_." He noticed her looking at him. "Ah. I forget. You do not have the _dovah_ speech. My...eagerness to meet you in battle was my undoing, Dovahkiin. I salute your, hmm, low cunning in devising such a _grahmindol_ -stratagem." He watched her huff at his words. " _Hind siiv Alduin_ , hmm? No doubt you want to know where to find Alduin?"

"You speak the true word." She said. "Where does he hide?"

" _Rinik vazah_. An apt phrase. _Alduin bovul_. One reason I came to your call was to test your Thu'um myself. Many of us have begun to question Alduin's lordship, whether his Thu'um was truly the strongest. Among ourselves, of course. _Mu ni meyye_. None were yet ready to openly defy him."

"You were telling me how to find Alduin?" she asked politely.

" _Unslaad krosis_. Innumerable pardons. I digress. He has travelled to Sovngarde to regain his strength, devouring the _sillesejoor_ -the souls of the mortal dead. A privilege he jealously guards. His door to Sovngarde is at Skuldafn, one of his ancient fanes high in the eastern mountains. _Mindoraan, pah ok middovahhe lahvraan til_. I surely do not need to warn you that all his remaining strength is marshalled there. _Zu'u lost ofan hin laan_...now that I have answered your question, you will allow me to go free?

"Will you swear to serve me?

" _Aam_? Serve you? No. _Ni tiid_. If and when you defeat Alduin, I will reconsider." Odahviing thought for a moment. "Hmm... _krosis_. There is one detail about Skuldafn I neglected to mention."

"Tell me what you know then."

"Only this. You have the Thu'um of a _dovah_ , but without the wings of one, you will never set foot in Skuldafn. Of course, I could fly you there. But not while imprisoned like this."

The Khajiit nodded. "Very well-I will free you if you swear to take me to this Skuldafn."

" _Onikaan koraav gein miraad_. It is wise to recognize when you only have one choice. And you can trust me. _Zu'u ni tahrodiis_. Alduin has proven himself unworthy to rule. I go my own way now. Free me, and I will carry you to Skuldafn."

Dar' headed up the stairs, pulling the chain and releasing him to the gasps below, Farengar screaming as the dragon glared at him for being a little too close as she came down, looking at Inigo. "Say a prayer for me at the temple here, then head up to High Hrothgar." She said. "I will meet you there upon my return."

He nodded, pulling her into a hug. "Be careful Dar'," he said, his eyes focused on her own with an intensity she saw, but chose not to read into at the moment, blushing. "Don't worry Inigo, I will be back."

He smiled at her as he let go, watching her join the dragon on the balcony.

" _Saraan uth_ -I await your command, as promised." Odahviing said. "Are you ready to see the world as only a dovah can?"

"I'm ready-let's go." She replied, looking at him.

" _Zok brit uth_! I warn you, once you've flown the skies of _Keizaal_ , your envy of the dov will only increase."

She climbed onto him after he lowered his head and held onto his horns as he launched into the air. " _Amativ! Mu bo kotin stinselok._ " He roared as they soared off, the blue-furred Khajiit watching them go before leaving to follow her wishes.

-*Timeskip*-

Two days later, Inigo looked up at the sound of roaring, Arngeir coming to him. "Sounds like she has returned." He said gently as he glanced towards the ceiling from the table they sat at. The Khajiit managed to keep his seat until he heard the door open, standing up and running to her, tackling her in glee. "Dar'!"

There was an 'oof' below him, Dar' having had just removed her goggles. "Um Inigo?" she asked. "While I _am_ glad to see you, you are kind of crushing me."

He got up, helping her to her feet and walking with her back to the others, the old man looking at her. "Is it done?"

She nodded, feeling run down. "I went to Sovngarde and killed him there."

"Perhaps it was all worth it in the end." Came the reply. "Breath and focus, Dar'. You are welcome to return here should you wish it. For now, I suggest you get some rest."

The white-furred Khajiit bowed before the pair left, managing to make it to Ivarstead before setting up camp across the bridge. "I've missed you Dar'," Inigo said as he set up the tent, watching her start the fire and listening to her tell of the place. "I missed this place and you though."

"Where will we go now?" he asked, cooking some salmon up.

"Well, I have things to do for the Guild...and I need to find those books for Urag..."

She fell silent, thinking about when she returned to Skyrim.

-*Flashback*-

She blinked, finding herself back at the Throat and surrounded by dragons that were looking at her before roaring, listening to what they said before flying off, Paarthurnax watching her turn to him. "So, it is done." He said. " _Alduin dilon_. The Eldest is no more-he who came before all others and has always been."

"Alduin brought this on himself." She said.

"Indeed. _Alduin wahlaan daanii_. His doom was written when he claimed for himself the lordship that properly belongs to _Bormahu_ -our father Akatosh. But I cannot celebrate his fall. _Zu'u tiiraaz ahst ok mah_. He was my brother once. This world will never be the same."

"The world is a better place without Alduin."

"Perhaps. At least it will continue to exist. _Grik los lein_. And, as you told me once, the next world will have to take care of itself. _Ful nii laas._ Even I cannot see past Time's ending." He sighed. "But I forget myself. _Krosis_. _So los mid fahdon_. Melancholy is an easy trap for a _dovah_ to fall into. You have one a mighty victory. _Sahrot krongrah_ -one that will echo through all the ages of this world for those who have eyes to see. Savor your triumph, Dovahkiin. This is not the last of what you will write on the currents of Time."

With that he launched into the air. " _Goraan_! I feel younger than I have in many an age!" he hovered above Dar'. "Many of the _dovahhe_ are now scattered across _Keizaal_. Without Alduin's lordship, they may yet bow to the _vahzen_ -rightness of my Thu'um. But willing or no, they _will_ hear it! Fare thee well Dar'Mora!"

He flew off, Odahviing landing next to her and watching him go before turning to her. " _Pruzah wundunne wah Wuth Gein_." He said. "I wish the old one luck on his...quest. But I doubt many will wish to exchange Alduin's lordship for the tyranny of Paarthurnax's 'Way of the Voice'. As for myself? You've proven your mastery twice over. _Thuri_ Dar'Mora. I gladly acknowledge the power of your Thu'um." He smiled, watching her reach out and scratch his cheek. " _Zu'u Odahviing_. Call me when you have need, and I will come if I can."

The Khajiit nodded. " _Kogaan_ Odahviing," she replied, bowing. "For everything."

He nodded, watching her head down the mountain before flying off.

-*End Flashback*-

Dar' chuckled, glancing up at her companion. 'I am happy with him,' she thought, taking the salmon and eating it happily. "It's good to be back," she intoned, looking up at the aurora above them in the sky.

"I thought I would have gone mad," was the reply. "Arngeir could see that being away from you was hard on me."

She reached over, touching his hand gently. "I apologize Inigo..." she looked down. "I saw Legate Rikke in Sovngarde."

"The Imperial that was with Tullius?" he asked, eyeing her as she nodded, leaning against him as if it was the most natural thing in the world. They chatted into the night, seeing dragons wheeling overhead before going to bed to prepare for a new day.

(A.N.: And that ends the Main Questline. There's still more to come.

Dragon Translations [some closer to the bottom I had to run with the translator over at Thuum {dot org} so the translations aren't as...clear]:

Lingrah morah=long contemplation

Pogaan nahlaas, vokrii wah jun=many alive (trying) to restore their king (best translation I can come up with)

Tinvaak=conversation

Nid=no

Horvutah med kodaav=trapped like a bear

Zok frini grind ko grah drun viiki=my most eagerness (to) meet (you) brought my defeat

Grahmindol=stratagem

Hind siiv Alduin=(you) wish to find Alduin

Rinik vazah=very true

Alduin Bovul=Alduin fled (from you)

Mu ni meyye=we (are) not fools

Unslaad krosis=unending sorrow

Mindoraan, pah ok middovahhe lahvraan til=as you know, all his dragon-loyalists (are) mustered there

Zu'u lost ofan hin laan=I have given your request

Aam=serve

Ni tiid=not time

Onikaan koraav gein miraad=wisdom sees the one doorway

Zu'u ni tahrodiis=I'm not treacherous

Saraan uth=await command

Zok brit uth=most beautiful command

Keizaal=Skyrim

Amativ! Mu bo kotin stinselok=Onward! We fly into sky's freedom

Dilon=dead

Alduin wahlaan daanii=Alduin created (his) fate

Bormahu=Akatosh

Zu'u tiiraaz ahst ok mah=I'm sad at his fall

Grik los lein=such is the world

Ful nii laas=so is life (not quite sure on this one)

So los mid fahdon=sorrowful at loyal companion (again, not sure)

Sahrot krongrah=mighty victory

Goraan=(I feel) young

Dovahhe=dragons

Vahzen=truth, righteousness

Pruzah wundunne wah Wuth Gein=good travel to (the) Old One

Thuri=(you are) overlord

Kogaan=in this context it does not mean 'blessing', but 'thank you')


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

The next month went by quickly, Dar' shaking herself in Ysgramor's Tomb after slaying her beast spirit. Being a Lycan had not sat well with her. Inigo eyed her. "I think Kodlak would be proud of your choice." He said quietly, watching her turn to him. "I know Inigo-that just never agreed with me. Come on-let's get out of here."

The pair left, heading off to get the books Urag wanted, the female Khajiit feeling cleaner. They reached Fellglow Keep, the two Khajiit nailing the necromancers there from long range before heading inside. When they got to the prison they felt hungry eyes on them. "Vampires," Dar' said, killing the mage nearby before freeing them, stepping back. One moved closer to her, eyeing her. "Why not kill us?" he asked, watching her square her shoulders. "What they have done to you, and what I can smell they did to those in the next room..." she shook her head. "You do not deserve that." She watched the vampire back up, surprised at her words. "We will take our vengeance out on those ahead, then depart." He said, looking at the other two. "You are different...should we meet again, we will remember what you did for us."

"Might I...ask your name?" came the question, watching him eye her. "I am known as Zane." He said after a moment. "This is Lyllith and Zaleria." Zane looked around. "Maybe we'll stay here-just needs to be cleaned of filth. There is another vampire around-Keir. If you find him, let him know we're waiting here."

"I am Dar'Mora," came the reply. "This is Inigo. We will clear this place for you." She blinked as he bared his fangs in a grin. "We'll capture those down here for our own use. You and your companion we name _suman_ -'ally'."

"Allies then." She said, feeling Inigo stare at her as they moved off. "Allies?" he asked. "With vampires?"

"It's like how I perceive dragons," she explained. "Plus, I'm not going to use them like this lot." She found the final vampire being blasted at and took the mages down, hopping over the ledge and opening the cage, the male lunging at her. "Keir wait." She called, watching him stop and glare. "Zane and the others, they're back farther. I'm clearing this place for you to have as your own."

Keir looked down at her, noticing she had holstered her bow. "Zane, Lyllith and Zaleria-they live?" he asked, snarling slightly.

"They are free-Zane named me ' _suman_ '." She looked up, seeing another necromancer coming at them. The vampire lunged, biting into the mage and feeding before directing the fool towards the others. "It is...odd to have someone see us as something other than what we are..." he intoned, watching her smile gently. "I understand this is...difficult for you," she said, keeping her gaze downward. "But I do not believe you deserve what happened to you." She moved off, finding the mage that had taken the books and freeing him before directing him to head out the front, heading up the stairs and dealing with the woman known as The Caller.

"Why are they always bloody Altmer?" the female Khajiit asked, her companion shaking his head. "I don't know Dar', but we should go." He spotted the vampires coming into the main hall as they came from above, watching them nod before leaving the keep. Dar' looked at the sky before heading towards Whiterun, thinking about what she did. They took the carriage up to Winterhold, heading for the College. Urag blinked at them as they entered watching her take the books from her pack and set them carefully on the desk. "Here you are Urag," she said, watching him get up and look at them. "Well, well. And you seem to be in one piece!" he said. "Thank you. I'll look these over, and inform Mirabelle if I find anything relevant." He noticed the name on one of them. " _Night of Tears_ , eh? I remember this one. Well, isn't that interesting. Did you read it yourself? If I recall it correctly, that has some interesting implications. You should mention that to Tolfdir. And...here. I suppose you've earned these."

The Khajiit shook her head. "Keep them Urag," she said, smiling as she headed out, talking to Tolfdir before Ancano burst into their conversation, dragging her up to the Arch-Mage's quarters. She spoke with the Psijic Monk, nodding to him before heading down to speak with the old mage, heading for the Midden. They made it to an area, looking around before heading a voice on the other side of a locked door. "Your perseverance will only lead you to disappointment," it said, falling silent for a few moments before continuing. "Still you persist? Very well, you may enter."

The door swung open, a bright light coming from a well. "Are you...the Auger of Dunlain?" Dar' asked cautiously, her fur standing on end from the energy.

"I am that which you have been seeking." Was the reply. "Your efforts are in vain. It has already begun. But those who have sent you have not told you what they seek. What you seek."

"I was told to find you."

"Indeed. And so you have come looking, though you do not know why. Like others before you, you blindly follow a path to your own destruction. The Thalmor came seeking answers as well, unaware they will be his undoing. Your path now follows his, though you will arrive too late."

"So I'm not the first to come see you?"

"No, though you may be the last. The one who calls himself Ancano has sought my knowledge as well, through very different questions. Your path differs from most. You are being guided, pushed towards something. It is a good path, one untraveled by many. It is a path that can save your College. I will tell you what you need to know to follow it further."

"And what is it I need?"

"You, and those aiding you, wish to know more about the Eye of Magnus. You wish to avoid the disaster of which you are not yet aware. To see through Magnus' Eye without being blinded, you require his staff. Events now spiral quickly towards the inevitable center, so you must act with haste. Take this knowledge to your Arch-Mage."

"Thank you Auger," the female Khajiit said politely, bowing a little before leaving.

"That was...unexpected," Inigo said as they headed back the way they came.

"No kidding-something about energy that was being given off...my fur was on end."

They reached the Arch-Mage's Quarters, heading up and speaking with Savos Aren, getting sent to talk to Mirabelle. When they found her and brought it up, she stared at them strangely. "The only time I've heard it mentioned was when those Synod characters showed up some months ago looking for it."

"Who are they?"

"Mages based out of Cyrodiil. They fancy themselves the Imperial Authority on magic these last few hundred years. My understanding is that all they really do is make noise in an attempt to curry favor from the Emperor. Lots of politics, little magic. I was quite surprised to find them on our doorstep. They seemed amiable enough, but their line of questioning made me...uneasy. It became clear they're trying to hoard powerful artifacts, looking to consolidate power."

"So no one knows where the staff is?"

"No one here does. The Synod seemed convinced it was somewhere in Skyrim. They inquired about the ruins of Mzulft, but that's all I remember. It sounded like they were heading there, though they were rather secretive about why. I suppose if you're intent on looking for the staff, there's a chance they might be in Mzulft yet. Just don't expect them to be cooperative."

"I'm good at dealing with people like that." The female Khajiit grinned, thanking her before heading off. "More dungeon delving...seems like we've been doing that a lot lately."

"Just means we're getting good," the blue-furred male replied, smiling at her.

They headed down the road, managing to get to Windhelm before heading into her home there for the night.

-*Timeskip*-

They headed out the next morning, reaching Mzulft and heading inside, a man looking up at her weakly. "Crystal... gone," he managed to say, gesturing weakly to the key and journal next to him. "Find...Paratus...in Oculory..."

Dar' watched him pass, taking the two items and reading the journal, shaking her head. "Looks like these Synod went in unprepared," she said, unlocking the door and heading through, sniffing before baring her fangs. "Falmer...great..."

They battled through, finding a strange crystal and a key before going through a door, another one stopping them. She knocked, a male voice answering her. "G-Gavros?" the male behind the door asked. "Is that you? I'd almost given up hope-let me get the door."

The doors opened, a dark-skinned Imperial glaring at them. "What are you doing here?" he snarled. "What have you done with Gavros?"

"Your friend is dead Paratus." The female Khajiit explained.

"It was the Falmer, wasn't it? Curse them-they've ruined everything! If Gavros is gone, there's no hope. He was supposed to return with the crystal...without it, all our efforts are wasted."

Dar' took out the crystal she found. "Is this what you need?"

The man stared, his eyes turning hard when he found out she was from the College before leading the way. She focused the crystal, solving the puzzle as Paratus came over. "Years of work, finally going to pay off..." he stared at the projection. "This can't be right...it should be lit up like the night sky. Something is creating an incredible amount of interference-something in Winterhold it looks like."

He turned to her. "What did you do?!" he screamed, Inigo tensing slightly as his companion asked a few questions, getting the location she needed before calling the man insane. "Am I? Am I?!" came the shriek as she turned away, hearing him draw go to cast a spell before there was a gurgle. Dar' turned back, the other Khajiit pulling out his blade. "Magic abuser!" he spat, wiping his weapon on the mage's robe. "We should go," he said, watching her nod as they headed back to Winterhold after grabbing the carriage at Windhelm. "Thank you Inigo," she said quietly. "That man was unstable..."

Inigo nodded. "Always Dar'." he replied with a smile, leaning back and relaxing for a time.

(A.N.: I need to get some more chapters typed up before I post again-so it may be a bit. The word _suman_ is going to be Vampiric for 'ally'-wanted to do something a little more formal for that scene)


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

The pair reached Winterhold, heading up to the college and going inside, only to find Mirabelle and Savos Aren standing in front of a barrier. "What's going on?" Dar' asked, the Arch-Mage looking at her. "You've returned."

"I have the location of the staff." She explained.

"Excellent-I'd suggest that we go retrieve it immediately, but right now we have more pressing matters. Ancano has somehow locked himself in the hall-he's up to something and I intend to put a stop to it."

"When are the Thalmor ever _NOT_ power-hungry Arch-Mage?" she intoned. "What do you need me to do?"

"Help us get through this, will you?" he asked, his lips quirking slightly at what she had said as she nodded, the three of them blasting the barrier and taking it down before running in. "What's going on?!" Mirabelle asked, staring at Ancano firing magic into the orb.

"Ancano!" Savos yelled. "Stop this at once! I command you!"

He began to move forward. "Don't go near him!" The other mage yelled as there was an explosion, the two Khajiit going flying. "Dar'..." she heard through what sounded like a fog, shaking her head. "Are you all right?" Mirabelle asked, watching her look up. "Can you walk? I need you on your feet-we're in trouble here."

"I think...I am well-my ears have stopped ringing." Came the reply as Inigo helped his friend up. "Ancano is doing something with that thing...the Eye. We can't stop him!" the mage said. "I haven't seen Savos since the explosion-he must have been blown clear and he may be injured. I need you to find the Arch-Mage and I need you to do it quickly. Get moving!"

The Khajiit nodded, heading outside and finding the Arch-Mage dead in the snow, Tolfdir running over. "Are you all right?" he asked. "What happened in there?"

"It's Ancano." She said. "He's done something with the Eye!"

"By the Nine..." he breathed. "Is he responsible for this? The Arch-Mage dead?" he shook his head. "There's more-something's happened to Winterhold. It must be whatever Ancano did. You need to get out there and make sure it's safe. Quickly now, quickly! I'll find Mirabelle and see if we can't put a stop to this!"

Dar' nodded, heading off and meeting up with Faralda and Arniel Gane. The second mage grumbling as they headed off. "Do we have to?" he griped. "They'd never lift a finger to help us."

The other mage glared at him as they headed off, taking out the strange wisp-like creatures before returning, Mirabelle looking at her. "Well? Is everything out there all right?" she asked.

"Winterhold is safe." The Khajiit replied.

"Wish I could say the same for us. Tolfdir and I can try and keep this contained. You need to get your hands on the Staff of Magnus-now."

"I'll head for Labyrinthian then."

"What?" the mage gasped. "Are you...are you _sure_? The staff is _there_? That can't be a coincidence."

"What are you talking about Mirabelle?" Dar' asked in confusion.

"The Arch-Mage. He...he gave me something just a little while ago. He told me it was _from_ Labyrinthian-and that I would know what to do with it when the time came. I think...I think he meant this for you then. I'm not sure why, but there was something very personal about it for him." She handed over a nearly perfect circle of braided metal along with an amulet. "Also, I think you should take that-it belonged to Savos, but I think it would do you the most good now. You need to get out of here-bring back that staff before Ancano brings the whole College down around us."

The female Khajiit fastened the amulet around her neck, letting it rest against her other pendant. "Keep everyone safe Mirabelle." She said, touching her shoulder. "I'll be back as soon as I can-I promise."

The other woman nodded as the pair left, Inigo growling slightly. "Thalmor always screw things up." He muttered, his companion nodding. "And they _wonder_ why people have issues with them. Come on, let's get to Morthal-it's the closest place to it."

-*Timeskip*-

They reached Morthal, heading up towards Labyrinthian and stopping as they saw something outside the door, several ghosts appearing in front of them and one looked like a much younger Savos. "What in the twin moons?" Dar' breathed, listening to them.

"Come on, we're finally here!" Savos was saying. "Let's not waste any more time!"

"Are we truly sure this is a good idea?" The Argonian female asked that was with them.

"We'll be back at the College before anyone even knows were gone." The Redguard woman replied.

"You would care about that-since you're the Arch-Mage's favorite!" the Bosmer male snapped.

"Don't forget, this whole idea was Atmah's to begin with." Savos said finally.

"Let's just get inside, see what's in there." The Nord male intoned.

The spirits faded, Dar' staring at her companion. "I think that was a memory of some kind." She said, taking the braided metal and inserting it into the door before opening it and going inside. They moved on, listening to the conversation before coming upon a skeletal dragon, taking it down along with several skeletons. "I think the one was a mage." Inigo said as they went through a door, his companion staggering as they heard something. " _Wo meyz wah dii vul junaar_?" A voice growled, the female Khajiit panting. "It...was like that drained me." She said, blasting open a door and taking out the draugr behind it before moving on. As they entered a chasm, it happened again. " _Nivahriin muz fent siiv nid aaz het_."

"What is it saying?" The blue-furred feline asked as they took out the undead in the area. "The first was 'who enters my dark kingdom' and the second was 'cowardly men shall find no mercy here' I believe." Was the reply.

"We are not 'men'-we are Khajiit."

Dar' grinned, moving to the next part of the place and ignoring the voice, coming across a word wall and killing the draugr nearby before copying it down in her book. They kept going, finding what looked like a Dragon Priest surrounded by a spell, noticing two spirits powering it. She took them out, the creature attacking them before being killed, Dar' grabbing the staff and his mask before healing them both. As they headed behind the area, they saw Savos appear. "...I'm sorry friends. I'm so sorry!" he said. "I had no choice! It was the only way to make sure that monster never escaped! I promise you-I'll never let this happen again! I'll seal this whole place away!"

"That must have haunted him all these years..." Inigo said as they unbarred a door, a Thalmor coming from the one ahead. "So, you made it out of there alive." He said. "Ancano was right, you are dangerous."

"Keep pushing me Thalmor scum and you'll _see_ how dangerous I am!" The female Khajiit snapped, palming her Dragonbone dagger.

"You fool-you don't stand a..." the Thalmor's rant was cut off as she threw the blade, nailing him in the throat before the other feline cut him down, retrieving the dagger for her and wiping it on the robes the now dead body was wearing before handing it to her. "Nicely done," he intoned, watching her put it away.

Dar' wiped her forehead. "I really, _really_ hate Thalmor." She grumbled, climbing the ladder out. They climbed down and headed for Solitude and the nearest carriage.

-Timeskip-

During the trip, Dar' thought about what they had seen and heard from the spirits. "To live so long with such guilt..." she said. "It boggles the mind."

They reached Winterhold, getting out and seeing the College surrounded by a barrier, running for the bridge and taking out a couple anomalies as they reached Tolfdir, the old mage turning to them. "You survived!" he said. "You have it then? Let's hope it's as powerful as the Psijics believe it to be."

"Why are we out here?" The female Khajiit asked. "Can we not enter the College?"

"See for yourself." Came the reply. "Ancano's power is growing. We can't crack whatever magic he's using to shield himself. I hope your trip to Labyrinthian was worth it."

Inigo looked at the group. "Where might we find Mirabelle?" he asked, Tolfdir looking down for a moment. "She...she didn't make it," he explained. "When it was clear we were going to have to fall back, she stayed behind and made sure the rest of us were all right."

Dar' took out the staff, firing a beam at the shield and watching it melt away. "Come," she said. "Our fates await us inside."

She led the way across the bridge and into the Hall of the Elements, Ancano spotting them. "You've come for me, have you?" he sneered. "You think I don't know what you're up to? You think I can't destroy you? The power to unmake the world at my fingertips, and you think you can do anything about it?"

"Typical Thalmor rant." Inigo muttered as the old mage threw a firebolt at the Altmer. "Spells have no effect!" he called, Ancano laughing. "I am beyond your pathetic attempts at magic. You cannot touch me!"

"The staff!" Tolfdir yelled. "Use it on the eye!"

"Enough!" The Thalmor said as Dar' fired the staff at the eye. "Still you persist? Very well-come and see what I can do!"

The eye began to open as there was a small explosion, Ancano going to blast the female Khajiit only to be blocked by Inigo's shield, the blue-furred feline ramming him into the wall before cutting him down and spitting on his robe. Dar' hurried over to Tolfdir, helping him up. "Are you all right?" she asked him. "What must we do now?"

"I have no idea," came the reply. "Whatever Ancano did to the Eye doesn't seem to have stopped."

The air began to shimmer behind him, three figures appearing and the Khajiit recognized Quaranir. "We knew you would succeed." He said. "Your victory here justifies our belief in you. You have proven yourself more than worthy to guide the College of Winterhold."

The Khajiit blinked at his words. "What made you certain I would defeat Ancano?" she asked, confused.

"A great many things obscured to you are quite clear to us." Was the reply. "We have long believed you would prevail. The Eye has grown unstable. It cannot remain here, or else it may destroy your College-and this world. It must be secured-Ancano's actions prove the world is not ready for such a thing."

"What do you expect from the Thalmor, Quaranir?" she intoned. "Every single one I've ever met was nothing but power-hungry. It is good to see there are Altmer that understand the value of restraint."

He chuckled at her words, the other two Monks smirking as he spoke. "Indeed," he said. "We shall safeguard this for now. You now have the opportunity to maintain your College, and carry on with your lives-you have our gratitude, Arch-Mage."

"Will I see you again?"

"It is likely-you have a long life ahead of you Dar'Mora-take care."

The three Monks surrounded the Eye, disappearing with it as Tolfdir cam over. "You've done it!" he said. "The College is safe again, thanks to your work. I knew you had it in you-I daresay the Psijics are right-there's no one more deserving of being Arch-Mage, in my opinion." He handed her a key. "The Arch-Mage's quarters are yours-your robes are up there. I shall be here for advice should you need me."

"Tolfdir," Dar' began. "As I travel often, could you handle the day-to-day operations like Mirabelle did for Savos?" she watched him smile and nod at her before she went upstairs, finding the robes and slipping them on as well as the gloves and boots, Inigo staring at her in wonder. "You'll make a good Arch-Mage Dar'," he said, "And if anyone here crosses you, you could always turn them into a troll's bottom-you do know the spell for that, don't you?"

She laughed, smiling at him before sitting down. "Take a rest Inigo-I should write my parents."

 _Turdas, 6 Sun's Dusk, 4E 201_

 _Dear Mother and Father,_

 _Greetings from Winterhold! I write you from the College there, where I have just become the Arch-Mage. I apologize for not writing sooner-only just managed about a month ago to fulfill my destiny and take out Alduin the World-Eater plus a few other things. There's always people to help and I enjoy doing so-that will never change. As for me being Arch-Mage, I honestly have Inigo to thank for that-had he not pushed me into developing my magic, I would not be here. I'm not feeling as drained after casting spells and have become quite adept at healing him and myself after battles. The former Arch-Mage, Savos Aren, was a Dunmer and a good man-he will be missed. I'll probably stay here for a while-I have a feeling the Jarl of Winterhold will want to speak to me-hopefully my status as Dragonborn will lend the College some credibility. I have some scrolls in front of that I should probably look through, plus I should probably go see how old Urag is doing-he's the College librarian and a cantankerous old Orc, but he's good at what he does-protective of the books there. I will close now, and know I pray you are well._

Raj ahziss shal

 _Your Clever Shadow_

(A.N.: Sorry about not posting for a while-my muse was not cooperating and I was really run-down-also had a bit of, well, not exactly like writer's block, but I just couldn't get myself to want to work on the chapter. Also, my old graphics card decided to crap out on me-luckily a friend had sent me two new ones, so I'm back up and running the game. I took some liberties with this one again-I've always seen Thalmor as power-hungry so Dar' sees them that way too. Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long!

Ta'agra translations:

Raj ahziss shal=All my love)


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

The next morning Dar' awoke to movement, Inigo looking at her. "You have guests, my friend." He said softly, moving away so she could get ready. The female Khajiit came out, breakfast having been brought up and a red-headed Nord sitting down. "Jarl Korir," she said, bowing slightly before sitting down, smirking internally at the look of shock on his face as he realized who she was. "Dar'Mora?" Korir breathed, blinking at her. "Where is Savos Aren?"

"He was killed by a Thalmor by the name of Ancano." Was the reply as she sipped from her mug, taking a bite from some bread and swallowing. "I take it you're here due to what happened yesterday?" She raised an eyebrow, setting her bread down. "You came here hoping to bully Savos over it, didn't you?"

The Nord swallowed. "I...admit that I did." He admitted, watching her sigh.

"You know Korir, instead of blaming the mages and doing nothing else, why not rebuild what you have?"

Inigo grinned as the other male considered her words. "You speak sense Dar'...I mean Arch-Mage." He said, watching her wave off the title before starting in on the apple dumpling that was in front of her, the Nord looking up at her companion. "How are you taking this title? Must seem a little strange to you."

"Dar' is who she is and that will always be so to me-I don't see _titles_ , I see her for who she is beyond all that-keeps her grounded."

Dar' grinned. "Honestly I owe Inigo for this," she explained. "I was nervous with my magic-Inigo helped me find strength and confidence with it. As for what you believe, there is a book you may wish to look over-' _On the Great Collapse_ '-hopefully what one of the former Arch-Mages said will explain why the town fared so badly-and the College was unaffected." She looked off. "Savos once said that the Sea of Ghosts came alive when I asked him about it-and that the magic used to protect this place saved it from the worst of the damage."

"I'll look into the book Dar'Mora," the Jarl said, looking at her. "But I make no promises that my views will change."

"By all means, do your own research-I do not wish to influence your views in any way. I merely ask that you see how it is from the opposite side. Anyways, if there's anything that happens over what occurred, we'll deal with it."

He nodded. "I never would have taken you for a mage-and I really don't want to anger you-lest it get back to Ulfric. I'll leave the College be for now." Korir got up, bowing to her before leaving before Dar' leaned back. "I don't want to offend him, but the guy's stubborn." She got up, finishing her breakfast before heading downstairs, talking with the other mages. There were a few new students, the Khajiit greeting them with a smile before heading for the Arcanaeum, going over to Urag. "How are you today?" she asked, watching him look up. "Look," he said. "I'm not one for commendations, but I might've lost everything that matters. So...thanks."

"Think of it as repayment for helping me get away from Ancano that day." Was the reply as she looked at the books. "Have anything for translating dragon runes besides ' _Myth no More_ '? I've been meaning to ask."

The Orc thought for a moment, going to a case and taking out an old book, watching her take it reverently and sit down to read, Inigo chuckling. "That's Dar' for you-even after defeating Alduin she's still a scholar at heart."

Urag chuckled. "You know what I lack is anything about dragons-think of what a prize this library would be with that information." He wandered over to where Dar' was, sitting down and watching her devour the book, her journal out as she went between the two. "What is it like to shout?" he asked, feeling a bit nervous as her green eyes looked up into his black ones, thinking on how she could word it before exhaling a cold mist. "It's power in the most raw form Urag," she explained, watching him brush the frost from his robe. "It's...primal. To a dragon, however, there is little difference between talking and fighting-two dragons Shouting at each other is actually a deadly verbal debate."

"Where did you come across that information?" he asked.

" _Tinvaak_ with a dragon-the word means 'conversation' in their language. I hope that others will be open to speaking with me-think of what we could learn."

The Orc laughed. "Truly a scholar at heart." He intoned.

The female Khajiit worked on her translations for the next few hours before getting up, stretching as she put her journal away and handed the book back. "I have something I have to deal with Urag...and I feel knowing several words is going to help big time. Thank you for letting me use this."

He nodded, watching her get up and head up to the Arch-Mage's quarters to change into her armor, sighing. "I need to deal with the Blades Inigo-if I don't, something is going to happen."

Inigo nodded; he liked Paarthurnax and honestly couldn't understand why anyone would want to kill the old dragon as she came out and they headed for Sky Haven Temple.

~*Timeskip*~

They arrived at the temple, finding the pair outside on the overlook and listening to Esbern talk about a dream before Delphine turned to her. "We heard the news," she said. "That you left Whiterun on the back of a dragon! That's a little...showy-even for you. I take it you have good news to report?"

"I traveled to Sovngarde and killed Alduin there." Was the reply.

"That's great, but there's one more thing Dar'-we know about Paarthurnax."

"He's a dragon and he's helped me."

"And that's fine-but it's long past time for him to pay for his crimes. He was the right hand of Alduin-many of the atrocities he committed are still remembered, thousands of years later. Until he's dead we would dishonor our oaths as Blades if we continued to help you."

"I'm afraid Delphine's right." Esbern spoke up, having noticed the look on the female Khajiit's face. "I'm sorry this has to come between us."

She glared at them with narrowed eyes before turning on her heel and storming off, heading for High Hrothgar. When they reached it nearly a day later, she went straight to Arngeir and told him, like she had promised. "Now you see why I warned you against them!" he said. "Bloodthirsty barbarians!"

"Were their words true about him being Alduin's ally?" She asked.

"Yes." Came the reply. "But understand-during the days of Alduin all dragons where his allies. There nothing else they could be. If not for Paarthurnax, Alduin could not have been overthrown. It was he that first taught men to use the Thu'um."

"Do not worry Arngeir," Dar' said calmly. "I will not kill Paarthurnax."

"Kynareth has placed wisdom in you Dar'-all you need to do is learn to listen to it and your path will be clear. Go, ask him his thoughts."

She bowed, leaving and heading up the mountain, noticing a few dragons there as her friend looked at her. "What troubles you, little _Kaaz_?" Paarthurnax asked.

"The Blades say you deserve to die." She admitted. "But I do not wish to kill you."

"The Blades are wise not to trust me," he intoned. " _Onikaan ni ov_. I would not trust another _dovah_. _Dov wahlaan fah rel_. We were made to dominate. The will to power is in our blood. You feel it in yourself, do you not? _I_ can be trusted-I know this, but they do not. _Onikaan ni ov dovah_. It is always wise to mistrust a _dovah_."

"Why shouldn't they trust you my friend?"

"I have overcome my nature only through mediation and long study of the Way of the Voice-no day goes by where I am not tempted to return to my inborn nature. _Zin krif horvut se suleyk_. Which is better-to be born good, or to overcome your evil nature though great effort?"

"So how can I make them understand?"

The dragon reached out with one wing, touching her shoulder with the claw. "You already know-you must simply find the words. Tell me, what is the relationship the Blades have with the _Dovahkiin_?"

"They are there to protect the Dragonborn," she said after thinking about it. "And I've been letting them try and _rule_ me, haven't I?" Her hand tightened on the grip of her Dragonscale shield, a snarl on her face as she turned to Odahviing, the dragon launching into the air from his perch and landing near her. "I know that look..." he said. "Come-we fly the skies of _Keizaal_ together once more-I will speed you to where you need to go so they can see _dovah_ AND _Dovahkiin_ working together!"

The two Khajiit climbed onto his back, the other dragons that were on the mount roaring as they launched into the air, shooting through the sky. Dar' let out her own jet of flame, the red dragon chuckling. "You are strong Dar'Mora," he said, the trip taking only a few hours due to his speed as he landed on the overlook, Delphine staring as she slipped off and stormed over. "We deal with this now Delphine-you are my _Vahlok_ -not my _Jun_! You will do as I say!"

"You have been blinded." The Breton ground out as the white-furred feline roared. " _Bruniikke_!" she Shouted, the ground shaking. "You're as bad as the Thalmor and just the same! You're both caught up in your own cause you can't see if what you're doing is even the right _thing_ anymore!"

"How dare you suggest that? You test our patience..."

"Bloodthirsty barbarians...Arngeir was right..."

At that, Delphine let out a yell and drew her blade, lunging at the other female, who blocked it with her shield, her green eyes blazing above it before getting sent flying by her words.

" _Dreh ni fus dii bah_!" she roared, sending her tumbling into the stonework, Esbern staring at the battle in shock before looking at the dragon calmly watching the pair, Dar' pointing her Dragonbone blade at her fallen foe. "I do not wish to kill you Delphine, but you will learn to listen this day! Plus, I never said I would _stop_ fighting dragons-there are plenty that harm others-those will be what the Blades will deal with."

The Breton woman stared up at her through the flames of the blade, realizing how the horns on her helmet resembled those of a dragon. "I yield Dar'Mora," she said, watching as the blade was sheathed before the hand was extended to her, taking it gingerly as she thought on her words. "And...you're right-I have been acting a bit like the Thalmor with my demands." Her eyes cut the Odahviing. "What of this one? Is there..."

The red dragon came over, eyeing her. " _Zu'u_ Odahviing," he said. "Dar'Mora has proven herself to me and we are allies. I came this day to show we can work together." He eyed the old Nord nearby. "And if you are going to try something like that fool _kro_ did, I would not recommend it."

"Didn't help that Farengar was a bit of an idiot to begin with." Inigo muttered, Esbern looking at him. "I would ask your thoughts on this." He said. "You seem oddly at ease with Dar'Mora's actions."

"Dar' is who she is Esbern," was the reply as he looked over. "You and Delphine and many others see her just as the Dragonborn. I see her for who she is under all the titles, trappings and everything else-that is the difference. Odahviing and Paarthurnax see her as I do as well. Tell me-did you two ever stop to think how _terrified_ she had to have been saving the world-being _pushed_ into doing this without thought or care to her feelings?" He watched them look down at his words. "As I thought-Dar' is more than just what titles she's been given-the power and abilities she bears. Maybe if you got to know..."

"You know I'm not letting them anywhere _near_ Paarthurnax Inigo," the white-furred female growled. "At least, not for a while and _only_ if certain promises are made. Plus, it's Paarthurnax's choice ultimately." She looked at them. "I'm a scholar at heart-think of what we could learn from them-about the past and how they see the world. I want to learn things from their side-we know how it was for the people back then, but have we ever thought to find out what the _dov_ went through? It must have been pretty bad if Alduin's own right _hand_ , err _wing_ turned on him."

Delphine stared, realizing the wisdom in her words. "All right Dar'-we get it." she said. "But if Paarthurnax slips up, it's on your head."

"Fair enough Delphine," she drew her blade. "Now, would you do me the honor of another spar? Haven't had a decent workout in a while-bandits aren't all that good."

There was a laugh as the two went at it, both panting after several hours. "Your enchanting abilities are impressive Dar'," the Breton intoned, taking the blade when it was offered and eyeing it with a practiced gaze. "Flame I can understand, but there is another here-it's familiar."

"It's an enchantment against dragons-I have it on this one and on Dovahfeyn-the greatsword that Vignar gave me."

"Now we just need recruits," Delphine said as they sat on the ledge. "You might be able to help with that."

Dar' laughed, smiling gently and noticing Esbern and Odahviing in a quite animated debate. "I think I've created a monster," she intoned, nodding to the pair and watching the old man write something down. "Those two will be at it for _hours_ if I know Esbern."

"That's how scholars are from what I've seen," the Breton replied. "He was the archivist and always loved knowledge.

The Khajiit leaned back, removing her helmet and relaxing.

(A.N.: I'm cutting this one shorter than I really would have liked-wasn't expecting it to be 5 pages when I moved it to its own document-coming up is the remainder of the Thieves Guild Questline!

Dragon translation:

 _Kaaz_ : Khajiit

 _Onikaan ni ov_ : Wisdom (in) not trust(ing)

 _Dovah_ : dragon

 _Dov wahlaan fah rel_ : Dragons (were) created to dominate

 _Zin krif horvut se suleyk_ : (Better to be) honorable (and) fight (than be) snared by power [best translation I could come up with for this]

 _Keizaal_ : Skyrim

 _Bruniikke_ : Savages

 _Dreh ni fus dii bah_ : Do not force my wrath

 _Zu'u_ : I (am)

 _Kro_ : wizard

I wanted something more-there is a mod that has similar dialogue, but I did change it up and added the battle in-Dar' and Delphine have never really fought and I wanted my Khajiit good and ticked off to start Shouting)


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Dar' stayed and trained with the recruits she brought Delphine; Erandur, a Dunmer Priest of Mara, Golldir, a Nord warrior and her friend Kharjo, whom she had a feeling might return to protect his caravan from dragons-something the Breton was fine with. The group even took out a dragon that had been causing issues-the creature had listened to what the female Khajiit had to say about Paarthurnax in amusement before attacking them and the trio had worked together as a fairly cohesive unit. Odahviing and Esbern, however, were a different story-the archivist having relaxed enough around him to question the red dragon in-depth about how it was for them under Alduin. Odahviing told him things from back then, watching him write it down. Delphine had to shake her head. "He's going to be welcome here whether I like it or not," she said, looking at the white-furred feline. "I wonder what insights there are for the shouts you use?"

Dar' eyed her. "I could always ask Paarthurnax the next time I'm out that way-I go up there to give him news and find peace...Divines know I've had turmoil to spare." She saw the look on her friend's face. "Don't worry-I'm not joining them...though Arngeir _does_ make a wonderful cup of tea."

The reply was a snort, the Breton laughing. "You speak of him well-you're tossing a lot of what we were out the window Dar', but perhaps it's for the best-it will take time."

"I know Delphine, and I apologize for sending you flying with the _thu'um_ -heck, the _Greybeards_ probably heard that one, meaning I may get a talking-to the next time I see them." She got up, stretching. "We should get going-if you have need, send a message. The couriers always seem to find me."

Delphine gripped her forearm, watching her do the same before they let go and she walked over to Odahviing with Inigo, the pair getting onto his back before he took to the air. "Esbern is...interesting to say the least." He intoned, glancing back at her. "Where to now _thuri_?"

"Lakeview Manor-my home in Falkreath." Was the reply. "I want to change my armor before we head to Riften-we can take the cart there though."

The dragon soared for a time before landing, letting them slip off before Dar' turned to him. "Let Paarthurnax know that the Blades won't disturb him for me please," she said, scratching his cheek before stepping back and watching him soar off, heading inside. She returned not long after in her Guild armor and smiled at Inigo, getting in the carriage and heading out.

~*Timeskip*~

She stopped in and spoke with Brynjolf, getting sent to Maven Blackbriar before heading to Whiterun and helping to take the Honningbrew Meadery out from under the owner Sabjorn. Dar' found it suited her again, having wanted to gut the fool for purposely making sure someone couldn't pay a debt just to get free labor. The next one was dealing with an Argonian named Gulum-Ei. She now had him cornered in a cave, watching him panic. "Now there's no need to do anything rash!" he cried, eyeing the dagger in her hand. "This isn't as bad as it seems! I was going to tell Mercer everything, honestly! Please-he will have me killed!"

The female Khajiit looked at him before lowering her hand, sheathing the dagger. "Mercer doesn't have to know Gulum-Ei," she said, folding her arms. "I don't kill needlessly and I'm sorry about the mess I caused in here."

The Argonian blinked at her. "I see you wish to be reasonable," he replied, relaxing. "Perhaps I misjudged you." He sighed. "The name of the person you want is 'Karliah'."

"You say the name like I should know it."

"Wait-Mercer never told you about her?" Gulum-Ei rubbed his forehead. "Karliah is the thief responsible for murdering the previous Guild Master, Gallus-now she's after Mercer."

"And you're helping her?" Inigo asked, his own arms folded across his chest and eyeing the lizard.

"Help? No, no! I didn't even know it was her until _after_ she contacted me. Please, you have to believe me."

"I do my friend," Dar' said. "Do you know where Karliah went?"

"I don't know-when I asked that myself she just muttered 'where the end began'." He held out a piece of paper. "Here, take the deed to Goldenglow Estate as proof. And when you speak to Mercer, tell him I'm worth more to him alive."

"Don't worry-I'll explain it in your favor."

The pair headed out and took the cart back to Riften, heading into the Guild headquarters and finding Mercer. "Well?" he asked. "Did Gulum-Ei give up any information on our buyer?"

She nodded. "He said Goldenglow was purchased by a 'Karliah'."

Inigo watched the man get upset before telling them to meet him at Snow Veil Sanctum, heading out with his companion. As they rattled towards Winterhold, the nearest city, the female Khajiit looked up at him. "I don't like this-Mercer's too eager over dealing with this person. I want you to stay outside the place and scout while I go in."

"Are you sure Dar'?" he asked, watching her nod. "Yeah, I am. Something about this doesn't feel right."

~*Timeskip*~

Two hours after she went in, Inigo waited in the shadows for Dar', suddenly hearing movement and hurrying over, spotting a Dunmer woman dragging a bloody body. "Dar'..." he breathed, dropping down in front of them and drawing his sword. "Your friend needs help," the woman said. "Mercer did this and the only reason she hasn't bled out is because of the paralysis poison I had on my arrow."

The blue-furred Khajiit thought for a moment before sheathing his sword and lifting his friend up. "Let's go-I'll believe you, for now."

They moved off, laying the white-furred feline on a bedroll and tending to the stab wound, hearing a groan and watching her come to. "Kar...liah?" she asked weakly, the Dunmer steadying her as she slowly got to her feet. "Easy...don't try to get up so quickly-how are you feeling?"

Dar' shook her head, blinking several times as her vision cleared before glaring. "You shot me," she growled.

"No, I saved your life." Was the reply. "My arrow was tipped with a unique paralytic poison which slowed your heart and prevented you from bleeding out. Your friend here found us soon after and helped me get you to an area where we could treat your wounds."

"Why save me?"

"A split-second decision."

"Then I am in your debt Karliah." The female Khajiit looked at her friend. "It's all right Inigo-she speaks the truth. Mercer lied to us and everyone else-it was _him_ that killed Gallus, not her and he stabbed me while I was...incapacitated."

Inigo relaxed at that, helping her stay on her feet as she got her strength back. "What will you do now Karliah?" he asked, watching her.

"Before you arrived, I recovered a journal from Gallus's remains. I suspect the information we need is written inside."

"What does it say?" Dar' asked, taking the journal and staring at the writing inside before giving a confused look, Karliah nodding. "You see the issue-the language is like nothing I've ever seen before."

"Then we need to get it translated." The Khajiit closed the journal. "Any ideas?"

"Enthir..." the Dunmer said, nodding. "Gallus's friend at the College of Winterhold-of course! He's the only outsider that Gallus trusted with his Nightingale identity."

"That word again-'Nightingale'..."

"There were three of us; Gallus, myself and Mercer. We were an anonymous splinter of the Thieves Guild. Perhaps I'll tell you more about it later-right now you need to head for Winterhold with the journal and get the translation." She gave her several potions. "Take these as well-they may prove useful for your journey."

Dar' took them, putting them in her pack as she asked a few questions about Gallus before heading off toward Winterhold, looking at her companion. "Now I know what that feeling was that I always got around Mercer," she said.

"When I saw you being dragged out I was frantic," Inigo admitted. "I was ready to run Karliah through before she spoke to me."

"I just remember Mercer stabbing me, then waking up with you and her there. I am sorry if I worried you Inigo. He was one that was not to be trusted and I walked right into a trap."

They reached Winterhold and entered The Frozen Hearth, brushing the snow from their cloaks by the door before entering as they looked around, spotting the Bosmer they were seeking and going over, the female Khajiit tapping him and watching him look up. "What can I do for you Arch-Mage?" he asked, watching her tilt her head. "I was sent by Karliah." She said, watching him get up and look at her. "Karliah? Then she's finally found it. Do you have Gallus's journal?"

"I do-but...there's a problem."

Enthir blinked as she took the journal from her pack. "A problem? Let me see." He took the leather-bound book from her and looked through it. "Oh, this is just like Gallus." He said. "Always too clever for his own good-he's written all the text in the Falmer language."

"Can you translate it?" Inigo asked, the elf looking at him. "No, but I know someone who might: Calcelmo-the court wizard of Markarth. He might have the materials we need. Word of warning-he's a fierce guardian of his research. Getting the information will not be easy." He eyed Dar'. "I am aware that your name means 'clever shadow' my friend, but be careful."

"Then may the thief-god Rajhin bless me in this...endeavor." Dar' said, knowing from the look she got that Enthir would be doing research on what she just said as they headed out, chuckling. They moved a ways out of Winterhold before she Shouted, watching Odahviing appear and land in front of them. "Hail _thuri_!" he said, watching her come over to him and bow before speaking again. "There is no need for _faas_ young one-you and your friend need a lift, do you not?"

"We do," came the reply. "I am just unsure the best way to ask is all. I do not wish to...offend you Odahviing."

The dragon chuckled, looking up at the few guards that had seen him come in for a landing who had come towards them. "Why don't you two climb on Dar'Mora?" he asked, lowering his head as the two Khajiit climbed on, smirking at Inigo's nervousness as he launched into the air and soared off. "Where are you headed _thuri_?" came the question over the wind. "In what direction do we go?"

"I need to head to Markarth." Was the reply as she felt him bank slightly, holding onto his horns with a light grip so as not to obstruct his movement. "Might be best if you landed on the hill above the farm there-we don't need to be scaring anyone."

"Do you think Delphine would mind if I stopped by to speak with Esbern after I dropped you off?"

The white-furred feline laughed, her bright green eyes flashing behind her goggles. "I think Delphine will have to just deal-you _know_ how Esbern gets. She might, however, have the recruits do some drills with you."

"I have no issues with this-there will be some _dov_ that will not go quietly."

They flew for a couple hours, Odahviing's speed greater than that of the fastest carriage as he landed on the hill she pointed out as they neared, letting them slip off. The blue Khajiit breathed hard as his friend scratched the dragon's scaled cheek, bowing her head. " _Kogaan_ my friend." She said, watching him smirk at her before launching into the air and flying in the direction of the balcony at Sky Haven Temple. The pair made their way down the hill and into Markarth proper, heading for Understone Keep and going inside. They managed to get access to the museum, slipping in and hearing the guards grousing about the posting as Dar' wove magic around them, hiding them from sight as they slipped to the laboratory door and went through after she unlocked it. Inigo was impressed, noting that her spell kept them concealed as they finally reached another door, Inigo watching as his friend slipped over to a cube and carefully placed it in a pouch before returning and both headed outside onto the balcony. They stretched before moving up to the tower, going inside and the white-furred feline's eyes shone when she saw everything, filling her pack with the choicest of items including a strange bow and grabbing every Septim she could find. The blue Khajiit called softly from a strange tablet nearby. "I think this is what we're looking for." He said, watching her grab some rolls of paper and charcoal and making a rubbing, crouching behind the tablet as the doors opened. "Something's not right," they heard Calcelmo's nephew Aicantar say to several guards with him. "Search the tower-I'll deal with my uncle about this."

The guard captain sighed, none of them noticing as the two Khajiit snuck out and jumped down the waterfall, swimming clear and climbing out. "Good thing it was dark," Inigo said, helping his friend to her feet and heading for the carriage outside. "That was crazy-let's not do that again."

"They were a little tougher than most," Dar' admitted, shaking out her tail. "But you could hear them coming a mile away in that steel plate." She shook her head as she climbed into the carriage after telling the driver they wanted to head to Winterhold and paying him, watching the other Khajiit climb in next to her as she went through the items in her pack, taking out the cube and looking at it. "Delvin will like this." She said, running her thumb over the carvings gently before putting it away again after wrapping it in some cloth.

(Sorry it took me so long to get this up everyone-my muse got sidetracked on another story and since that's now finished I'm raring to get back to work on this. Hopefully it won't be as long between updates

Dragon Translations:

 _Thu'um_ : the Voice

 _Thuri_ : Overlord

 _Faas_ : fear

 _Dov_ : dragon

 _Kogaan_ : in this context it means 'thank you')


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

They reached Winterhold almost a day later, Inigo getting jarred awake when the cart stopped, nudging his companion before they got out. Dar' stretched, watching the cart rattle away before heading into The Frozen Hearth and going downstairs, Enthir and Karliah waiting for them. "Back, eh?" the Bosmer said. "And how was our friend Calcelmo?"

The female Khajiit smirked, taking out the roll of papers from her bag and handing them over. "Perhaps this might help translate Gallus's journal." She intoned, grinning at the look on his face. "I suppose it would...inappropriate of me to ask how you obtained this, so I simply won't." He looked at her. "A rubbing, eh? Odd, I expected notes."

"It's quite the tale," came the reply. "I'll have to tell you about it sometime."

"I understand. Now, let me take a good look at this-over here please."

Enthir walked over to a table and laid out the rubbing, going between the two. "Hmm. This is intriguing, but highly disturbing." He glanced up. "It appears that Gallus had suspicions about Mercer Frey's allegiance to the Guild for months. Apparently Gallus had begun to uncover what he calls an '...unduly lavish lifestyle replete with spending vast amounts of gold on personal pleasures'."

"Does the journal say where this wealth came from?" Karliah asked.

"Yes," came the reply. "Gallus seems certain that Mercer had been removing funds from the Guild's treasury without anyone's knowledge."

"Anything else, Enthir?" came the question. "Anything about...the Nightingales?"

The Bosmer looked. "Hmm. Yes, here it is." He said. "The last few pages seem to describe 'the failure of the Nightingales' although it doesn't go into great detail. He also repeatedly mentions his strong belief that Mercer desecrated something known as the 'Twilight Sepulcher'."

The Dunmer woman staggered as if struck. "Shadows preserve us." She said. "So it's true..."

"I'm not familiar with the Twilight Sepulcher. What is it-what's Mercer Frey done?" The mage looked worriedly between them as his friend spoke. "I'm sorry Enthir, but I can't say. All that matters is that we deliver your translation to the Guild immediately. Farewell, Enthir...words can't express..."

"It's alright Karliah-you don't have to say a word." Enthir came over, looking at Dar'. "Listen," he said. "All I want is the truth to be revealed to the Guild. They respected Karliah, and she deserves better. Do whatever you can and I'd consider it a personal favor."

"I will Enthir," she said. "And I'm grateful for your help."

She turned to the other thief, who looked at her. "We must hasten to Riften before Mercer can do any more damage to the Guild." She said. "I can see the questions in your eyes however. Since you've come this far, I see no harm in concealing it any longer. The Twilight Sepulcher is the temple to Nocturnal-it's what the Nightingales are sworn to protect with their lives."

"Why does it require such manner of protection?" Inigo asked, watching her.

" _Everything_ that represents Nocturnal's influence is contained within the walls of the Sepulcher." Came the reply. "Now it seems Mercer's broken his oath with Nocturnal and defiled the very thing he swore to protect."

The white-furred feline bared her fangs at the actions of the bastard who had stabbed her and left her for dead, her green eyes widening as she was handed an ebony blade. "I want you to have this Dar'Mora," Karliah said. "It belonged to Gallus, but given the circumstances I think he'd approve-you may need it if the Guild isn't willing to listen to reason. I'm going to head back to Riften and scout everything out-meet me in the Flagon?"

"Count on it Karliah," Dar' said. "We'll be there."

The pair headed out of the inn, walking towards Windhelm to catch a cart to Riften.

~Timeskip~

The pair reached Riften, taking a rest at the Bee and Barb and waiting until nightfall before heading out, entering the Ratway and making their way to the Ragged Flagon. Dar' glanced around, going wary as she noticed that the place was empty save for Tonilia and Vekel the Man. She listened to what Karliah had to say before going over to the Nord, asking him the news. "Look, I like you, Dar'," he said, looking straight at her. "So I'll tell it to you straight-Brynjolf and the rest are in the Guild, and they're ready to cut you down. I know you have a damn good reason for siding with Karliah, so I hope you can give it to them."

"I have my reasons Vekel," came the reply, the female Khajiit giving him a smirk. "The last thing I want to do is to kill my Guildmates-but they _need_ to hear what we have to say." She shot a wry smile over at the Dunmer before following her into the Cistern, exhaling slowly.

They found Brynjolf, Vex and Devin waiting for them, the first one glaring. "You better have a damn good reason to be here with that murderer." He snarled.

"Please, lower your weapons so we can speak." Karliah said. "We have proof that you've all been misled!"

"No tricks, Karliah," the Nord said. "Or I'll cut you down where you stand. Now what's this so-called proof you speak of?"

Dar' handed over the translated journal. "This was Gallus's journal." She said. "Have a look inside."

Brynjolf took the book, opening it and skimming through it, his face horror-struck. "No, it...it can't be." He looked at them. "This can't be true-I've known Mercer too long..."

"Not true?!" came the snarl as the female Khajiit unfastened part of her armor, showing them the scar where she was stabbed and noticing the shocked looks the others gave her. "Mercer _left me for_ _dead_ Bryn-he _stabbed_ me in Snow Veil Sanctum. It's only because of Karliah and Inigo I'm still _here_. He's been stealing from you for _years_ -right under your noses!"

"There's only one way to find out if what they're saying is true-Delvin, I'll need you to open the vault."

The group walked to the vault, Dar' fastening the top of her armor again while blushing-it had been a split-second choice to show them _exactly_ what Mercer Frey had done to her, The Nord's voice cutting into her thoughts. "By the Eight!" he cried. "It's gone-everything's gone! Get in here, all of you!"

They ran in, seeing the place was empty, Vex swearing before Brynjolf sent her and Devlin to watch the Flagon, turning to the female Khajiit. "Look," he said. "Before I have you help track Mercer down I need to know what you learned from Karliah-and I mean everything."

She explained what she had been told, watching him nod. "Then I have an important task for you-I need you to break into Mercer's home and search for anything that could tell us where he's gone."

"He has a house here in Riften?" Inigo asked, the Nord look at him. "Aye. A gift from the Black-Briars after they kicked the previous family out-Riftweald Manor. He never stays there-just pays for the upkeep on it. Hired some lout by the name of Vald to guard the place."

"Consider it done Bryn." Dar' said, baring her fangs and asking for a bit of additional information before heading into the Flagon, finding Delvin. "Stabbed in the back," he muttered. "It's like the Dark Brotherhood all over again." His eyes lit up as she took out the cube and ship model she had found, paying for them straight across and lifting up the cube, examining it. "You got a good eye Dar'," he said. "Quite a feat to get this out of that tower."

"Wouldn't expect anything less from someone whose name means 'clever shadow." Vex said, touching her shoulder and looking at her. "Glad you made it back." She proceeded to give her some info on Vald before the two felines took off.

They stopped off and saw Maven, who was surprised _anyone_ would help him before telling them if they found the quill he lost she'd consider the debt paid in full. Dar' dove into Lake Honrich, spotting a boat half-buried in the lakebed. She surfaced briefly, making her way to a nearby island and casting Waterbreathing on herself before swimming back out to the location, deftly picking the lock on the strongbox and grabbing what was inside before surfacing, swimming back over and climbing out as she felt the spell end, Inigo coming over as she grinned. "I think that's the first time I've picked a lock underwater." She said, breathing hard as they headed for the Black-Briar Meadery, presenting Maven with the quill. "You're kidding?" She asked. "You actually found it...I wrote this off a long time ago." She let out an elaborate sigh, smirking at the pair as she handed them a book. "My end of the bargain-give this to Vald, it'll free him, but tell him I don't ever want to see him in Riften again."

"Pretty sure he'll agree to that," Inigo intoned. "Though why anyone would want to leave Riften on their own is beyond me."

The pair left, swinging around back of the manor and finding Vald, handing him the book and getting handed a key before he took off, waving in thanks. The female Khajiit blasted the ramp with a spell, watching it fall and they headed up, slipping inside. They crouched in the shadows, their eyes adjusting to the dim light of the building as they looked around. "We are coming back here when we have time." Dar' whispered, her eyes seeing several things she could take and either sell or break down. They watched one of the bandits that had taken up residence, an Orc, walk past, the female Khajiit casting a powerful Fear spell and watching him run out screaming, doing the same thing to the Nord that came up to see what the racket was about. "Well done." Inigo said, poking around a little himself before hearing her call to him, walking over and seeing her step through a wardrobe with a false back. They slipped through the traps and into a back room, finding plans on a table. The blue-furred feline looked them over before rolling them up as his friend picked the lock on a case and took out a blade, belting it at her waist before grabbing an old bust from the table and finding a way into the Vault, pointing out the shadowmark carved into the stone: an upside-down triangle with a line through the center and a circle around the point. "Why would there be a 'danger' shadowmark here?" she intoned, shaking her head as they dropped down, coming out by the back door to the Flagon. Dar' walked over to Delvin, plunking down the bust. "You interested?" she asked, watching him take it. "Must have come from Mercer's place." He said. "He'd admired the Gray Fox for quite some time. Sure, I'll buy it from you." He handed her a pouch of gold before getting up, grabbing her a mug of mead. "Sit for a moment and drink that-you look like you're running ragged my friend."

The white-furred feline collapsed into a chair, downing the contents of the mug. "I needed that." She said, managing to get up after a little bit. "I'll rest soon-I promise-even sleep in the cistern just so you can make sure of it. Right now we need to deal with Mercer-we can't let him get away."

The Breton smirked at her as the pair headed into the cistern, delivering the plans to Bryn before going into the middle of the area where Karliah was waiting. "Brynjolf," she said. "The time has come to decide Mercer's fate. Until a new Guild Master is chosen, that decision falls to you."

"Aye lass," he said. "And I've come to ruling. Mercer Frey tried to kill both of you. He betrayed the Guild, murdered Gallus and made us question our future. He needs to die."

Dar' listened to them before heading out of the Cistern, walking towards the location the Dunmer had mentioned.

~Timeskip~

The female Khajiit limped into Nightgate Inn three days later, spotting her friend at the bar. "I'm here Inigo." She said, wringing out her cloak before downing a healing potion. The blue-furred feline glanced over before getting up and hurrying to her side, helping her into the room he had rented, telling her to get out of her wet things and change before leaving the room. Dar' chuckled, removing her leathers and setting them to dry after hanging up her cloak, carefully brushing out the fur with a practiced hand. She came out after a moment in a blue dress and boots, her hair out of its usual braid so it could dry before she plopped some coin on the counter. "Apologies for dripping water everywhere." She said, the Nord eyeing her curiously. "It's all right Hadring," Inigo added. "She's the one I've been waiting for and the one whose stories I've been entertaining you with."

Hadring blinked at that. "This is the one that rides dragons?" he asked in wonder. "And who speaks with them?"

The white-furred feline blushed. "I am Dar'Mora. Honor to you and your fine inn Hadring. What Inigo has told you is true-I have ridden a dragon and spoken with a few myself-among other things. We'd be here for _days_ if we told you everything my friend and I have done." She shivered slightly, moving closer to the fire to warm up. "Might I ask why you were soaked?" the Nord asked curiously, watching her look up. "Chasing someone through a cave and an explosion made it fill with water." Came the reply as she saw the stew being ladled out and came back over, digging in. "Got lucky when some rocks fell from the ceiling and gave me a way out before I drowned." She shook her head. "Compared to taking on Alduin this was almost routine."

"So you're the Dragonborn," a voice said behind them, a second Nord male coming up with a strangely familiar sword at his hip. He watched her study him, raising an eyebrow at the weapon and he nodded before going back to his drink.

Dar' sat back, thinking about what had happened in the cave-Mercer Frey had caused the explosion and forced Bryn to fight Karliah. She had lost it at that point, easily smelling the Breton out and killing him. She had stood over the body with hatred in her eyes and even spit on the body before looting him of the Skeleton Key and the Eyes of the Falmer-two giant oval-shaped gems. She grabbed the Dwarven blade the man had stabbed her with. "Looks like the only blade to taste Nightingale blood was mine _morto sunej_." She had snarled, the whole room shaking as the water began to pour in after that point. It had taken nearly all of her stamina potions to just make it to the inn and she _still_ had to go return the key. Inigo shot out of his chair as she swayed a little, catching her and helping her lay down. "I'll...sleep later Inigo," she said weakly before passing out, sleeping for the next four hours before waking with a jolt and quickly dressing, coming out. The blue-furred feline looked up as she put on her cloak and backpack. "I take it you slept well?" he asked, watching her glare at him slightly before they headed for Falkreath.

~Timeskip~

Dar' watched Karliah and Gallus's spirit speak one last time before he disappeared, leaving the cave and looking at the sky, idly wondering if she'd ever know that kind of happiness, Inigo looking at her. "Come on," he said. "Let's head back to Lakeview-you need a good night's rest."  
"You'll...be there, right Inigo?"

The male Khajiit smiled at her as they began to walk. "Always Dar'," came the reply. "I will stay as long as you want."

(A.N.: just a little more with the Thieves Guild, then onto the DLCs. I'd like to give a shoutout to Outlaw666 on Nexus-I had forgotten to ask about using the bows from his mod and he was real cool about it.

Ta'agra translations:

morto sunej=black heart [best I could come up with since the word I wanted to use wouldn't translate])


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

The majority of what remained of Evening Star was spent running favors across Skyrim, the pair taking the time to journey to the Throat as the year changed from 4E 201 to 4E 202, Dar' writing a letter as they rested in High Hrothgar.

 _Turdas, 1_ _st_ _of Morning Star, 4E 202_

 _Dear Mother and Father,_

 _I hope the New Life Festival treats you well along with the new year. I write to you from High Hrothgar, the fortress on the mountain above Whiterun. Inigo and I just came back down from the peak watching the year change. I have two friends that live on the peak-they're dragons, believe it or not. Odahviing-"Winged Snow Hunter" in their language-he helped me get to where I had to go to stop Alduin and Paarthurnax is a teacher of the Thu'um, or Voice. His name means "Ambition-Overlord-Cruelty" but he is...he sees me as a kindred spirit I think-he is very knowledgeable. I go up there to find peace and quiet up there. There's another dragon that is in the area, but he is unsure of me still-I can see it in his eyes. They're expressive-the eyes of this dragon are hard to describe in a letter, but they're different enough where I have trouble reading him. I have some things to take care of in the morning, so I will close now._

Raj ahziss shal,

 _Your Clever Shadow_

Dar' smiled to herself, folding the letter and sealing it. There was so much she wanted to tell her parents about the dragons she knew, the sound of a dragon landing in the courtyard making her look up before getting to her feet and going outside, blinking up at the dragon, the purple eyes focused on her. She moved closer slowly, the wind blowing the snow around them as she looked back, confusion and curiosity in her gaze. "You've followed me?" she asked, wanting to understand why now of all times. "You are the _Kinzon Vokun_ yes?" he intoned, smiling at her.

"'Sharp Shadow'...sharp as in clever." The Khajiit nodded. "Yes, that is what 'Dar'Mora' means in the language of my kind."

The dragon opened his dark blue-black wings to reveal the deep purple underside, bowing his head before coming back down. "I am Strunkaalnaar young _Kaaz_. I feel I have been... _hevno_ to you when you have come to see Paarthurnax-something that might be seen as _niid nonvul_?"

"You show much honor in coming to tell me so, Champion of the Storm's Peak." Dar' smiled at him, reaching out with one hand. "You were only harsh because you did not understand why I came up there-I could feel your _miinne_ on me while I spoke with Paarthurnax." She tilted her head. "What is your ruling of me?"

Strunkaalnaar smiled at the hand touched his snout and moved gently, being joined by the other as she scratched his long horns. "That you are worthy of the knowing, _Kinzon_." Came the reply. "I _heard_ your voice when you Shouted down those that hunted us _lingrah vod_ -it is what made me seek out my _zeymah_ Paarthurnax-he would know why the Thu'um was heard in the land you call the Reach. Odahviing returned and explained what happened-that the _Wuth Gein_ was safe from the _brunikke_."

The white-furred feline sat down and took out her notebook and some charcoal, sketching the dragon and showing him when done. "I enjoy getting to know dragons Strun," she said, feeling him rest his head on her shoulder gently as they heard movement, Inigo and Arngeir coming over, the Greybeard looking at her. "We also heard the Shout that day Dar'Mora," he said. "They did not take it well?"

"I...kinda told Delphine she was acting like the Thalmor and she lost it." Was the reply. "She tried to attack but her blade glanced off my shield-it was then I called on the Thu'um and Shouted her down." She bowed her head. "I apologize for misusing my gift Master, but I felt it was the only way to get through to her."

"There was no misuse young one." Arngeir smiled at her as she got to her feet, Strunkaalnaar following behind and bowing his head before looking at her. "Should you need me, _Kinzon_ , you have but to call. Odahviing and I would both come to your aid."

"' _Kinzon_ '?" Inigo asked, watching his friend look over as the dragon launched into the air, heading back up to the top of the peak. "It's as close as they can get to 'clever'-the word means 'sharp'."

There was a crackle above them, lightning shooting out into the clouds. "He is known as the _Strunzeymah_ ," Arngeir intoned. "Instead of Fire or Frost, he breathes electricity. He is kin to Paarthurnax, and hasn't been seen in a long time-he never cared to be worshipped though he did have a small following back in the day."

Dar' smiled as they headed out, thinking about some of what they had done as of late. She wrinkled her nose as she thought of meeting Langley Longseer, having truly fought with herself not to Shout him off the cliff that day and shook her head as they headed for Whiterun.

~Timeskip~

The white-furred feline glared from the shadows as she came out of Arcadia's Cauldron, hearing Olfrid Battle-Born bully the old woman with his son Idolaf, baring her fangs at the callousness they showed and waiting until they left before going over. "Fralia?" she asked, watching the Nord woman look up at her before pulling her into a hug. "Dar'Mora...it's awful." She sobbed, clutching at her desperately. "I shouldn't bother you with my troubles-it's been years but I still remember the little kitten that used to follow my sons around."

"Fralia, if something's happened to them, you know I will help if I can." Dar' gently soothed her, calming the woman who had been like a second mother to her and finally letting her go as she exhaled. "Come up to the house-I will explain there." The woman said, the group heading up to the Gray-Mane house and going inside, a Nord male coming out with a battleaxe. "Mother, what's the meaning of this?" he asked. "Who have you brought into our home?"

"Avulstein, put that down!" Fralia scolded. "She's here to help find Thorald!"

"How do we know she's not spying for the Battle-Born? This was..."

Avulstein was cut off by a growl, looking over at the two Khajiit as the smaller of the two lit into him. "Avulstein Skead Gray-Mane!" she snarled. "How _dare_ you accuse someone you _know_ of working with those _khaj aki_ fools?!" She removed her helmet, green eyes catching the light as he blinked, setting his axe down and moving forward. " _Bishu roliter_?" he asked quietly, surprised he remembered the words taught so long ago and grinning as she smirked before pulling her into an embrace. "Air!" Dar' gasped, nearly collapsing as she was released before smiling up at him. "Ok Avulstein, what's happened to Thorald?" she asked. "And what do the _Battle-Born_ have to do with it?" She glanced behind her, shaking her head. "Forgive my manners, Fralia and Avulstein Gray-Mane? This is my friend Inigo."

The Nord eyed the blue-furred Khajiit before shaking his hand, clapping him on the back. "You have my thanks for watching over one who was like a sister to me and my brother." He said. "As for Thorald, I know he's not dead. The Imperials have him and are keeping him somewhere, but I don't know where. The Battle-Borns have basically been taunting us with the knowledge."

"Be at peace _liter_ ," came the reply. "Leave it to us all right?"

The pair left the house, Dar' gesturing to her friend to keep watch as she peered in the window, seeing Olfrid look at a piece of paper before setting it on a desk and leave the room, the click of the lock being heard. She waited a moment before using a telekinesis spell to move the latch, moving as quick as she dared before carefully pushing the window open and slipping inside, weaving a spell around both of them to keep them hidden for good measure. Sure, the old Nord had helped the Thieves Guild get a foothold in the city, but that didn't mean she was going to stop harassing them. The Khajiit lifted up the paper, reading it and finding it was a message from Tullius:

 _It has come to my attention that inquiries have been made as to the whereabouts of one Thorald Gray-Mane. It is my duty to inform you that Thalmor agents have taken possession of the prisoner and have escorted him to Northwatch Keep. I don't think I need to elaborate. It is in everyone's best interest if the matter is dropped entirely. I trust there will be no further inquiries as to this matter._

 _Gen. Tullius_

Inigo suddenly got the feeling something was wrong and made a buzzing sound he hoped those inside the house would think was just bees flying around, hearing his friend slip back out as the window closed behind her, locking itself as she reappeared, her eyes having gone hard as jade. "How bad is it with your brother?" he asked softly as they hurried back to House Gray-Mane and went inside, heading to where her friend was. "Avulstein we got problems." She said, handing the missive to him as she bared her fangs and watching him read the words, tensing.

"The Thalmor..." he said. "By the Nine. Well, we know where to hit them." He looked up at them. "You're going to help us right? Thorald can't be left to those...monsters."

" _Va wo jer_ _liter_ ," she said in Ta'agra. "You know I will stand with you. Besides, since when do I need a reason to take out Thalmor?" She checked her pack for bandages and magicka potions, nodding. "We'll meet you near the keep Avulstein." She said, watching him slip out of the house before doing the same, catching the cart to Solitude, heading up the road. They met up with Avulstein and two other Nords, who frowned at the pair, blinking as Dar' hugged their leader and nodded, letting go and taking in the situation before grinning evilly, glancing back. "I think I can get them all taken down-there's a lot." She glanced back at the pair. "I'm Dar'Mora by the way and this is Inigo."

"Name's Geirlund," said the one wearing scaled armor. "This is Vidrald. Avulstein mentioned you-said his sister was coming. He didn't mention you were Khajiit."

"What's this 'way' you're thinkin' of?" Vidrald asked, watching her step out and Shout into the sky. " _Odahviing_!" she roared, taking a deep breath. " _Strunkaalnaar_! I ask for aid this night!"

The group looked up at the twin roars, a call of alarm coming from the fort as two massive shadows soared overhead, the female Khajiit pointing towards the structure as they passed before drawing her Dragonbone blade and rushing in with a yell, Avulstein laughing. "C'mon boys," he said. "You know she won't leave any for us if we don't get in there!"

The three Nords and the blue-furred Khajiit rushed in, joining their friend who was happily slaying any Thalmor that tried to escape the dragons before dropping her shield, casting a ward as a bolt of lightning streaked in front of the group, Inigo turning and taking out one that came up on the side. "Nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah! Talos is amazing!" he taunted as he ran the elf through with his ebony blade. "Remind me to enchant that later!" he heard his friend call, the fight ending after about 5 minutes, Geirlund kicking one of the bodies before looking up at the dragons. "How is this possible?" he asked, watching Dar' go over to them after grabbing her shield. "They are my friends," she explained, turning and introducing them. "This is Odahviing the Winged Snow Hunter and Strunkaalnaar the Champion of Storm's Peak. My friends, meet Geirlund and Vidrald, along with my honor-brother Avulstein Gray-Mane. We seek our brother Thorald within this place."

"We will stay and keep an eye out for any reinforcements Dar'," Odahviing intoned, watching them rush inside. The group hurried through the keep, the dragon attack having drawn every Thalmor out of the place save one, Vidrald cutting off his head as the two Khajiit rushed over, carefully freeing the Nord cuffed to the wall. "Easy brother," Avulstein said as he knelt next to them, the white-furred feline cleaning his wounds before healing them with her magic after setting several potions down if she needed them. "How do you feel Thorald?" she asked, watching him look up at them as she finished. "Avulstein..." he said. "Who have you brought with you here?"

"Look at her brother," he replied. "You should recognize her even after all these years. The only thing different is the scars on her nose."

Thorald Gray-Mane stared for a moment, remembering a time when they were followed around by what he remembered as a white furball with a bow. "Dar'Mora?" he asked, pulling her into a hug. "Little sister..."

"Too long, my brother." Came the reply as they let go and she got up, helping him to his feet. "Come, I have friends waiting outside."

They left the keep, Strun bowing his head to them. "We greet you, kin of our friend." He said formally, the weakened Nord staggering slightly. " _Dragons_?!" he shook his head. "Only you Dar'."

Dar' swung herself onto the dragon's back, looking at them. "You coming? Thorald can ride with me and Odahviing can take Inigo and Avulstein..." she looked at the other two who shook their heads. "Get them home safe Dar'Mora," Vidrald said, Geirlund nodding as they headed off. Inigo climbed onto Odahviing, the Nords sitting behind them as they launched into the sky. "We need to head to Whiterun my friends," she said, feeling Thorald hold tight to her waist. "Thank you, _bishu roliter_ ," he intoned softly as they flew, landing several hours outside Whiterun as the sun began to rise. The group got off as the female Khajiit took off her helmet to shake her head, suddenly getting zapped by a small electrical charge that made her fur poof up, the dragon trying to smirk innocently. "Funny Strun..." she said, shaking herself and getting her fur down. "Thank you both for your help."

"Call if you have need my friend," Odahviing intoned, the pair launching into the air and flying off as she put her helmet on before grabbing a hooded cloak and putting it on the Nord before they headed in, walking up to the house. "Fralia?" she called, watching the old woman come out as the hood was dropped, rushing to her son. The two Khajiit quietly left, heading out. "I like your brothers Dar'," Inigo said. "They really do care about you-and you about them. Fergus and I were like that-we were always together."

"My family and the Gray-Manes were always quite close," came the reply. "I used to follow those two around-we'd have mock sword fights, play hide-and-seek. Market days were always fun and I always felt like I belonged-like I wasn't the outsider most people saw when they looked at me."

(A.N.: cutting this a little shorter than I would like, but the next part makes more sense as a new chapter. Anyways, Dar' makes a new friend and restores one she views as a brother his freedom

Ta'agra translations:

khaj aki=sand-smelling [meant as an insult]

Bishu roliter=small sister [small as in younger-also a reference to Dar' being shorter than a Nord]

Liter=brother

Va wo jer=I am with you

Dragon translations:

Hevno=harsh

Niid nonvul=not honorable

Miinne=eyes

Lingrah vod=long ago

Zeymah=brother

Wuth Gein=Old One [aka Paarthurnax]

Brunikke=savages

Strunzeymah=Storm Brother

Coming up next: times change for Dar'-'change' being the operative word here!)


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

Dar' laid on her bedroll in the remains of the Hall of the Vigilant, realizing the truth too late. They had gotten a letter from Falk Firebeard at the Blue Palace about a summoning they had broken up. This had led them going into the catacombs under the Temple of the Divines, a place crawling with draugr and vampires. "Must have caught it there..." she said weakly, Inigo kneeling next to her in the light of the fire outside. "Why didn't you say something Dar'?" he asked, watching her look up at him with heavy eyes. "I just thought I was overtired _trevan_ ," came the reply as they heard footsteps, the blue-furred Khajiit drawing his blade which now had flames dancing along the length. "Peace Inigo," an aged voice said, Aranea Ienith stepping into view and holding her hands up before going to her friend's side, kneeling down. "Dar'Mora?" she asked softly, watching her gaze look up. "It's going to be all right-Azura foresaw this." She looked between them. "Something threatens the balance between night and day. You can stop it Dar'Mora, but not in the form you were originally born as. Tell me, are you ready to be born anew, in the light of the full moons?"

The white-furred feline reached out and took both of their hands before losing consciousness, the Dunmer looking up. "Give her some time-by the time the moon is at its highest she will reawaken."

Inigo rebuilt the fire near them after clearing bodies and debris away from an area, covering his friend with a blanket. "You mentioned you would come when it was time-is this what you meant?"

"It was-there is a being that wishes to turn day into night-who would abuse it for his own gain. Dar'Mora was there in the vision. She will ally with the one for a time before turning at the right moment, becoming stronger than them. You are not to tell her any of this however-she will discover it on her own."

"She never mentioned she was ill-she just thought she was worn out from travelling and just collapsed when we got to this area."

In her sleep, Dar' was dreaming, remembering the day she found out Ralof was going to be married and the wedding.

~Flashback~

The two Khajiit headed up the road towards Riverwood, noticing some building going on along with humming, a blonde Nord coming out to gather some nails and spotting them. " _Ja'fith pal ali'jer, trevan_!" he called, the white-furred feline laughing. "Warm day to you as well Ralof!" she said, coming over. "Moving out of Gerdur's are you?"

"Need to." Ralof replied, grinning broadly. "Dar', Inigo...I'm engaged."

There was a squeal and he gasped in surprise as she hugged him. "I'm _thrilled_ for you Ralof!" she exclaimed gleefully. "Who's the lucky girl?"

"Ralof?" A female voice asked as a woman with red hair and hazel eyes came over, raising an eyebrow at what was going on. "Bella-this is Dar'Mora and Inigo," the male Nord explained as he was released, seeing his friend was embarrassed. "You remember me speaking of the one who helped me escape from Helgen?"

Dar' bowed her head. "Lovely to meet you Bella." she said, lowering her hood.

"The way Ralof speaks of you, one would think he had _two_ sisters instead of just one." Bella grinned. "Honestly, it's wonderful to meet you both. You'll be coming to the wedding right?"

"Of course we will." The last word came out as a yelp as she was dragged off, Inigo chuckling as he set his weapons aside and began to help his friend. "Been going crazy with nothing to do?" he asked?

"Yes," Ralof answered. "She and Dar' will be chatting for a while."

In the Sleeping Giant, Bella sat down with her new friend, ordering some mead for her before looking down. "I'm sorry, I should have asked."

"It's fine Bella," the Khajiit said, taking the mug that was brought over and drinking from it. "I grew up in Whiterun Hold-kinda hard not to try mead at least once." She smiled. "You have questions"

"Ralof said there was a dragon that attacked...what was it like?"

"Well, not as scary as having to fight him up close," came the casual reply. "It was more than just a dragon-it was Alduin himself." She heard gasps and got up with her mug, facing the others in the tavern as she began her tale, the place staring and listening closely. "I know the Nords here might be a bit...affronted that a Khajiit was in Sovngarde and may not wish to believe me, but I was there and I swear to you that your honored dead are safe from Alduin's hunger-the good Stormcloaks that died in the war will be able to safely make their way to Shor's Hall once again." She smiled at the cheers, Orgnar refilling her mug; he had brought out some Honningbrew Mead he had been saving and Dar' was pleasantly tipsy, sitting down as Ralof and Inigo came in, the blue-furred Khajiit seeing the grin on his friend's face as she drained her mug before he helped her up. "Take her over to Gerdur's-there's no way you'll make it home safely," the Nord said, the pair leaving and heading up. Gerdur helping to get the white-furred feline into bed as her friend made up some stew as thanks, ladling it into bowls. "She must have had fun at the inn," he said as he set the food down, Hod digging in as his wife chuckled. "I'll bet. Dar' will be fine in the morning."

The female Khajiit woke the next morning with a groan, holding her head before downing a healing potion that had been set on the end table. She began thinking of what she could get for a gift, remembering what Ralof had told her when they entered Helgen. 'Mead with juniper berries,' she thought. 'Some bottles might still exist in Vilod's old house-likely under the floor to keep them cool.' She nodded, smirking as she pulled her boots, gloves and hood on, stretching her body. "Haven't had that much mead in a _long_ time," she said, coming over as Gerdur brought over some braided bread. "No one's ever really heard the story of how Alduin was defeated-that was fun."

"Usually we can hear the laughter from there," the Nord replied, smiling. "It's never been so silent."

"I'd love to see a dragon!" A voice exclaimed, Frodnar coming over and grinning at them. "Up close-like you have."

Dar' chuckled as the boy's mother tried to shush him. "You never know my boy," she said. "I usually have one or two that keep an eye on me." Her tone turned serious. "Remember Frodnar-treat them with respect, whether ally or enemy. The one I flew on is my _friend_ , not a pet like Stump or anything like that and the one on the mountain...he is very wise and has come a long way from what he once was. They have earned my trust-I have shown I am much more that merely one who will kill them-I have actively tried to protect those that wish to be left alone."

The boy nodded as she headed outside with him, Inigo waiting. "So where are we heading?" he asked, watching her grin. "Helgen," came the reply. "I got a feeling what I'm looking for is there."

They moved up the road, slipping into the town when they got there, the leader of the bandits coming over. "Lotta gold you got there little lady," he said. "How about you let us...lighten your..." he broke off at the Dragonbone blade pointed squarely at his belly, the pair wearing matching smirks. "Tell you what," the female Khajiit shot back. "You let us do what we came here to do, or I can call in a friend and we can have a repeat of what happened here." She glanced up, spotting something moving towards them fast and stepping back as a lightning bolt came down out of the sky, frying the fool instantly. The rest of the bandits launched themselves at the pair, who ducked under an arch as a lightning storm began, using their shields to deflect the attack away from them. "Strun _really_ is protective," the blue-furred feline intoned, the dragon landing and giving a snort, watching his friends come over. " _Kinzon_! _Paal dilon_!"

"Thank you Strun-had a feeling you wouldn't take kindly to that bandit's actions." Dar' smiled at him before clambering into one of the houses, hearing a board squeak and lifting it. "Vilod's stash...and the recipe!" She packed the bottles that were undamaged and lifting up the recipe, taking out a fresh bit of paper and carefully copying what was written before putting both in her pack. They headed out after waving to the dragon.

The day of the wedding came around, the pair dressed well as they celebrated their friends, Ralof staring at the case of the mead, reading the paper before hugging them both. "You actually remembered from that day?" he asked, shaking his head at her grin. "May Mara shower you both with her love," came the reply as the two Khajiit gave them blessings of their own, standing next to Gerdur and Hod due to how their friend viewed the white-furred feline. The day was grand, food and drink flowing freely and Bella was happy to have found such a good friend, the sky lighting up overhead with fire and lightning. "Those two..." Dar' intoned, chuckling as Inigo lifted Frodnar onto his shoulders so he could have a better view. The three of them walked a little ways away, hearing the sound of a dragon landing and brilliant purple eyes watching them. The white-furred Khajiit came over, resting one hand between his horns and smiling as the young Nord boy ran over after being set down, a young girl coming over as well and seeing the smile. "Frodnar," Dar' said, looking at the girl. "Dorthe, I would like you to meet Strunkaalnaar, my good friend and ally. Strun, this is Frodnar and Dorthe."

"Young _Bron_ ," the dragon rumbled, smiling at them. "Yes, I have seen them before while watching over the area. _Kul fahdon_ -good friends of yours?"

Dorthe came closer, blinking up at him before reaching out and touching his skin. "It's like a lizard skin," she said in awe. "He's warm."

Frodnar hugged him impulsively, surprising him. "Amazing." He looked at the Khajiit. "Does his name mean anything like yours does Dar'Mora?"

Strun chuckled. "' _Strun_ ' means 'storm', ' _kaal_ ' means 'champion' and ' _naar_ ' means peak." He explained, raising his head after he was let go to look at the boy. "To put it all together, my name means 'Champion of Storm's Peak'-it is a reference to my breathing lightning instead of fire and frost." He looked at Dar'. "As for your friend, the closest translation to what _her_ name means is ' _Kinzon Vokun_ ' or 'sharp shadow'." The dragon turned as footsteps approached, Gerdur staring at him and seeing how gentle he was with her son and his friend. "Ah, the boy's _monah_... _drem yol lok_."

The Nord woman blinked, unsure of what was said as Inigo chuckled. "It's all right Gerdur-he's merely greeting you in the tradition of the dragon. It takes getting used to is all."

"I see," came the reply as she looked at the children. "Go on you two-it's bedtime for both of you." She watched them go before turning and bowing low to the dragon. "I thank you for allowing them to see you. They've both heard Dar's stories and wanted to see one up close."

"I was happy to." Came the reply as his friends climbed on. "Do not fear-I will get them home safely. After the last time I would...worry about them heading home in the dark."

The Nord woman waved, watching Strun take off and head for Lakeview.

~End Flashback~

There was a groan and two pairs of eyes looked over, Dar' slowly coming to and opening her own, Inigo gasping slightly at the red color before taking her hand. "Dar'?" he asked, watching her blink at him before trying to sit up, wincing. "By the Divines I ache," she muttered, Aranea holding out a flask. "It probably won't taste the best, but it's from a bandit that thought to attack me."

"Aranea?" came the question as the female Khajiit took the flask, draining it and making a face as Inigo thought for a moment. "Perhaps a horse would be a good idea from now on," he said, watching her look over. "What? Travelling will be easier and, if I know you, you don't want to have to call Odahviing and Strun all the time-or pay to use the carriages."

"It's actually a good idea Dar'Mora," the Dark Elf intoned. "Due to the wishes of Lady Azura, you shouldn't have too much of an issue, but, as vampirism falls under the purview of another Daedric Lord, there's only so much She can do."

"Rayya...might know of one," came the reply as Dar' slowly got to her feet, stretching and leaning on her friends. "We'll speak...to her after we're done nearby."

"I'll go on and get it all handled my dear," Aranea said, smiling at her as she was handed some gold, the bone ring the white-furred feline wore being slipped onto her finger. "Show this to Rayya at Lakeview Manor in Falkreath Hold-it will show her that I did indeed send you."

The elf nodded before heading out, the two Khajiit doing the same after putting out the fire and heading up towards the crypt that the Dawnguard had wanted her to check out. The first room housed a death hound and two vampires, the still-warm body of the Vigilant Tolan making her take notice. Inigo nudged her gently, nodding to the body. "He does not need it any longer," he said softly, turning away as she drained the body into a flask and drank it, suddenly feeling the rush of power and her body relaxing. "Thanks Inigo," she said softly, wiping her lips and smiling gently. "I feel much better-going to have to keep some on hand if possible-maybe a wine bottle?"

The blue-furred Khajiit grinned faintly as he fought alongside her, reaching an area surrounded by water and hearing his friend cry out as her hand was stabbed, the wound healing instantly. Dar' looked at the braziers around the area, moving them before the floor sunk and a pillar opened, the woman inside speaking to them. The white-furred feline helped her out of the crypt, heading across the land towards Solitude-and beyond.

(A.N.: Sorry this took so long to get up-my comp decided to up and die on me and before that my muse decided 'I don't want to work'.

Ta'agra Translations:

Trevan=friend

Ja'fith pal ali'jer=warm day to you

Dragon Translations:

Kinzon=sharp (meaning 'clever' in this case-Strun's nickname for Dar')

Paal dilon=enemy (is) dead

Bron=Nord

Kul fahdon=young friend

Monah=mother

Drem-yol-lok=peace-fire-sky (basically a dragon's greeting)

Here's hoping the next chapter comes out much easier!)


	22. Chapter 22

(A.N.: I should have put this on the previous chapter-for those wondering why Aranea was there and some of what she said, see my story 'The Khajiit and the Dunmer'. Now, onto the chapter!)

Chapter Twenty-Two

To say she wasn't enjoying the power she now held would be a lie, Dar'Mora adjusting well to her new Vampire Lord power. Harkon, however, was giving her the same feeling she had gotten from Mercer Frey. Currently, they were at Riften, the white-furred feline buying her friend his own horse, her mount Starmane standing calmly nearby. Inigo stared at the horse that was led over to him, taking the reins and naming him 'Artax' as Dar' swung into her saddle, grateful of the sun setting. The palomino tossed her head, eyeing the newcomer as her white mane blew in the light wind, nickering quietly before she was turned back and they rode off. "She's not sure of him, is she?" the blue-furred feline intoned, coming up alongside, hearing her chuckle as she sipped from the flask on her belt, swallowing. "Give her some time-I knew that horse would be a strong choice for you." Came the reply as she patted her mount, thinking to herself.

"Star is quite protective of you, that's for certain." Inigo grinned, thinking about how the horse had gotten quite aggressive with a small group of bandits and had lunged into the fray when she saw her rider under attack. "We should consider armor for them-I mean, if they're going to be with us in battle and all."

He saw her nod before continuing, feeling a little sheepish. "I was wondering what the translation of her name is-my mother did not teach my brother and I very much about Ta'agra."

The white-furred feline thought for a moment. "' _Silla rid-t'har_ ' would be the translation." Came the reply. "And as for barding, we could ask Eorlund about it-he's an old warrior himself."

Artax sniffed the air as they reached the turnoff to head towards Whiterun, breaking across the plains with Inigo holding on, Dar' nudging her mount after, Star snorting as she followed. The male Khajiit giggled, guiding the horse he rode through the darkness before reaching the area around the Loreius Farm and coming to a stop. His friend rode up next to him, raising an eyebrow. "What was _that_ about?" she asked, seeing him grin. "That was fun," he admitted. "Artax wanted to run and I had no issues." He sighed softly, thinking about what Aranea had told him as they traveled on. "I wonder why the gods seem to want to interfere with your life."

"Like your coloring Inigo, white-furred Khajiit are rare. Usually when they're born, it's more towards winter-I was born on the 9th of Rain's Hand-in the spring." She smiled, her gaze going far away for a moment as she thought back to her youth. "I remember my grandmother, T'Mera-black like my mother but with the most gorgeous gold markings and silver eyes. What was it she used to call me? 'Rawl kha'jay'-that's it. She always called me her little 'rain moon'."

There was a roar, Star turning towards the sound, stepping back slightly as a large form landed in front of them. "Easy Starmane," Dar' said, gently reining in her mount. " _Drem yol lok_." She went on as there was a snort, the dragon in front of them seeming confused before lowering his head, blinking when the horse bared her teeth at him for getting too close. " _Key los spaan_..." he said, chuckling softly and watching both Khajiit get off, the white-furred one bowing as she held onto the bridle. " _Geh, rek los_." Came the reply. " _Zu'u_ Dar'Mora." She gestured to her friend. " _Daar_ Inigo."

The dragon studied them for a moment, noticing the complete lack of hostility. "The _Strunzeymah_ spoke true." He said finally, bowing his head in greeting. " _Zu'u Riikrinlok_ -honor to meet you both." He eyed the horses. "Are they angry?"

Inigo smiled faintly, recalling his lessons. "They are protective of us, Courageous Spirit of the Sky." He said formally, seeing his friend grin as Artax sniffed the newcomer, nickering softly. Star moved forward, snorting slightly as she looked at the dragon, Riikrinlok chucking again. " _Drem_ young one," he said, watching the mount. "I mean no harm to you or your friends." He looked up. "Strun said to speak to you about Paarthurnax's teachings. Can you explain?"

The white-furred Khajiit sat down on a rock, explaining that the old dragon was trying to help other dragons find the same peace he had found. "It's up to you Riikrinlok," she said after about an hour. "I would hate to face you in battle."

At those words the Legendary dragon threw back his head, laughing. "Do not fear, little _Kaaz_ ," he said after calming and looking at her. "I've heard the tales and have _no_ desire to follow Alduin's path. I know of a couple others that might be interested-I shall speak to them so you do not have to." He watched her get up and climb back onto her mount, her friend doing the same. "I am sure we will cross paths again, Dar'Mora-until then, take care."

Riikrinlok launched into the air, soaring off as Star shook her head, snorting from the dust. The pair rode on towards where they needed to go.

~*Timeskip*~

Forging alongside Eorlund Gray-Mane was interesting and fascinating, the old smith gladly showing her how to forge horse barding. "That's it," the Nord was telling her. "Keep the scales tight and uniform."

Dar' smiled up at him as she held up the completed works of scale and ebony she had made after several hours, walking down to where their mounts were outside and fitting them. Eorlund smiled in approval, showing her how to make sure everything was set right. "Scalework for you yet ebony for his-there a reason?"

"Might switch hers later but with the way Artax is, figured something a little stronger might be good. Plus, it matches Inigo's armor." She swung into the saddle, Inigo doing the same as the Nord eyed the mounts. "Both strong. You two take care, and stop by for dinner sometime, you know Fralia would enjoy seeing you, right?"

The white-furred Khajiit chuckled. "I will Eorlund-may your forge always be ready." She turned her mount, waving as the two rode off, moving slowly so the horses could get used to the feel and weight of the armor as she drank from her flask, relaxing in the saddle. Star shook her head slightly, feeling the patting of her rider's hand through the scales on her neck before breaking into a canter, moving at an easy pace as the pair headed back to the Rift. They reached Redwater Den, taking out the guards outside before going in, Dar' covering her nose; it still surprised her how _sensitive_ her senses were-exceeding what she had been gifted by her race. She glanced back at Inigo, seeing him sniffing the air before pulling himself together. "Skooma," he explained. "These poor people. It would be best to put them out of their misery and shut this place down."

The female Khajiit nodded, remembering speaking with her friend about his addiction as they went to work, killing the dealers before granting peace to two of the addicts. The third was an Imperial soldier she recognized from Helgen and she slowly went over, holding her Dragonbone dagger as he looked up at her. "Wha- who... you're that one from Helgen." He said. "Barely made it out of there myself. I hurt my back and I-I just need something for the pain."

"Do you wish me to end the pain?" she asked gently, her hand shaking a little as he spotted her weapon, realizing in a moment of clarity what she meant and nodded, taking the hand and setting the weapon against his chest as he stood, the blue-furred feline helping to hold him steady as the soldier spoke again. "Thank you."

"May you find peace in Sovngarde," Dar' said as she thrust the dagger into the man, tears leaking out from under her goggles and she pulled them off, the two of them gently laying him down. "Why did you help him?" came the question. "He was..."

"He was no longer one of them," came the reply as she took some cloth and covered his face, getting up. "We'll give him a proper burial after we're done here."

Inigo smiled at her, watching her wipe her face before hanging her goggles on her pack. They moved through the den before reaching what looked to be a spring, staring at it. "Really does look like blood, doesn't it?" she said before filling the Chalice, hearing her friend draw his blade and snarl.

"It's really too bad, you know. The little accident you had here, completely unexpected..." a voice said, two vampires coming out and she merely raised an eyebrow, handing the Chalice to the other Khajiit before cracking her knuckles and releasing her vampiric form, taking a strange pleasure in their fear as she lunged at them, her claws easily killing them before she shifted back, looking at her friend. "Inigo?" Dar' asked, seeing the look in his eyes and swearing. "Inigo, I..."

"What was _that_?!" he said, his voice wavering as she took the Chalice and added the blood from the female vampire Salonia to it. "It's called a 'Vampire Lord'," she explained, shielding the Chalice and setting it carefully in her pack. "I should have warned you. Inigo, if you wish to go, I won't stop you-maybe it would be better for me to continue on alone."

Inigo stared at her, noticing she was not turning to face him and slowly went over, reaching out with one hand and touching her shoulder, seeing her flinch and catching the look in her eyes. 'She fears me leaving, even though she's telling me it's all right for me to do so.' He thought, exhaling. "No Dar'," he said finally. "I'm not leaving." he chuckled as she opened her mouth before he continued. "Come on, let's get that body out of here so you can give him the burial he deserves."

She blinked before following, the two managing to carry the body of the deserter out of the den into the fresh air, laying him down and building a bonfire. The white-furred Khajiit found a note with the man's name on it before looking at the body. "Kjeleir Far-Light, may you find your way to Sovngarde and to Shor's Hall." She drew in her breath, exhaling a jet of flame and setting the pyre alight. There was the sound of blades being drawn, several Stormcloak soldiers coming into view. "What are you doing?" one asked, his blade pointed at the pair.

"I give this man a proper sendoff." Came the reply as she handed over the letter with his orders. "I am the one that ended his life and I show mercy this night to him." Her eyes looked back at the fire. "Can you see his ashes are given a respectful interment? He was Nord, and had left them."

The soldier looked at the name on the page before nodding, sheathing his weapon and gesturing for the others to do the same. "Forgive us Stormblade, we should not have drawn on you."

The white Khajiit nodded before swinging into Star's saddle, heading off with Inigo following after mounting his horse.

(The reason Dar' acted as she did with the deserter is that she didn't see him as a soldier anymore. I also made the guy a Nord to make the flow of sending him to Sovngarde make more sense. She also sees things a little differently due to her change.

Dragon Translations:

Drem-yol-lok=Peace-fire-sky, basically the dragon greeting

Key los spaan=Horse is protect(ive)

Geh, rek los=yes, she is

Zu'u=I (am)

Daar=That (is)

Strunzeymah=Stormbrother-aka Strunkaalnaar

Riikrinlok=Spirit-Courageous-Sky

Kaaz=Khajiit

Next time: a meeting with another vampire who will be playing her own part)


End file.
